Let it go, Let her go (Safe and Sound 2)
by Andy Del Rio
Summary: "Let it go, let her go", es la continuación de la historia de "Safe and Sound". En el último capítulo vimos a Jemma partir con Thor. En este nuevo relato sabremos lo que pasara con ellos al llegar a Glerheim y con su llegada a Midgard; también podremos saber lo que le pasara a Loki que se encuentra gobernando a Asgard con la imagen de Odín.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO UNO "EL REGRESO DE LA REINA"**

[Jemma]

El Bifrost nos dejó a mí y a Thor en la entrada de la ciudad de Glerheim. Mi bello pueblo no había cambiado en nada al pasar del tiempo; en comparación con Asgard que ha cambiado un sinfín de veces.

-Así que…-rompió el silencio Thor-¿esto es Glerheim?

-Así es-sonreí orgullosa de mi mundo.

-Es muy bello, ahora entiendo porque le llaman "la ciudad de cristal"

-¿Nunca había venido?

-No, nunca.

Veía el rostro de mi rubio amigo, estaba maravillado con aquella ciudad, mi ciudad; sus ojos azules brillaban en contraste con el cristal y su boca esta semi abierta de la impresión.

A lo lejos pude divisar un grupo de guardias de Glerheim caminar hasta nosotros, se arrodillaron al llegar frente a nosotros.

-Mi reina-dijo uno de ellos alzando su vista hacia mi- nos honra con su llegada-todos se pusieron de pie-la estuvimos esperando ¡Traigan un carruaje para la reina!-ordeno el guardia.

A los pocos minutos un bello y elegante carruaje de Glerheim apareció ante nosotros. Thor y yo nos subimos y el carruaje nos llevo hasta el palacio de Glerheim. Pasamos por la calle principal de Glerheim, ahí había mucha gente gritando mi nombre con emoción y alegría, todos estaban felices por mi llegada.

-Se ve que te quieren mucho-dijo Thor mientras observaba por la ventana del carruaje al pueblo de Glerheim.

-Si-dije nostálgica-y eso que no he pasado tiempo suficiente tiempo con ellos.

Llegamos al palacio y ahí en la entrada mis padres estaban esperándome, ambos estaban tomado de las manos; los guardias abrieron y no pude resistir más tiempo, baje corriendo del carruaje para abrazar a mis padres biológicos, los extrañaba y necesitaba abrazarlos como si fuera una niña.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-los abrace a ambos.

Los dos me recibieron con los brazos bien abiertos, me abrazaron con mucha fuerza y besaron mis mejillas, mi frente, nariz y parpados, yo también les di besos a ambos en la mejilla.

-Oh cariño-dijo mi madre con lagrimas en los ojos-lo lamento, yo no sabía el monstruo que era Max.

-No te preocupes madre-limpie las mejillas que corrían por sus ojos.

-No debí obligarte…-la interrumpí.

-Shhh… basta, deja de culparte, ya todo está olvidado.

La volví a abrazar.

-Hija-dijo mi padre interrumpiendo el momento-¿Quién es el apuesto joven que te acompaña?

Me separe de los brazos de mi madre y voltee a ver a Thor, quien, conmovido veía la escena.

-Príncipe Thor-dijo mi madre asombrada e hizo una reverencia, Thor tomo la mano de mi madre y la beso.

-Padre, te presento al príncipe Thor de Asgard hijo de Odín-mi padre hizo una reverencia a Thor-Thor este es mi padre Janjic el antiguo rey de Glerheim.

Thor le hizo una reverencia a mi padre.

-Es un placer conocerlo.-dijo Thor con su ronca voz.

-Lo mismo digo príncipe Thor-contesto mi padre.

-Solo dígame Thor por favor.

-Está bien Thor. Jemma vamos a entrar, hemos preparado un delicioso banquete.

-No gustaría quedarnos pero…-iba a rechazar la invitación de mis padres al banquete pero Thor me interrumpió.

-Por mi está bien Jemma—dijo tocando mi hombro—podemos quedarnos a comer, si quieres.

Asentí. Mis padres entraron al palacio, tomados del brazo, Thor me ofreció su fornido brazo y yo lo tome; entramos a palacio y nos fuimos a sentar al salón de banquetes. Por ser la reina me correspondía sentarme en la punta de la mesa, Thor se sentó a mi lado derecho, mi madre al lado izquierdo y mi padre enseguida de mi padre.

La servidumbre comenzó a traer los exquisitos platillos, me sentí un poco más feliz estando con mis padres, era como si el hueco que Loki había dejado en mi corazón se volviera a llenar, aun que fuera solo por un momento. A mitad de la cena comencé a notar a mi madre algo ansiosa, sabía que su pecho no era bodega y terminaría escupiendo lo que la tenía así y así fue.

—Jemma por favor, ya dinos cariño—dijo mi madre sonriendo de oreja a oreja, aun que yo no entendía de que me hablaba.

— ¿A qué te refieres madre? —pregunte confundida.

—Si cariño ¿Cuándo nos dirás que estas prometida con Thor?

— ¡¿Qué?!

Thor escupió su bebida y empezó a risotadas con sonoras carcajadas que retumbaban por todo el salón.

— ¡Thor Odinson!

—Lo…lo siento—dijo como pudo aun entre risas.

— ¿A caso no es por eso que han venido juntos? —pregunto con desilusión mi madre.

—No madre…—tome su mano que estaba sobre la mesa—he venido a visitarlos solamente porque… me regreso a Midgard con Thor.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijeron mis padres sorprendidos.

—Pero acabas de llegar—dijo con tristeza mi padre.

—Lo sé…—le dije— pero…—iba a tratar de explicarle pero mi madre como siempre sacando sus conjeturas apresuradas.

—No te habrás enamorado de un midgardiano ¿verdad? —pregunto molesta mi madre.

—No madre, sabes que mi corazón solo le ha pertenecido a Loki.

— ¡¿Sigues con esa necedad?! ¡Tiene años que se murió!

—Madre—trate de tranquilizarme antes de explotar contra ella—hay algo que ambos tienen que saber.

—Jemma…—Thor me interrumpió tomando mi mano y lo voltee a ver—era mi hermano, es mi deber explicárselo.

—Déjame contarles solo lo que paso en Midgard.

—Bien, pero yo les digo sobre Loki.

—Está bien, bueno el hechizo que usaste padre funciono para llevarme para Midgard.

Les hable del lugar donde desperté, que era un lugar donde sanaban a los humanos, les hable sobre Phil, les hable poco sobre S.H.I.E.L.D, solo les dije que eran un grupo de personas que se dedicaban a cuidar y a velar por la seguridad de Midgard, les hable también sobre las extrañas criaturas que rondaban en Midgard; les hable del día que Loki llego a Midgard.

— ¡¿Loki esta vivo?! —pregunto mi madre.

— ¿Por qué no ha venido contigo? —pregunto mi padre.

—Esperen—dijo Thor—ahí no termina la historia.

Thor les hablo del día en que Loki cayó del Bifrost, les conto del plan de Loki con los chitaurris, les hablo también de como salvamos a Midgard con ayuda de los Vengadores, les hablo de nuestro regreso a Asgard, el castigo que Odín le puso a Loki (omitiendo las partes de mi "charla" con Odín), les hablo sobre Jane; mi madre casi se va de espaldas al saber que Thor, príncipe de Asgard, hijo de Odín, estaba enamorado de una mortal, también hablo sobre los elfos oscuros; a Thor le brotaron lagrimas al relatar la muerte de su madre ya que él lo vio casi todo, le hablo del plan que tenía y de la heroica muerte de Loki.

—Oh por Yggdrasil entonces… ¿Murió por salvarte? —pregunto incrédula mi madre.

—Si—contesto Thor—después fui a Midgard, me enfrente a Malekith con ayuda de Jane y varios amigos.

—Sigo impresionada de que Loki se sacrificara por ti-dijo mi madre.

—Pues así fue madre-voltee a ver a mi padre que estaba muy callado— ¿Te sucede algo padre?

— ¿Podemos hablar en privado corazón? —me pregunta mi padre.

—Por supuesto—le dije.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y nos fuimos a aquel lugar donde una vez mi padre me ayudo a escapar Midgard, él se sentó frente al escritorio y a mí me hizo sentar detrás de él ocupando la silla más grande.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le volví a preguntar.

El suspiro.

—Presiento que hay algo mas en esa historia Jemma y sé que no lo dirás frente a Thor y mucho menos frente a tu madre.

—Padre… esa es la verdadera historia.

—Claro que si hija, no lo dudo pero esa es la verdadera historia para Thor ¿Cuál es tu verdadera historia?

Suspire.

—Está bien papá.

Le platique mi versión de los hechos ocurridos en la ciudad de Nueva York, le hable de lo mal que me trato Loki, le hable de esa vez que defendí a Loki de Odín, también le conque que yo le curaba sus heridas, le explique sobre lo que Loki me dijo de por qué se comporto así en Nueva York, también le hable a mi padre sobre la actitud de Loki conmigo a espaldas de los demás, le conté sobre como reacciono Loki con la muerte de Frigga, también le conté sobre la huida de Asgard, la pelea de Thor con Loki, mi conversación con Loki, la supuesta traición de Loki, también le hable de como Loki nos protegió a mí y a Jane, también le relate la muerte de Loki, le hable sobre lo que en ese momento sentí hacia Thor y lo que sucedió cuando Thor y Jane se fueron.

—En eso me di media vuelta y escuche la voz de Loki, voltee a ver hacia donde unos minutos estaba su cuerpo y ahí estaba él ¡Vivo!

— ¡¿Qué?!

—Sí, estaba vivo, corrí a abrazarlo no entendía que pasaba pero el verlo ahí vivo me hizo sentir tan feliz que no me importaba nada más que tenerlo conmigo.

— ¿Y luego?

—Desperté en el cuarto de sanación.

— ¿Fue un sueño?-pregunto decepcionado mi padre.

—No lose, yo…. Lo sentí tan real.

—Oh cariño-mi padre tomo mi mano—lo siento mundo, me apena no haber podido conocer al hombre que se gano el corazón de mi niña, pero algún día habrá alguien más casi igual de bueno que se merezca tu corazón.

—No creo poder amar a alguien más después de lo ocurrido con Loki papá.

—Cariño… el amor se toma su tiempo, pero recuerda nunca cerrarle las puertas, no te cierres al amor Jemma, deja ir aquello que te lastima y nunca te cierres Jemma.

—Gracias padre. —dije no muy convencida de su consejo, no estaba lista para dejar ir el recuerdo de Loki.

—Te amo mi niña

—Y yo a ti papá—me levante para abrazarlo y el beso mi frente.

—Bueno pequeña, es momento de dejarte ir a Midgard, a puesto que Thor se muere por ver a su mujer.

—No lo dudes.

Salimos de la habitación riendo, a unos cuantos pasillos vimos a Thor y a mi madre pasear; ella le mostraba el palacio a Thor.

— ¿Listo para irnos grandulón? —le digo al rubio.

—Si tu lo estas yo también—dijo él con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¿Tan pronto se van? —pregunto con tristeza mi madre.

—Así es madre pero volveré lo prometo—abrace a mis padres y ellos me besaron mis mejillas.

—Fue un placer conocerlos—dijo Thor quien le di un beso en la mano a mi madre y le hizo una reverencia a mi padre.

—El placer fue mío al conocer en persona al famoso hijo de Odín. —dijo mi padre—cuida bien de mi niña.

—Por mi honor y en nombre del amor que le tuvo mi hermano—dijo Thor poniendo su mano en su pecho.

Salimos del palacio de cristal, los guardias nos volvieron a escoltar en carruaje hasta la marca del Bifrost, bajamos del carruaje y nos paramos sobre la marca del Bifrost.

—A Midgard Heimdall—dijo Thor con ronca voz y el Bifrost se abrió sacándonos de Glerheim.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS "REGRESO A MIDGARD"**

[Jemma]

El Bifrost se cerró dejándonos a Thor y a mí en alguna ciudad de Midgard. No sé de qué rayos me había perdido pero al voltear a ver a mi amigo fortachón lo vi prendado de los labios de Jane. ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Ella cuando llego? Dirigí mi mirada a otro punto del lugar, nunca imagine lo incomodo que podía ser… "y doloroso" susurro una vocecita en mi interior; aquello era un cruel recordatorio de que yo ya no tenía a alguien para besarme de esa manera.

—Me alegra que al fin llegaras—dijo la científico derramando miel en su voz.

—No he venido solo—dijo con voz ronca mi amigo ojiazul sin apartar la mirada de Jane.

— ¿Perdón? —pregunto confundida.

Carraspee mi garganta para tratar de ser notada por el par de tortolos. Jane volteo a verme.

— ¡Oh Jemma! —exclamo sorprendida y la vi sonrojarse al darse cuenta que fui testigo de su acto amoroso—que gusto que vinieras.

—Gracias, extrañaba un poco la tierra—dije con nos talgia.

— ¿Qué es lo que más extrañaste de ella?

Me la pensé por un momento y luego reí.

—Al idiota de Stark.

Jane rio ante mi comentario.

—Oh pero que grosera soy, vengan conmigo, estamos desayunando, entra Jemma te presentare a los demás.

— ¿A los demás? — ¿Quién mas estaba aquí?

—Algunos amigos—aclaro Jane.

Entramos al departamento y ahí había tres personas más de entre ellos reconocí al Doctor Selvig.

—Miren quien llego—anuncio Jane.

—Hola Thor—dijeron el Doctor Selvig y otro muchacho rubio

— ¿Qué hay? —dijo un chica de pelo castaño y lentes

—Hola amigos—les dijo Thor.

—Les presento a Jemma—dijo Jane presentándome a sus amigos—ella es reina de… ammm… perdón ¿de dónde dijiste que eras reina? —me pregunto.

—De Glerheim—le recordé.

—Oh sí.

— ¿Qué onda con tu cabello? —pregunto la castaña de lentes.

— ¿Qué tiene mi cabello? —pregunte extrañada tocándolo.

—Nada— contesto rápidamente Jane y miro molesta a la de lentes—es hermoso.

—Agente Jemma—dijo el Doctor Selvig al reconocerme inmediatamente.

—Doctor Selvig—lo salude con la cabeza.

— ¿Agente? —Pregunto confundida la castaña de lentes —creí que Jane había dicho reina.

—Así es—conteste yo—pero estuve viviendo un tiempo aquí en la tierra, tiempo en el que trabaje para S.H.I.E.L.D y conocí al Doctor Selvig—explique.

—Con que… agente ¿eh? —Dijo la castaña de lentes.

—Así es.

—Bueno entonces tu me puedes resolver la pregunta del millón ¿Qué rayos significa S.H.I.E.L.D?

Reí ante la pregunta de la chica, creí que iba a pregunta algo sobre los secretos, protocolos, etc.

—Significa "Sistema Homologado de Inteligencia, Espionaje, Logística y Defensa"

—Oh bueno, creo que si suena mejor S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Bueno Jemma déjame terminar de presentarte, la preguntona esta es mi pasante, se llama Darcy.

—Un placer—dijimos ambas estrechando las manos.

—Y él—señalo al chico rubio—es el pasante de mi pasante— se llama Ian.

—Mucho gusto—dijimos estrechando manos también.

—Vengan a desayunar—nos invito Selvig.

Nos sentamos con ellos en la mesa, pero yo me quede parada.

—Jane—la llame.

— ¿Qué sucede? —dijo la aludida.

— ¿Podrías prestarme tu baño? necesito cambiarme.

—Por supuesto, esta por allá—señalo una puerta.

—Gracias.

Entre al pequeño baño, me quite el vestido asgardiano, abrí la bolsa de cuero donde tenía mis cosas y las saque. Me puse mi traje negro de S.H.I.E.L.D, me colgué mi cinturón de armas el cual traía mi comunicador, lo active.

"Identificación" fue la palabra que apareció en la pantalla de aquel aparato.

—Agente Jemma, nivel 9, clave 0-8-4-G-L-E-R.

"Clave Aceptada" apareció de inmediato en el comunicador.

—Línea directa con el Director Fury.

"Procesando… Llamando". Espere unos minutos, después en el comunicador apareció la imagen del Director Fury.

— ¡Agente Jemma! —Exclamo sorprendido el Director de S.H.I.E.L.D— ¿A qué debo este honor?

—Señor he regresado a la tierra con Thor. Solo me comunicaba con usted para que esté enterado y hacer de su conocimiento que no regresare a S.H.I.E.L.D pero puede contar con mi apoyo para lo que necesite.

—Gracias agente, estaremos en contacto.

—Eso espero.

"Llamada Finalizada", la imagen del Director Fury desapareció, guarde el comunicador en mi cinturón de nuevo, guarde mi vestido en la bolsa de cuero y salí del baño.

— ¡Vaya! Ahora si te creo que eres agente de S.H.I.E.L.D—dijo Darcy.

Me reí del tonto comentario de la castaña. Me senté con todo en la mesa, tome un plato, me serví la leche y el cereal y comencé a comer.

—Jane—la llame.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto la aludida.

— ¿Mañana podrías llevarme con Stark?

—Ammm… claro solo llamo a la aerolínea y…—la interrumpí.

— ¿Aerolínea? —pregunte extrañada, no creo que sea necesario un avión para viajar por la ciudad.

—Por supuesto, el está en Nueva York.

— ¿Y nosotros dónde estamos?

—En Londres—dijo tranquilamente.

— ¿Inglaterra?

—Así es.

—Oh por… Yggdrasil ¿Cómo llegare hasta allá?

—En avión ¡Dah! —dijo Darcy mencionando lo "obvio" para ella.

—No tengo papeles para viajar en avión—suspire—tendré que llamar a S.H.I.E.L.D para pedirles un jet.

—No te dejare ir sola Jemma—dijo Thor—prometí cuidarte y recuerda que estamos juntos en esto.

—Gracias Thor pero ¿Y Jane? —pregunte pensando que la novia del grandulón no quisiera venir.

—A mí solo me importa estar donde este Thor—dijo Jane tomando la mando del dios del trueno.

—Bueno ya está decidido—dijo Thor poniéndole fin a nuestra conversación.

—Oye Jane—dijo Darcy llamándola mientras aun tenia cereal en su boca—antes de que te vayas ¿Vas a ir conmigo a ver Coriolanus?

—Oh Darcy—dijo decepcionada la aludida—lo olvide por completo, además ya planea pasar el día con Thor.

—Claro, tu novio "dios nórdico y fortachón" aparece y te olvidas de tu amiga que te apoyo cuando él se largo.

—Lo siento Darcy—se disculpo la científico.

—Yo puedo ir contigo—se ofreció Ian.

—No tu no, no te quiero ver cerca cuando tenga de frente a Tom Hiddleston—Darcy recargo su codo en la mesa y puso su barbilla en la mano mientras pensaba quien la podía acompañar y en eso me volteo a ver "oh no" susurre mentalmente— ¡Oh! ¡Tu Jemma! ¡Tú vendrás conmigo!

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —Acabo de llegar y me quiere llevar a quien sabe dónde, yo solo me quiero tirar en una cama y llorar por la pérdida de Loki, aun no me he repuesto como para salir con Darcy.

— ¡Sí! ¿Te gusta el teatro?

—Ammm… nunca he ido—las únicas veces que fui al teatro fue para ir con Phil a ver a Audrey Nathan, una chelista con la que Phil solía salir; pero nunca fuimos la teatro a ver una obra.

—Yo tampoco—declaro Darcy—solo quiero ir a ver a Tom Hiddleston.

— ¿Y ese quien es? —en la tierra aprendí cosas sobre humanos pero lo que jamás se me dio fue aprender sobre gente "famosa" solo me enfoque en mi vida diaria y en S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Un actor muy candente.

—Vaya y… ¿de qué es la obra?

—No lo sé—chasqueo la lengua—solo sé que es de Shakespeare.

—Conozco sus obras literarias ¿Cómo se llama la obra?

—Coriolanus.

Me quede pensando por un momento recordando las obras de William Shakespeare que el Profesor Xavier me hizo leer mientras estuve en su escuela y recordé la obra.

—Oh ya recordé, es sobre…—Darcy me interrumpió.

—No importa ¿Vienes o vienes?

—Bueno creo que… voy.

— ¡Sí! —exclamo emocionada Darcy.

Terminamos de desayunar. Me pase la tarde con Darcy quien me mostro la filmografía completa del tal Tom Hiddleston, tuve que admitir que el tipo era guapo como cualquier midgardiano, pero nada excepcional.

Las horas pasaron tan lentamente hasta que llego la hora de ir a la dichosa obra, antes de ir discutí con Darcy por mi guarda ropa y mi cinturón de armas; termine accediendo a que me prestara unos jeans y una blusa. Llegamos al pequeño auto, Darcy condujo solo una manzana y le quite auto, manejaba pesimamente por las calles de Londres.

Llegamos al teatro "Donmar Warehouse", había demasiadas personas pero sobretodo muchas jóvenes. Estacione el pequeño auto a unas cuadras del lugar, nos formamos en la fila con los demás. Las chicas de la fila comenzaron a hablar sobre el tal Tom, decía que se morían por verlo mojado y desnudo, me sorprendieron varios de los bajos pensamientos que tenía sobre el tal Tom, me pregunto si el pobre midgardiano lo sabría o le gustaría provocar aquellos pensamientos en las midgardianas. Entramos al teatro, según Darcy teníamos asientos envidiables, estábamos sentadas en primera fila.

Pasaron varios minutos para que la obra comenzara. Apagaron las luces y la obra comenzó, Darcy se veía aburrida, no entendía que rayos estaba pasando, en eso el tal Tom Hiddleston apareció, la verdad era muy diferente verlo en persona, podrías admirarlo de otra forma, el desprendía como un aire diferente al de cualquier midgardiano, casi como el aire que vi para fiarme de Phil, decidí ignorar aquellos pensamientos y enfocarme solamente en la obra y en la actuación de él ya que era muy buena.

La obra termino y salimos del teatro. Había comenzado a caminar en la dirección que habíamos dejado el auto, voltee a buscar a Darcy y ella se iba del lado contrario.

— ¡Oye Darcy! —le grite y ella volteo— ¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Oh, voy con las demás chicas a esperar a Tom para tomarme una foto ¿no vienes?

—Ammm… no, yo creo que paso, te espero en el auto.

—Bien, te lo pierdes—se rio la castaña.

—Procurare no arrepentirme—le guiñe el ojo.

Cada una se fue por su camino. La calle donde había dejado el auto estaba solo, a la distancia alcance a divisar aquel pequeño auto midgardiano, un extraño escalofrió recorrió mi columna así que mejor decidí apresurar mi paso al auto fijando mi vista solo en aquel pequeño automóvil. De la nada mi vista fue obstruida y me golpee fuertemente la cabeza, termine tirada en el suelo.

— ¡Auch! —me queje y lleve mi mano a la frente sobando el golpe que me había dado.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Discúlpame no te vi! —dijo una dulce voz masculina con un notable acento inglés.

— ¿Qué rayos? —estaba algo confundida por el golpe.

—Lamento haberte golpeado con la puerta, lo siento de verdad lo siento, perdóname.

— ¿Podrías dejar de disculparte? —pregunte molesta, tantas disculpas de este tipo me marearon.

—Lo siento—volvió a decir apenado.

Voltee a verlo molesta y vi que su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, nuestras respiraciones chocaban, en se instante reconocí aquel rostro y aquellos penetrantes ojos; cuando ves el rostro de alguien todo el maldito día creo que es muy difícil no poder reconocerlo, sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente, podía verme reflejada en aquellos ojos, era como si estuviera desnudando mi alma, el me miraba muy preocupado, el delicadamente aparto mi mano, al tocarla sentí una descarga eléctrica en mi mano; él comenzó a inspeccionar el golpe de mi frente.

—Lo lamento tanto—acaricio con ternura el golpe de mi frente— se te está haciendo un horrible chichón.

—No te preocupes—aparte su mano rápidamente y baje mi mirada.

El se levanto y me ofreció su mano para levantarme, la tome y el calor de su mano envolvió a la mía, era un calor diferente. Toda mi vida solo había sentido frio incluso con Loki, ambos éramos seres fríos, pero este midgardiano llegaba a derretir el hielo que corría por mis venas. Me levanto del suelo y me percate que era demasiado alto, su altura me recordó a la de Loki.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer para enmendar esto? —pregunto viendo aun con preocupación el golpe en mi frente.

—No tienes que hacer nada, solo olvídalo—dije amablemente—solo me pongo algo de hielo en casa y es todo.

—Me siento culpable—dijo avergonzado mientras metías las manos en su pantalón.

—Fue culpa mía—admití—no vi para donde iba.

Veía su verdadera preocupación en sus ojos, aquello me llamo demasiado la atención, este midgardiano a penas y si me conocía y se preocupaba por mi bienestar. Solo una vez conocí a alguien así, su nombre era Phil Coulson. Comencé a inspeccionar mas a aquel midgardiano, era realmente alto, cabello rizado color café rojizo, ojos de un azul que… ¿esperen se ven verdes? No ahora azules y ahora verdes de nuevo, aquello me llamo la atención la forma en que sus ojos cambiaban de color dependiendo la luz, sus labios eran muy finos, estaban algo resecos por el clima de Londres. Me di cuenta de que el midgardiano también me veía con detenimiento, inmediatamente me sonroje.

— ¡Ahí esta! —grito alguien detrás del midgardiano.

— ¡Sí, es él! —grito otra voz.

— ¡Tom Hiddleston!

—Maldición…—murmuro el midgardiano.

— ¡Thomas una foto! —volvieron a gritar y varios flashes comenzaron a salir disparados.

—Sígueme—me dijo el midgardiano tomándome de mi mano.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunte confundida.

—Solo sígueme.

Comenzó a correr y me estiro con él, ambos comenzamos a correr escapando por alguna extraña razón de las personas con cámaras. El sentirme en peligro por alguna razón activo mi entrenamiento como espía, comencé a inspeccionar la calle a medida que avanzábamos, alcance a ver un callejón a la distancia, corrimos más rápido, entre en él y acorrale al midgardiano contra la pared de aquel callejón, escuchábamos como se alejaban las personas con cámara. Esperamos a que no se escuchara ningún otro ruido, ya solo había silencio, silencio y nuestras respiraciones agitadas luchando por normalizarse. Voltee a ver al midgardiano y la punta de mi nariz rozaba su pecho que subía y bajaba rápidamente, su agitada respiración chocaba contra mis cabellos, respire profundamente y el olor de aquel midgardiano golpeo mi nariz, un exquisito aroma a perfume y su sudor mezclados le daban un toque más varonil. Aparte rápidamente aquellos pensamientos de mí y me aleje de él.

—Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto—dijo él con su respiración volviendo casi a la normalidad.

—No te preocupes—reí—fue divertido.

—Me alegro que te allá parecido divertido—nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron—que grosero soy, te he golpeado y te he arrastrado por la ciudad y no me presente, me llamo Tom Hiddleston—extendió su mano y la tome.

—Si ya sabía—me sonroje al darme cuenta de mis palabras—ammm… quiero decir es que a una amiga le gustas y no deja de repetir tu nombre.

—Oh—se sonrojo.

—Me llamo Jemma.

—Un placer conocerte Jemma.

—Lo mismo digo Tom.

Nuestras manos seguían estrechadas, y ambos nos sonreíamos, aquel midgardiano tenía una sonrisa que… un rayo retumbo en la ciudad y comenzó a llover a cantaros.

— ¿Qué? Esto no puede ser—exclamo Tom—toma—me dio su chamarra para protegerme de la lluvia—busquemos un lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia.

Salimos del callejón, volteamos para todos lados buscando un lugar para refugiarnos de la lluvia.

— ¡Allí! —dijo Tom mientras apuntaba a una cafetería.

El tomo mi mano nuevamente y corrimos en la lluvia hasta llegar a aquel lugar. Al entrar el calor del lugar nos abrazo, nos sentamos en una mesa al fondo del lugar.

—Vaya—suspiro Tom—creo que este no ha sido mi día.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Primero te golpeo, luego los paparazzis me persiguen y por último la lluvia, lamento arrastrarte a esto, lo único bueno que me paso es que todo fue contigo.

Me sonroje ante su último comentario pero me hice como que no lo oí.

—Por mí no te preocupes, esto es lo más divertido que me ha pasado desde que llegue a la tie… a Londres.

— ¿Qué es lo que van a ordenar? —pregunto al llegar una señora regordeta con un delantal manchado de grasa amarrado a su cintura y libreta en mano.

— ¿Gustas algo Jemma? —pregunto caballerosamente Tom.

—Un Earl Grey por favor—dije y la señora apunto en su libreta.

—A mi tráigame un café por favor—dijo Tom con amabilidad.

La señora termino de escribir y se fue. Tom no dejaba de verme, era como si nunca hubiera visto a alguien como yo, bueno supongo que en Midgard no hay demasiadas chicas con cabello blanco natural, yo luchaba por evadir esa mirada, aquella mirada era como si inspeccionara mi alma como si desnudara mi alma por completo, era incomodo que me siguiera viendo así. A mi mente brinco el recuerdo del día que conocí a Loki de niños… Loki… mi mente susurro su nombre… y el hueco en mi pecho se hizo más grande.

— ¿Te estoy incomodando? —pregunto Tom y los recuerdos me abrumaron.

Por un momento creí haber escuchado y visto a Loki.

— ¿Loki? —pregunte confundida.

—Es Tom.

Sacudí mi cabeza para apartar los recuerdos.

—Lo…lo siento yo ammm… descuida no me incomodaste—mentí.

—Realmente lamento haberte arrastrado a esto—tomo mi mano con ternura y delicadeza pero yo la aparte.

—De verdad no te preocupes.

— ¿Y qué hacías en la calle?

—Iba a subir a mi auto, acababa de salir de la obra.

— ¿De verdad? —Asentí— ¿Qué te pareció?

—No se me da mucho la crítica y creo que no tengo derecho a criticar algo que desconozco, me refiero al arte de la actuación, en cuanto a la obra solamente la leí no me puse a meditar en ella a fondo.

— ¿Leíste Coriolanus? ¿Te gusta Shakespeare? —sus ojos centellaron de emoción.

—Solo he leído algunas de sus obras o unos cuantos sonetos, la verdad a veces es algo confuso.

—Si al principio lo es…

Tom estuvo hablándome de las obras de Shakespeare, me hablo de por qué le gustaban, también me conto sobre su pasión por el teatro. Era impresionante ver como su rostro se iluminaba al hablar con tal pasión sobre lo que le gustaba. La camarera llego con nuestra orden.

— ¿Y tú qué haces Jemma? —pregunto Tom mientras le daba un sorbo a su café.

— ¿Disculpa? —no había entendido muy bien la pregunta.

—Sí—dijo con una sonrisa— ¿A qué te dedicas?

"Oh pues veras Tom, soy una reina de un mundo desconocido, pero he venido a la tierra a visitar a mis amigos los Vengadores ¿los conoces? Salvaron a la tierra de mi novio muerto y bueno yo fui parte de los Vengadores porque tengo poderes de hielo y S.H.I.E.L.D me entreno para ser una asesina". Claro ya parece que le iba a decir aquello, tuve que pensar con cuidado mis palabras.

—Pues… trabajo en una agencia—le di un sorbo a mi te.

— ¿Agencia? ¿De qué clase? ¿De autos, de viajes?

Reí.

—No ammm… es como de ammm… el gobierno.

— ¿El gobierno?

—Así es, trabajo para el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

—Ah, eres americana.

—Si—"mentirosa" susurro una vocecita.

—Bueno yo soy de Londres.

—Así que estas en casa.

—Sí—sonrío, su sonrisa era muy bonita, muy…sincera—oh mira—volteamos a ver a la ventana del local—ha parado de llover.

Nos levantamos de la mesa, Tom se ofreció a pagar. Salimos de la cafetería y él amablemente se ofreció a acompañarme a mi auto. Caminábamos en silencio por las calles de Londres, el caminaba a mi lado con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su chamarra. Me encantaba respirar el aroma a lluvia sobre el pavimento mojado. Llegamos al auto.

—Este es mi auto—le dije mientras me paraba a un lado del coche.

—Bueno… entonces… ¿nos vemos otro día?

—No lo creo—digo algo triste.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Mañana me voy a Nueva York.

—Bueno… ammm… podrías darme tu número de celular y…—lo interrumpí.

—Tom, no quiero sonar grosera pero… no me interesa tener relación alguna contigo.

Vi la sorpresa en su rostro pero se relajo y sonrió amablemente.

— ¿Crees en el destino? —pregunto él.

—Por supuesto.

—Entonces dejemos todo en manos del destino, si el destino nos junto esta noche dejémoslo que nos vuelva a juntar ¿te parece?

—Yo no creo que…-me interrumpió poniendo uno de sus largos dedos sobre mis labios.

—No digas nada…es mas hagamos una apuesta.

— ¿Una apuesta? —me reí.

—Sí, si nos volvemos a encontrar aceptaras tener una cita conmigo y me besaras.

Aquello me tomo por sorpresa, entendí que él quería besarme ¿Por qué no solo lo hacía y ya? Era muy improbable que nos volviéramos a juntar por el resto de nuestras vidas, teníamos ritmos de vida muy diferentes, yo soy una agente/vengadora y el es un actor.

— ¿Por qué si solo quieres un beso no lo haces y ya?

—Podría—se acerco peligrosamente a mí, nuestras narices rozaron y nuestras respiraciones chocaron—pero soy un caballero y no lo haría de esa manera—me sonrió y acaricio mi mejilla tiernamente, haciendo que los vellos de mi mejilla se erizaran por la electricidad. — entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas la apuesta?

Me reí sabiendo que él llevaba todas las de perder.

—Acepto—sonríe, el se aparto de mi y ambos estrechamos las manos.

—Trato hecho. —se rio, él tenía una peculiar risa, era un ruido tierno que jamás había oído.

—Adiós Tom.

—No—tomo mi mano y la beso con la misma caballerosidad de un príncipe—hasta que el destino nos vuelva a unir.

Sonreí y entre al auto, lo vi alejarse del lugar. Al perderlo de vista iba a arrancar el auto pero vi una nota en el parabrisas, abrí la ventana y tome la nota. Era de Darcy y decía:

"_No sé donde rayos te metiste, pedí un taxi y me fui._

_Darcy"_

Arranque el auto y vi la hora en el radio del auto, eran las 3:00 am ¡Por Yggdrasil! Era tardísimo, conduje por la ciudad de Londres hasta llegar a la casa de Jane. Al entrar solo estaban Thor, Jane y Darcy despiertos y preocupados.

— ¡Jemma! —exclamo Thor al verme y corrió a abrazarme— Gracias a Yggdrasil que estas bien ¿Dónde te habías metido? —Pregunto dejándome de abrazar y agarrándome por los hombros— ¡Por la barba de Odín! ¿Quién te ha golpeado?

—Fue un accidente Thor—le explique.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —escuche la voz de Darcy detrás de Thor.

—Nunca creerás con quien me encontré—le dije a Darcy mientras Thor se hacía a un lado para verla.

— ¿A quién? —pregunto Darcy.

—Vengan a sentarse—dijo Jane y así lo hicimos—voy a traerte algo de hielo.

— ¿Con quién te encontraste Jemma? —pregunto Darcy.

—Con tu amado Tom Hiddleston.

— ¿Qué? ¡El maldito se fue por otra puerta!

—Sí, fue él quien me golpeo con la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunto molesto Thor y llamo a Mjolnir.

—Tranquilo grandulón—toque su fornido brazo—fue un accidente, el no me vio.

—Mmm… más le vale jure por mi honor protegerte.

—Y haces un excelente trabajo—dije con sarcasmo pero Thor no lo entendió creyendo que realmente alababa su labor como mi protector y bajo a Mjolnir—Bueno…—continúe con mi relato—después huimos de unos hombres que nos atosigaban con sus cámaras.

—Paparazzis—dijo Darcy.

—Nos escondimos de ellos en un callejo y después comenzó a llover y nos refugiamos en una cafetería, me invito un té y estuvimos hablando.

— ¿Cómo es? —pregunto Darcy.

—Amable, caballeroso…

—No, eso no dime como es físicamente ¿Qué te decía? Dame detalles sucios.

—Darcy él no me interesa para nada solo lo trate como una persona normal.

—Bueno…—dijo molesta— ¿Y cómo fue?

—Ya te lo dije amable, caballeroso y atento.

—Aquí tienes —dijo Jane llegando con una bolsita de hielo, me la puse en el golpe de la frente.

— ¡Auch! —me queje y después di un suspiro de alivio—que bien se siente, bueno creo que es hora de que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana temprano hablare a S.H.I.E.L.D.

Darcy se despidió y se fue a su casa, Thor y Jane se durmieron en la habitación de Jane y yo me dormí en la habitación de huéspedes.

En la noche el recuerdo de Loki me ataco y aquel vacio que por un momento había creído extinto volvió a aparecer, llore en silencio, llore por Loki, llore por mí, llore porque creí que ya jamás iba a ser amaba. Ojos verdes me miraban en la oscuridad llenos de amargura y de odio, después el brillo intenso de unos ojos azules me salvo de la oscuridad de mi alma… los ojos azules de Tom me consolaron esa noche.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3: "LA TORRE VENGADORES"**

[Jemma]

Me desperté con la luz del sol de la ciudad de Londres. Me levante de la cama y tome un relajante baño caliente, al salir me coloque mi uniforme de S.H.I.E.L.D, abroche mi cinturón de armas. Salí de la habitación y vi a Thor y a Jane desayunando, Jane había hecho huevos con beicon y hot cakes.

— ¿Estas lista Jane? —le pregunte mientras metí un pedazo de hot cake a mi boca.

—Sí—le dio un sorbo a la taza de café—tengo mis maletas listas en el cuarto.

—Muy bien.

El desayuno transcurrió normalmente. Al terminar el desayuno Thor le ayudo a Jane a lavar la vajilla, la verdad aquello me sorprendió; en Midgard Phil me acostumbro a que yo lavara mis platos ya que no iba a tener servidumbre que lo hiciera por mí, pero Thor jamás en su vida había hecho aquello. Solo Jane tenía en su mano el poder de controlar al poderoso Thor, ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta que mi amigo grandulón esta perdidamente y verdaderamente enamorado de aquella mortal. Ni la mujer más bella de Asgard había logrado enamorar así al dios del trueno como esta midgardiana lo hacía.

Jane fue a su habitación por sus maletas y yo llame a S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Identificación" volvió a pedir el comunicador.

—Agente Jemma, nivel 9, clave 0-8-4-G-L-E-R.

"Clave Aceptada" apareció en aquella pantalla.

—Comunícame con la agente María Hill.

"Procesando… Llamando a la agente Hill". La imagen de Hill apareció en la pantalla.

—Agente Jemma, que sorpresa—dijo con sarcasmo Hill.

—Es un placer también hablar contigo Hill—dije usando su mismo tono—te hablo solo porque necesito la autorización para usar uno de los jets de S.H.I.E.L.D.

— ¿Un jet? —Pregunto sorprendida— ¿Para qué?

—Para irme de picnic—dije con sarcasmo—necesito ir a Nueva York.

—Bien te lo mando ¿Dónde estás?

—En Londres.

—Envíame las coordenadas.

—Seguro—teclee las coordenadas en el comunicador y se las envié a Hill—Listo.

—Tendrás el jet en menos de 20 minutos.

—Gracias—"Llamada Finalizada" apareció en la pantalla del comunicador y lo guarde en mi cinturón—De nada fue un placer espero que te vaya bien—dije haciendo mofa de lo Hill debió haber dicho pero no dijo.

—Estoy lista—dijo Jane llegando con una maleta.

—Yo también—dijo Thor empuñando a Mjolnir y abrazando a Jane por la cintura.

—Bien, el jet no debe de tardar en llegar.

Efectivamente así fue, el sonido del jet se escucho y se detuvo en el techo de la casa de Jane. Subimos al techo y la compuerta del jet estaba abierta y de ella salió un agente de tez morena, cabello rapado y una pequeña barba negra.

— ¿Agente Jemma?—dijo aquel agente moreno.

—Así es— conteste.

—Soy el agente Tripplet—dijo bajando del jet y extendiendo su mano para saludarme—me mandaron para llevarla a Nueva York.

Estreche su mano.

—Es correcto, bueno… a mí y mis amigos.

— ¡Por todos los cielos! —el agente Tripplet abrió sus ojos impresionado— ¡Es Thor! Señor es todo un honor llevarlo—dijo saludando al rubio.

—Gracias—contesto amablemente Thor.

—Vengan conmigo—el agente Tripplet nos dirigió al jet.

Entramos al jet, Thor y Jane se quedaron en los asientos traseros mientras que el agente Tripplet y yo nos sentamos detrás de los controles del jet, nos colocamos los audífonos y el agente Tripplet despego el jet.

— ¿Dónde necesitan ir? —pregunto el moreno.

— ¿Has visto los departamentos que están sobre la séptima avenida? —pregunte.

—Así es.

—Ahí necesito que nos dejes.

—Está bien.

En el camino a Nueva York, el agente Tripplet me contaba sobre las nuevas amenazas que golpeaban a ahora a S.H.I.E.L.D. El camino a Nueva York fue muy corto, el agente Tripplet dejo el jet sobre el techo de los departamentos y nos abrió la compuerta del jet.

—Fue un placer conocerlo—dijo el moreno—ya sabe agente Jemma puede contar conmigo cuando necesita, claro a menos de que no esté ocupado con Garret.

— ¿Garret? —pregunte.

—Sí, es mi S.O.

—Pobre de ti—le dije.

— ¿Por qué? Es un buen S. O.

—Mmm… a mi no me lo parece y su protegido.

— ¿Ward?

—Sí, en cada misión que me ponían con él era un fracaso total, él siempre se quería llevar la gloria y optaron por dividirnos y mandarnos solos.

—Bueno que pena, en fin tengo que regresar, de nuevo fue un placer conocerlos.

—Lo mismo digo Tripplet. —estrechamos nuestras manos.

—Hasta pronto— el agente subió al jet y despego.

Entramos al edificio.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —pregunto Jane—Creí que necesitabas ir con Stark.

—Así es—conteste— solo vengo por algunas cosas.

Nos detuvimos frente a una puerta.

—Espero hayas traído tus llaves—dijo la castaña.

— ¿Quién necesita llaves? — dije.

Coloque mi mano sobre la puerta y esta la escaneo rápidamente y se abrió, entramos al departamento.

—No toquen las cosas de Phil por favor—les pedí.

— ¿Quién es Phil? —pregunto la científico.

—Era un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D, el era como mi padre —abrí mi pequeño armario midgardiano.

—Jane tú lo llegaste a conocer—le recordó Thor. —Era el hijo de Coul.

— ¡¿El que me robo mis cosas?! —pregunto sorprendida Jane.

—Así es—contesto Thor.

—Con qué tipo de gente te gusta juntarte Jemma—bromeo Jane.

Saque una maleta del armario.

—Yo que tu no diría nada Jane—le advertí—ya que tu novio es uno de ellos.

— ¡Oh, touché! —exclamó la castaña.

Comencé a guardar mi ropa midgardiana en aquella maleta, guarde también una que otra arma. Al terminar de guardar todo cerré mi armario y abrí el de Phil para revisar que todo estuviera en orden, me encontré con la sorpresa que la ropa de Phil no estaba, aquello fue muy… extraño ¿Dónde estaba la ropa de Phil? ¿Se la habrá llevado S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Para qué? En el fondo del ropero vi un gran sobre con mi nombre escrito en el, aquella era la letra de Phil y en una de las orillas del gran sobre tenia sellado el logo de S.H.I.E.L.D.

— ¿Estas lista Jemma? —pregunto Thor.

—Casi—guarde el sobre en la maleta y la cerré—solo me falta buscar mi placa de S.H.I.E.L.D—busque en mi cajón de siempre y no estaba, busque en los cajones de Phil y ahí encontré mi placa—que extraño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunto Jane.

—Hay algunas cosas movidas en el departamento, se supone que ya nadie había venido.

—Tal vez vino alguien de S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Espero que haya sido eso—guarde mi placa en la maleta y la volví a cerrar—vayamos a buscar un taxi.

Bajamos al lobby del edificio, al salir detuvimos a un taxi, guardamos las maletas en la cajuela y nos subimos al taxi, Thor y Jane en la parte trasera y yo adelante con el conductor.

— ¿A dónde los llevo? —pregunto el taxista.

—A la Torre Stark—le pedí.

—Querrá decir la Torre Vengadores—me corrigió el taxista mientras comenzaba a conducir por las calles de la Gran Manzana.

— ¿Disculpe? —pregunte confundida.

—Así es señorita, desde el ataque a la ciudad el millonario empresario le cambio el nombre a su torre.

—Stark eres un maldito chiflado—murmure.

—De hecho—continuo el taxista ignorando mi murmuro—a muchos nos hace sentir seguros esa torre.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunte.

—Sí, es como un faro de esperanza.

Se sintió bien escuchar aquello, se sintió bien el saber que significas algo para la humanidad en lugar de ser solo un grupo de monstruos.

El taxista se detuvo frente a la torre, bajamos y dirigimos la mirada hacia la cima de la torre, todo estaba casi igual solo que en lugar de leerse el nombre "Stark" en la cima, en su lugar había una letra "A" que significaba "Avengers".

Sacamos las maletas de la cajuela, Jane le pago al taxista y entramos en la torre.

En la entrada había una recepcionista, pelinegra de ojos azules, de buen cuerpo, típico de Stark; nos acercamos a la joven.

—Buenas tardes—dijo la joven.

—Buenas tardes—conteste—venimos a ver al señor Stark.

—El señor Stark no se encuentra en estos momentos-contesto la recepcionista.

— ¡Esto no es un hotel! —reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar del mundo, la voz del pomposo filántropo que acababa de entrar al edificio.

—Anthony Edward Stark—dije y me voltee a verlo— ¿así tratas a tu chica? —dije.

—La reina de las nieves ha regresado —bromeo haciéndome una reverencia— ¿Qué tal va ese lanzamiento? —pregunto el playboy golpeando el brazo de Thor. —Mary—dijo llamando a su recepcionista—prepara dos tarjetas Vengadores y una para personal autorizado.

—Si señor—contesto la morena.

—Vengan conmigo—dijo Tony—les presentare al resto del equipo.

— ¿El resto del equipo? —pregunto Thor confundido.

—Los Vengadores se multiplicaron—llamo al elevador—bueno se unieron unos cuantos más al equipo.

Llego el elevador, se abrieron las puertas de par en par y entramos los cuatro, subimos la última planta de la Torre Vengadores, al llegar las puertas se abrieron y entramos al remodelado pent-house del edificio.

_"__Bienvenidos Vengadores y señorita"_ la voz de la conocida I. A. de Tony resonó en el lugar.

—Thor—lo llamo Tony— ¿Cómo se llama tu novia? Necesito su nombre para que Jarvis la identifique.

—Me llamo Jane Foster—contesto la castaña y estiro su mano al genio y ambos estrecharon manos—soy científico.

— ¡Estupendo! —Dijo Tony emocionado— ¿te gustaría trabajar?

— ¿Trabajar? —pregunto confundida Jane.

—Sí, cuatro plantas enteras del edificio están dedicadas a diversas investigaciones, por supuesto si es que está interesada.

— ¡Por supuesto! —los ojos de Jane brillaron de la emoción

—Perfecto, ammm… Jarvis llama a todos los Vengadores.

_"__Si señor" _contesto la I. A.

Minutos después llegaron por elevador unos rostros familiares y otros rostros desconocidos totalmente para mí.

—Bueno señores—dijo Stark—hare las presentaciones correspondientes, esto será agotador—suspiro con pesar el millonario—señores y señorita—dijo refiriéndose al grupo de Vengadores que llego—ante sus ojos tienen a dos Vengadores fundadores, Thor dios del trueno, señor del martillo, hijo de Odín, bla, bla, bla y ella—me señalo—es mi protegida, la reina Jemma o agente o semidiosa, lo que sea.

— ¿De verdad eres reina? —pregunto Bruce.

—Sí, lo soy—conteste—de un mundo llamado Glerheim.

Tony fingió toser para llamar la atención.

—Como les decía bueno, ella es Jane Foster, novia del señor del trueno y ellos—nos hablo a nosotros y señalo al resto de los Vengadores—bueno a Barton y a Bruce ya los conocen, ella es Janet—señalo a una chica bajita, cabello castaño corto, con un disfraz de colores negro y amarillo—ella es conocida como "La Avispa" —Janet se encogió de tamaño y comenzó a volar —Janet eso no era necesario.

—Ash Tony, solo quería que quedara claro el punto de "La Avispa"

—Gracias Janet—dijo con sarcasmo—ella es novia del Doctor Hank Pym—Tony señalo a un chico guapo de cabello rubio cenizo, traía una bata de laboratorio y debajo de la bata se dejaba ver su traje rojo con negro— el es conocido como "El Hombre Hormiga".

—Yo me limitare de hacer demostraciones—dijo sonriente el Doctor Pym.

—Y por ultimo pero no menos importante—continuo Tony—el es Táchala rey de Wakanda—era un hombre moreno, cabello corto rizado y negro, usaba un traje negro—el es mejor conocido como "La Pantera Negra".

—Parece que los Vengadores estamos rodeados de la realeza—bromeo Clint.

—Bueno—continuo hablando Stark—cada dos Vengadores comparten piso, todo nos reunimos en el pent-house para comer, tomar algo y relajarnos, la planta que sigue es mía.

—Tony—lo llamo Janet recuperando su tamaño normal—sigo creyendo injusto que tengas un piso para ti solo—se cruzo de brazos molesta.

—Oye, lo tengo que compartir con Pepper y además a ti Hank no te corre de la habitación—se excuso el filántropo—como les decía debajo de mi piso bueno lo he reservado para mi protegida Jemma, aun que probablemente lo compartirás con Capi-Paleta.

—Por mi está bien—dije.

—Hablando de Steve—dijo Thor— ¿Dónde están él y Natasha?

—Por el momento están trabajando en S.H.I.E.L.D-contesto Clint.

— ¿Te saliste de S.H.I.E.L.D? —le pregunte a Barton.

—No, ya no confiaron en mí desde que el extraterrestre entro en mi cabeza-contesto el halcón.

—Oh lo siento—dije.

—Descuida, estoy mejor con los Vengadores.

—Bien—continuo Stark—debajo de Jemma estarán Thor y Jane compartiendo piso con Janet y Hank, en el piso que sigue Clint esta solo pero si Natasha llegara a venir compartiría piso con ella y por ultimo están Bruce y Táchala, los demás pisos de la torre son sala de videos, laboratorios, campo de entrenamiento, spa, sala de juntas, etc. etc. ¿quedo todo entendido? —todos asentimos—bueno, Thor, Jane y Jemma pueden ir a instalarse, los demás regresen a sus actividades.

Todos subimos al elevador menos Tony, yo fui la primera que se bajo del elevador; al salir las puertas del elevador se cerraron detrás de mí. Frente a mi había un pasillo que terminaba con un gran ventanal, en el lugar solo había dos puertas, una a mi izquierda y la otra a mi derecha; las puertas tenían placas con los nombres grabados de sus respectivos dueños. Entra en la habitación que tenía mi nombre, al abrir la puerta la voz etérea de Jarvis sonó.

_"__Bienvenida señorita Jemma, esperamos que la habitación sea de su agrado"_ dijo amablemente la I. A.

-Gracias Jarvis-deje mi maleta en la cama.

Comencé por inspeccionar la gran habitación, era una habitación muy grande, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de habitaciones, el tamaño de la habitación me hizo sentirme como en casa, aquella habitación tenía su propio baño, un gran armario y un lindo tocador. Lo que más me gusto de la habitación fue el enorme ventanal que me mostraba la ciudad de Nueva York en todo su esplendor.

—Toc, toc—Tony abrió la puerta simulando con su boca el sonido que se hace al tocar una puerta— ¿Qué te parece tu habitación Frost?

—Más familiar de lo que crees—sonreí con nostalgia sin apartar la mirada de la ciudad.

— ¿Qué te hizo abandonar a cuernitos? —pregunto con curiosidad el playboy mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

—El…—baje la mirada viendo el alfombrado del suelo—murió—un nudo se formo en mi garganta.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dijo el hombre de hierro abriendo sus ojos cafés.

—Sí, antes del ataque a la ciudad de Londres—mire por el ventanal y sentí una lagrima resbalar por mi mejilla.

—Oh Jemma—no supe cuando fue que el filántropo se levanto, pero se encontraba ahora parado detrás de mi pasando sus manos por mis brazos—lamento que te pase esto, no tengo palabras, pero sabes que aun me tienes aquí.

—Gracias Tony—toque una de sus manos.

—Bueno—me voltee a verlo—te venía a dejar esto—me entrego una tarjeta—este es tu pase de Vengador, además lo usamos para llamarnos entre nosotros—tome la tarjeta.

—Gracias.

—En una hora te veo en el salón Vengadores—dijo Tony marchándose.

— ¿Cuál es…?—me interrumpió.

—Piso 20—salió sin decir nada más.

Tome mi maleta y la abrí, lo primero que vi al abrirla fue mi placa de S.H.I.E.L.D y el sobre con mi nombre. Tome aquel pesado sobre, lo abrí y dentro de aquel sobre había una tableta, la encendí y el logo de S.H.I.E.L.D apareció, toque el logo y desapareció dejando en su lugar un boto de play, presione el botón y al momento que lo pulse la imagen de Phil apareció en la pantalla.

—Phil—susurre.

—Hola Jemma—comenzó a hablar Phil en el video—si estás viendo este video es porque regresaste de la tierra y fuiste a nuestro departamento— ¿Cómo sabía eso? —Jemma esto que te voy a decir no es sencillo pero sabes que te quiero como una hija y no podía ocultarte eso… Jemma… estoy vivo—trate de procesar aquella palabras, no podia creer que Phil estuviera vivo, yo lo vi morir, era imposible, pero esa era la única explicación de que su ropa no estuviera y todo en el departamento estuviera movido—es verdad esto que te digo Jemma, por eso mi ropa no estaba en el departamento, me encuentro en una misión que me puso el Director Fury. Jemma sé que esto posiblemente te lastima y te confunde pero bueno, si morí pero los doctores lograron revivirme. Desearía estar contigo mi pequeña o que estuvieras conmigo en esta misión, estoy viajando en el bus ¿lo recuerdas? Apuesto que sí, tenemos muchas memorias juntos en este avión, te extraño Jemma. Te pido de favor que no les reveles esto a los demás Vengadores yo se los quiero decir a su tiempo, tampoco le digas nada a… Audrey—se refería a la chelista—sabes que esta noticia la lastimaría demasiado, tu mejor que nadie entiende ese dolor Jemma, espero me entiendas y puedas perdonarme. Una cosa más Jemma, he modificado tu placa de S.H.I.E.L.D, ahora es un comunicador directo conmigo, úsalo en caso de emergencia. Te quiero Jemma eres mi niña caída del cielo—beso la yema de sus dedos y me mando un beso, la imagen se congelo con el sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes. Bese la yema de mis dedos y los puse sobre su imagen en la tableta.

Sorbí la nariz, no me había dado cuenta en qué momento comencé a llorar, apague la tableta, tome mi placa de S.H.I.E.L.D y los guarde en un cajón.

Comencé a guardar mis ropas en el nuevo armario y también las armas que me había traído conmigo.

La hora de reunirme con Stark llego, salí de mi habitación y subí al elevador, pulse el botón con el numero 20. El elevador se detuvo en el piso, las puertas se abrieron mostrándome un salón donde en el centro había una gran mesa redonda y en el centro de la mesa había un holograma del planeta tierra girando. Al entrar la puertas se cerraron detrás de mí, en aquel salón se encontraban Thor y Tony.

—Caballeros—dije llamando su atención.

—Qué bueno que llegas Jemma—dijo Tony.

— ¿Dónde esta Jane? —le pregunte a Thor.

—Hank y Bruce le dan un recorrido por los laboratorios—contesto Thor.

—Bien…—dijo el filántropo—lo reuní a ustedes por esta razón—tecleo sobre la mesa redonda—después del ataque a la ciudad de Nueva York han pasado varias cosas, criminales para ser más específicos, varios de ellos estaban encerrados en las prisiones secretas de S.H.I.E.L.D—el holograma mostro las imágenes de algunas de esas prisiones—hace como un mes, hubo un fuga en las prisiones por una falla eléctrica aparentemente "accidental" —el holograma mostro videos de la fuga—en los únicos lugares donde no se presentaron fugas fue en el cubo y en el frigo. Lo que hemos estado haciendo a lo largo de este tiempo como Vengadores es recapturar a cada uno de los criminales—las imágenes de los criminales fueron apareciendo en lista—algunos de ellos ya han sido capturados y enviados a una nueva prisión de la cual no volverán a escapar—las imágenes de varios criminales fueron tachadas y se mostraron videos de la nueva prisión.

— ¿Dónde está la nueva prisión? —pregunte.

—Hank, Bruce y yo estuvimos investigando y Hank encontró este lugar que se llama "la zona negativa" ahí está ubicada la prisión y no tienen escapatoria.

— ¿Qué son esas cosas? —pregunto Thor apuntando a unos robots.

—Son robots Ultron, invento de Hank, el quiere reformar a los criminales ayudándolos a ser mejores, el cree que pueden cambiar y ser buenos, en fin nuestro trabajo no termino con Loki y los chitaurris, aquello fue solo el comienzo de los Vengadores.

Tony tenía razón, el ataque de Loki a la tierra no fue el fin, solo había sido el detonante perfecto para darle inicio al Proyecto Vengadores y ahora ya no solo era un simple proyecto era un hecho.

Los Vengadores se han quedado para proteger y vengar a la tierra hasta su último aliento.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: "UN OSCURO PASADO"**

[Loki]

— ¡No! —grite despertando de golpe bañado en mi propio sudor.

Me pase mis manos por el rostro para borrar las horribles imágenes de aquella pesadilla, pero no podía borrar aquellas imágenes de mi mente ya que no era una pesadilla... eran mis recuerdos; los recuerdos de aquel pasado cuando… caí del Bifrost.

Me levante, me cubrí con la ilusión de la imagen de Odín y salí de la habitación del rey, el palacio estaba oscuro, solo estaba la poca iluminación de las velas.

La oscuridad del castillo trajo a mi mente el recuerdo de cuando caí en aquel desconocido y horrible mundo, el lugar donde conocí aquel titán ruin. Tanthos. Ese era su nombre, de solo recordarlo un escalofrío me recorría la columna. ¿Cómo fui a terminar con aquella bestia?

Salí a uno de los balcones de palacio y deje que el aire fresco de la noche de la ciudad dorada de Asgard rozara mi piel. Aquel suave tacto del viento era relajante, pero no lo suficiente como para apartar aquellas oscuras memorias.

Cerré mis ojos e inmediatamente los tuve que abrir, aun podía ver todas aquellas torturas que practico el horrible titán en mi persona. Era como si me arrancara la piel, pero mi piel seguía en su lugar, era como si te arrancaran el corazón y las torturas mentales era aun más fuertes que las físicas. La tortura que más odiaba ver era… que hiciera una visión donde podía ver a Jemma y a Thor teniendo sexo delante de mis ojos, aquello hizo que me asqueara, que mi odio por Thor, al que alguna vez llame hermano, hacia eso con Jemma aquello me pudría el alma en odio.

Sacudí la cabeza apartando aquella visión tan vivida para mí. Pero no tardo en atacarme otro horrible recuerdo.

Aquel titán me hizo visitar horribles mundos, mundos en los que hice actos horribles, pero a quien más herí sin darme cuenta fue a Jemma.

En aquellos mundos conocí a diferentes mujeres, mujeres que me deseaban y yo, sostuve relaciones con cada una de ellas. Solo eran relaciones sexuales pero aquello me hizo darme cuenta que; en ningún mundo iba a encontrar a una mujer como Jemma, en todos los mundos no había ninguna mujer que igualara su belleza y su encanto, en todo el universo solo había una Jemma y era mía. Ella era la única mujer que amo con todo el corazón.

Mi corazón se encogió al saber que ella no estaba conmigo que por mi culpa ella no estaba aquí. Tengo tanto dolor guardado en mi pecho y… no sé cómo deshacerme de él. Solo Jemma era mi luz en la oscuridad, mi faro de esperanza, la única que podía sacar este dolor de mi pecho.

Por primera vez en mi vida admito tener miedo.

A mi mente viene la imagen de una sonriente Jemma… pero la imagen se ve empañada al verla llorar por mí… al verla llorar mí supuestamente. Siempre he echado todo a perder con ella, creo que… eso es todo lo que sé hacer.

Las horribles cosas que hice con las mujeres con las que engañe a Jemma atacaron mi mente; de aquellas asquerosas y horribles relaciones tuve tres hijos, monstruos como yo.

Aquellos hijos los tenía ocultos para Jemma, ella no sabía que esos monstruos llamados hijos existían. Tres horribles hijos, un lobo, una horrible niña y una serpiente. No sé cómo pude llegar a concebir tales monstruos pero así fue. Desde mi fallida conquista a Midgard no sabía nada de ellos y no quería saber nada.

A veces me da miedo que las noches que he pasado con Jemma tengan consecuencias, tenía miedo de tener hijos con ella, tenía miedo de que ambos fuéramos a tener alguna clase monstruo, las posibilidades eran altas ya que ambos teníamos sangre Jotun ¿Qué clase de monstruo podrían procrear dos seres diferentes con el mismo tipo de sangre?

—Jemma…—susurre su nombre en medio de la noche dejando que su nombre fuera llevado por el viento.

A veces me sentaba en el trono de Odín en el cual podía ver todo, solo me sentaba ahí para verla, para saber cómo estaba para ver que hacia .

El estomago se me retorció al recordar que había dado a parar con los midgardianos que me humillaron en la tierra, me daba coraje verla feliz con ellos. Yo la necesitaba conmigo, abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, hacerla mía, mía, solo mía.

La sonrisa de Jemma se dibujo en mi mente, a mi mente brincaron los buenos momentos que pase con ella, las interminables noches de pasión a su lado.

Sacudí mi cabeza apartando también aquellos recuerdos, tenía que apartarla de mi mente, tenía que dejar de preocuparme por ella, debía dejar de sentarme en el trono de Odín para saber sobre ella. Estaba a punto de iniciar la segunda fase de mi plan y para eso necesitaba sacarme a Jemma de la mente y del corazón.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5: "HAIL HYDRA"**

[Jemma]

Había pasado una semana desde que llegamos a la Torre Vengadores. No habían pasado muchas cosas interesantes, solo atrapábamos uno que otro fugitivo de las prisiones de S.H.I.E.L.D y los encerrábamos en la Zona Negativa.

Me terminaba de vestir cuando mi identificación de Vengador sonó, la mire y era Tony quien me hablaba.

— ¿Qué pasa Stark? —pregunte mientras me cepillaba.

—Jemma necesito tu comunicador de S.H.I.E.L.D.

— ¿Para qué?

—Necesito revisar los archivos de los criminales, trato de usar la clave que me dio S.H.I.E.L.D pero me dice que es incorrecta, Jarvis intento de penetrar los archivos pero lo bloquean, por eso lo necesito.

— ¿Dónde estás?

—En mi taller.

—Voy para allá.

Tome el comunicador de S.H.I.E.L.D, me guarde mi tarjeta y mi comunicador en los bolsillos traseros de mi pantalón; salí de mi habitación y entre en el elevador de la torre. Pulse el numero de piso del taller de Stark, el elevador se movió y me dejo en el piso indicado, las puertas se abrieron para darme paso y se cerraron cuando entre al taller.

Este nuevo taller de Tony era una copia idéntica del taller que solía tener en Malibu; el cual fue destruido en un terrible accidente que tuvo Tony con un terrorista que se hacía llamar "El Mandarín".

—Oh ahí estas—dijo Tony apartando la mirada de su computadora— ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

—Aquí esta—me saque el comunicador del pantalón y se lo mostré, el rápidamente vino a mí, tomo el comunicador y regreso a su computador— ¿Ya desayunaste Tony?

—No, ammm… Janet estaba haciendo el desayuno, dijo que ella iba a hablarme cuando estuviera listo—chasqueo la lengua.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cómo enciendes este infernal aparato?

Me reí de él.

— ¿El creador de Iron Man no puede encender un simple comunicador? — me burle de él, me acerque, tome el comunicador de entre sus manos y presione el botón de encendido.

—Yo hice eso y no funciono—efectivamente así fue, el comunicador no encendió, volví a presionarlo e incluso golpee el aparato contra la mesa.

—No funciona.

— ¡Lo ves!

—Tal vez se descompuso ¿Crees que lo puedas reparar?

—Pan comido preciosa—Tony dejo el comunicador en una mesa—Jarvis escanea el comunicador y después…—mientras la I.A. obedecía a Tony una voz interrumpió al genio.

—Tony el desayuno está listo—la voz de Janet se dejo escuchar por la credencial de Tony.

—Ahora voy Janet solo estoy revisando…—el filántropo volvió a ser interrumpido.

—Anthony Edward Stark-dijo una molesta Pepper—si no subes en este instante a desayunar te esconderé tus licores y te mandare a dormir a tu taller por un mes.

Rodeo los ojos, molesto.

—Ya subo, Jarvis revisa esto por mi ¿quieres? Iré a desayunar, vámonos Jemma.

El millonario y yo entramos al elevador y llegamos al último piso de la Torre Vengadores. Al abrirse las puertas del elevador vimos que ya todos se encontraban desayunando.

—Que amables todos gracias por esperarnos—dijo con sarcasmo Tony— ¡Oye! ¡No, no, no! —Corrió directamente hasta donde se encontraba Thor, el genio le quito una caja de cereal al nórdico—Este es mi cereal favorito y por tu culpa Pepper ya ha ido a comprarlo ocho veces en una semana.

—Lo siento—dijo Thor con la boca llena de dicho cereal.

Tony se sentó a comer su cereal, yo me serví algo del desayuno que hizo Janet. Todo en la mesa era un reverendo desorden, todos hablábamos, comíamos y gritábamos, a veces aquello era un tanto exasperante, pero llegabas a acostumbrarte a aquellos que terminabas participando y riéndote; aquello era como estar en familia y la verdad es que esta era mi nueva familia.

_"__Señor"_ la voz etérea de Jarvis interrumpió en medio del ruido de nuestras voces.

— ¿Qué sucede Jarvis? —pregunto el creador de la I. A.

_"__Un agente de S.H.I.E.L.D llamado Sitwell desea hablar con usted y la señorita Jemma" _anuncio la I. A.

Las miradas en la mesa pasaron de Stark a mi persona y viceversa. ¿Qué rayos quería S.H.I.E.L.D con nosotros? ¿No había sido lo suficientemente clara al decir que no quería regresar? ¿A caso habría una catástrofe mundial que S.H.I.E.L.D necesita nuestra ayuda?

— ¿Vienes conmigo Jemma? —pregunto Tony parándose delante de mí.

Asentí. Ambos nos encaminamos al elevador, entramos y Tony pulso el botón del Lobby, las puertas se cerraron y el elevador comenzó a descender.

— ¿Qué crees que quieran? —me pregunto Tony.

—No lo sé—hice una mueca—cuando me fui a Asgard rompí todo lazo con S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Tal vez vengan por tu traje y tu placa—bromeo Stark, reí forzadamente—Oye era un chiste.

—Lo sé—reí sin ganas.

El agente Sitwell no podía venir por mi placa y aunque así fuera no se la daría, era mi único medio de comunicación con Phil.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron de par en par, salimos del elevador y ahí nos esperaba el agente Sitwell.

—Señor Stark, agente Jemma—Sitwell se acomodo el saco.

—La verdad prefería encontrarme a Coulson por estos lugares-dijo el filántropo.

—Es una pena que el agente Coulson haya muerto—contesto Sitwell.

"¡Mentira!" quería gritarle en la cara pero me tuve que contener.

— ¿Qué se le ofrece agente Sitwell? —pregunte secamente.

—La agencia está buscando al Capitán Rogers y a la agente Romanoff ¿de casualidad no estarán por aquí? —contesto Sitwell.

—No—contesto con normalidad Tony—creíamos que estaban trabajando con S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Oh, ya no más, hace unas horas ambos se fugaron con información importante que le pertenece a S.H.I.E.L.D—aquello no me daba buena espina.

— ¿El Capitán? —pregunta anonado Tony—Es imposible, de Natasha lo podría creer pero de Steve no.

— ¿Y el Director Fury que opina al respecto? —pregunte, si alguien conocía de verdad al Capitán era Nick Fury.

—El Director Fury murió en la madrugada—dijo sin emoción alguna, aquella noticia sobre la muerte de Fury me cayó como bote de agua helada, me tuve que sostener del brazo de Tony para no caer—si fue una pena, perdimos un gran hombre; en fin ¿Nos avisaran si el Capitán Rogers o la agente Romanoff llegaran a venir?

Tony iba a contestarle pero fui más rápida que él.

—Así lo haremos agente Sitwell—mentí con una sonrisa, la verdad aquellos años con Loki sirvieron para perfeccionar mis mentiras ante los demás, aun que nunca funcionaron delante del "dios de las mentiras"

Stark me miro asombrado y molesto.

—Es un placer seguir contando con agentes tan leales, bueno mi trabajo aquí está hecho, nos vemos señor Stark—estrecho manos con el playboy—hasta luego agente Jemma—ambos estrechamos nuestras manos—estaremos en contacto.

El agente Sitwell salió del edificio, Tony y yo dimos media vuelta y nos encaminamos al elevador, llamamos al elevador y las puertas se abrieron. Una vez adentro.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste que lo llamaríamos si Steve o Nat aparecían? —pregunto molesto Tony.

—Sabes mejor que yo que no creo capaz de eso a Steve, en cuanto a Natasha si se encuentra con Steve no la creo capaz de arrastrar hacia algo como eso al Capitán.

— ¿Y por qué le dijiste eso a Sitwell?

—Para que se largara de una buena vez, esto me da mala espina Tony y mucho mas la muerte de Fury.

—Sí, bien dicen que hierva mala nunca muere. —Ambos reímos— ¿Realmente crees que este muerto?

—Solo hay una forma de saberlo y eso es que tú repares el maldito comunicador.

El elevador se detuvo en el Pent-House de la torre, ya todos nos esperaban en la sala de descanso.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunto Janet.

— ¿Para que los quería S.H.I.E.L.D.? —pregunto Clint.

Nos sentamos con ellos en la sala de descanso. Entre Stark y yo les comenzamos a relatar lo ocurrido con el agente Sitwell, también les contamos sobre la muerte de Fury.

Al terminar de contarles aquello, todos comenzaron a opinar y a sacar sus propias conclusión terminar aquella pequeña reunión continuamos con nuestras actividades diarias.

Tony y yo regresamos a su taller.

— ¿Qué encontraste Jarvis? —pregunto el millonario a su I. A. cuando llegábamos al taller. es, todos estábamos de acuerdo en que Steve no era capaz de hacer aquello sin ningún motivo. Al

_"__Señor, el comunicador de la señorita Jemma está en perfecto estado"_ reporto Jarvis.

— ¿Y por qué no funciona?

_"__Al parecer alguien ha bloqueado la línea de la agente Jemma, al igual que hicieron con la suya señor"_.

—Es hora de ver que se trae S.H.I.E.L.D entre manos—dijo de manera maliciosa el creador de Iron Man.

Tony estuvo trabajando en mi comunicador todo el día, pero no tuvo ningún éxito. Algo muy sucio tenía que estar pasando en S.H.I. .

Muy temprano por la mañana; cuando el cielo todavía estaba oscuro, comencé a sentir que mi cama se movía constantemente.

—Jemma, Jemma—era Tony quien se encontraba brincado en mi cama y me movía bruscamente— ¡Jemma!

— ¡Lárgate Stark quiero dormir! —lo empuje bajando de la cama.

— ¡Oye! —Protestó— ¡Auch! ¡Jemma! —Oí un golpe, el genio se quejo por aquel golpe— ¡JEMMA! —no supe en qué momento se volvió a subir a mi cama pero lo siguiente que sentí fue su peso sobre mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y vi a Stark sentado a horcajadas en mi cuerpo.

— ¡Quítate Stark! —empecé a manotear con el pero él me detuvo por las muñecas y las puso sobre mi cabeza. — ¡Muévete Anthony!

— ¿Cómo? —Pregunto haciéndose el tonto— ¿Así? —dicho aquello comenzó a moverse de forma sensual sobre mi vientre y sentí su erección en mi bajo vientre.

— ¡Eres un imbécil!

—Ese no es un apodo muy sensual—paro de rozar su miembro contra mi bajo vientre.

—Ya Stark ¿a qué viniste?

—Oh si, tengo algo que mostrarte.

—Bien iré contigo, solo bájate no es lindo sentir tu erección en mi vientre.

—Oh Jemma sabes que lo deseas—dijo el playboy con voz ronca y seductora.

— ¡Bájate! —hice un movimiento con mis caderas y piernas y Stark termino de nuevo en el piso.

—Eres ruda nieves—dijo mientras se levanta entre risas sobando su trasero.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunte, me levante de la cama y me puse unas cómodas pantuflas.

—A mi taller.

Salimos de mi habitación y nos subimos al elevador, Tony pulso el botón que llevaba a su taller. Al llegar las puertas se abrieron y entramos.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa Tony? —le pregunte.

—Deje a Jarvis trabajando toda la noche con la señal de S.H.I.E.L.D y no había tenido éxito alguno—explico el genio—hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué obtuvo?

—Esto—Stark tecleo y una gran pantalla holograma apareció ante nosotros, en la pantalla se mostraban letras sin ningún orden y cambiaban constantemente.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Codificación semántica—contesto el filántropo, como si aquellas dos palabras resolvieran todas mis dudas—solo necesito encontrar la clave nemotécnica, solo me llevara unos segundos descifrarlo.

—No entendí nada pero haz lo que tengas que hacer—la verdad es que estas cosas científicas jamás se me dieron.

Tony comenzó a teclear en la computadora, yo solo lo observaba trabajar.

—Está listo—Stark paro de teclear y las letras poco a poco dejaron de moverse para mostrar un mensaje—"Fuera de las sombras hacia a la luz" —Tony leyó el mensaje en voz alta. — ¿Qué significa eso? —me pregunto y yo solo me encogí de hombros.

Las letras se movieron una vez más dejando ver un mensaje que me helo por completo y el aire en la habitación se hizo más denso. El mensaje decía:

"Hail Hydra"

Después de que aquel mensaje se nos fuera rebelado Tony hizo sonar la alarma para llamar a los Vengadores, todos nos reunimos en el Salón Vengadores.

Tony les comento las situaciones con nuestros comunicadores y señales de S.H.I.E.L.D, la sospechosa visita del agente Sitwell y que al parecer Hydra estaba infiltrada en S.H.I.E.L.D o que existía la posibilidad de que S.H.I.E.L.D fuera una parte de Hydra. No sabíamos que tan profundo era este asunto de Hydra o que era lo que realmente estaba pasando. Dedujimos que el Capitán, Natasha y Fury llegaron a descubrirlo y por eso estaban tras ellos, nosotros al no saber que tal era daño no podíamos hacer nada, estábamos técnicamente atados de manos. Como equipo acordamos a poyar al Capitán y a Natasha si llegaba a aparecer. Solo nos quedaba por hacer una sola cosa y eso era… esperar.

Paso un día en el que no obtuvimos noticias sobre S.H.I.E.L.D/Hydra o sobre Steve y Natasha.

Al día siguiente todo estuvo igual de tranquilo, tenía la pinta de ser un día tranquilo, todos estábamos metidos en nuestras actividades; estaba en la sala de descanso de los Vengadores, leía un libro que me prestó Janet se llamaba "Los Juegos del Hambre". La tranquilidad se rompió cuando Stark nos llamo a todos los Vengadores por nuestras tarjetas.

—Vengadores reúnanse en el Salón Vengadores—fue todo lo que dijo el millonario.

Janet, Clint, Thor y yo nos subimos al elevador para reunirnos con los demás.

Al llegar ya estaban todos ahí, solo faltábamos nosotros cuatro. Nos sentamos en nuestros respectivos lugares alrededor de la mesa redonda.

— ¿Para qué nos reuniste Stark? —pregunto Thor.

—Para esto—contesto Tony—tecleo sobre la mesa.

En el centro de la mesa aparecieron videos y noticias que me dejaron en shock, con ojos bien abiertos leí las letras en rojo de un noticiero que decían: "S.H.I.E.L.D ha caído"

Sentí que todo mi mundo se venía abajo, todo mi mundo caía a pedazos delante de mí; todo en lo que trabaje, todas las personas que conocí ¿A caso todo fue mentira?

En los videos se mostraba un Helicarrier estrellándose contra uno de los edificios de S.H.I.E.L.D el cual llamaban "Triskelion", otros videos mostraban otros dos Helicarriers cayendo cerca del Triskelion. Nadie decía nada, todos estábamos absortos viendo las imágenes y los videos.

—Y esta noticia salió hace unos minutos al aire—informo Tony—presiono un botón y en el holograma apareció un video de un noticiero, en el había una reportera transmitiendo desde el Triskelion.

—Hoy los líderes mundiales están buscando respuesta después de que la agencia de espías mas avanzada del mundo haya quedado inhabilitada por una serie de ataques. El presidente sostiene que este es el mayor fallo en inteligencia en la historia del mundo. Los documentos obtenidos de S.H.I.E.L.D son una prueba clara de experimentación con humanos, reservas de armas, todo oculto bajo una capa de humo. Con la seguridad mundial en riesgo, oficiales de todas partes llaman a S.H.I.E.L.D…—no podía seguir escuchando aquella noticia, todo eso era horrible, les había sido fiel hasta la muerte, estuve al servicio de mentirosos, ladrones y matones ¿Qué más en mi vida podrá ser mentira? —Los miembros del congreso están pidiendo una investigación pero no está claro a quién debería considerarse responsable. Muchos de sus líderes han desaparecido dejando a S.H.I.E.L.D fracturado e indefenso.

Stark apago el holograma. Por un momento nadie dijo nada ¿Qué podíamos decir? En el aire se podía sentir la tensión. El programa Vengadores inicio en S.H.I.E.L.D ¿Eso qué significaba para nosotros? ¿Los Vengadores fuimos creados por Hydra?

— ¿Saben lo que esto significa? —pregunto el dueño de la torre.

—Que no nos pueden relacionar con S.H.I.E.L.D nunca más si queremos que el mundo siga creyendo en nosotros—contesto Hank.

— ¿Y entonces qué? —Pregunto Clint— ¿Nos echaran a mí y a Jemma? —pregunto a la defensiva.

—No—dijo seriamente Tony—seguimos siendo un equipo y por desgracia ustedes no son los únicos involucrados con S.H.I.E.L.D, Steve y Natasha son los que estaba más relaciones con ellos en estos momentos.

— ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer Tony? —pregunto preocupada Janet.

Tony suspiro.

—Por el momento creo que no debemos involucrarnos, mantenernos al margen de la situación. Clint, Jemma se que deben tener amigos en S.H.I.E.L.D pero necesitan olvidarse por el momento de ellos, romper cualquier tipo de comunicación que tengan con ellos ¿sabes lo que eso significa Jemma?

—Destruirás mi comunicador—conteste secamente.

—Así es, tampoco podrán volver a portar algún símbolo de S.H.I.E.L.D, en cuanto a sus trajes de batalla descuiden, estamos trabajando en eso. Solo nos queda esperar que Nat y Steve aparezcan.

—Tony—la gruesa voz de Táchala se dejo oír— ¿Qué fue eso que dijo la reportera sobre documentos obtenidos de S.H.I.E.L.D?

—Es esto—el genio tecleo nuevamente sobre la mesa y varia información confidencial de S.H.I.E.L.D apareció—están por toda la red, también debemos de cuidarnos de esto, no sabemos en qué forma nos afectar. Así que…—suspiro—aparentemos que nada de eso pasó y esperemos a Steve y a Nat. Creo que es lo mejor.

Así, dimos por terminada la reunión, cada uno siguió con sus actividades, yo preferí encerrarme todo el día en mi habitación, esta noticia no me había caído bien.

Una parte más de mi mundo se había hecho pedazos, todos los años que trabaje para S.H.I.E.L.D ¿significa que también había trabajado para Hydra? Y todas las personas que conocí, con las que trabaje a las que les di mi confianza ¿Quiénes serían de Hydra? ¿Quiénes se habrán reído de mí al pretender alzar la bandera de S.H.I.E.L.D cuando en realidad le tenían más lealtad a Hydra? ¿Y Phil? ¿El también estaría trabajando para Hydra? ¡Phil!

El me había dicho que mi placa de S.H.I. era un comunicador directo con él. Me había dicho que solo lo usara en caso de emergencia y esto era una emergencia ¿o no?

Saque mi placa de S.H.I.E.L.D de su escondite, la inspeccione y se aparentemente se veía normal pero sabía que no era así. ¿Dónde le habría colocado Phil el comunicador? Necesitaba saber cómo funcionaba aquello y solo había alguien que podía ayudarme en esto.

Caída la noche, cuando todos se habían ido a dormir. Salí de mi habitación y me fui al talle de Tony y como supuse este se encontraba vacío.

—Jarvis—llame a la I. A.

_"A sus ordenes señorita Jemma"_ contesto la I. A. con su misma voz etérea.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

_"__¿En qué le puedo servir?"_

—Antes, todo lo que te diga, todo lo que hagamos y todo lo que veas aquí lo mantendrás en secreto ¿entendido Jarvis?

_"__Pero señorita Jemma, si el señor Stark me llegase a preguntar tengo que ser sincero con él." _Protesto la I. A.

—Por favor Jarvis—le suplique—esto no es nada malo solo que… hablare con alguien que ninguno de los demás Vengadores puede saber de su existencia, porque si se llegasen a enterar tan solo como así los podríamos lastimar y lo pueden malinterpretar. ¿Prometes que no dirás nada Jarvis?

La I.A. guardo silencio por un momento.

_"__Lo prometo señorita". _Contesto finalmente_._

—Bien—saque la placa—se supone que esto es un comunicador—coloque la placa sobre la mesa—necesito que lo hagas funcionar.

La I. A. trabajo rápidamente y activo sin tardanza el comunicador, inmediatamente apareció una pantalla holográfica, en ella se leía "Identificación"

—Agente Jemma, nivel 9, clave 0-8-4-G-L-E-R.

Después en aquella pantalla apareció "Procesando… Clave de Voz… Aceptada"

A los segundos la imagen de Phil apareció. Sentí mis ojos empañarse.

—Phil…—susurre.

— ¡Oh Jemma, gracias al cielo! —exclamo Phil.

—Phil…por favor dime que tú no eres de…—el me interrumpió.

—No Jemma, no soy de Hydra y sabes que jamás lo seria—di un profundo suspiro—Jemma, sé que esto que le ha pasado a S.H.I.E.L.D te duele y me duele a mí también pero escucha, tu solo le serviste a S.H.I.E.L.D por un tiempo una pequeña parte de tu vida, en cambio yo le he servido toda mi vida, incluso di mi vida por S.H.I.E.L.D como viste… Jemma se que sientes que todo esto pudo ser una mentira, pero no lo es. La llama de S.H.I.E.L.D sigue ardiendo en nuestros corazones, S.H.I.E.L.D vive dentro de cada uno de los agentes que se mantuvieron leales, como tú y como yo y eso ni Hydra ni nadie lo puede derribar.

—Phil… me siento perdida, no que se hacer, te necesito aquí conmigo—cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y llore amargamente.

—Jemma mírame—así lo hice—no estás perdida mi niña, ya verás que esto se solucionara ¿Dónde estás ahora?

—En la torre con los Vengadores—me limpie las lágrimas con el dorso de mi muñeca.

—Que bien Jemma, me alegra que no estés sola, fíate de ellos como si fueran lo único que tienes.

—Tú y ellos son lo único que tengo.

— ¿Qué paso con…?—alguien interrumpió a Phil.

— ¡Coulson! —se escucho un voz de una chica que lo llamaba.

—Tengo que irme Jemma, sigue las ordenes que te han dado, recuerda que te quiero mucho y te extraño aun más. Siempre serás mi pequeña niña caída del cielo

—También te quiero y te extraño Phil.

—Hasta pronto mi niña. —me mando un beso y yo se lo regrese.

—Hasta pronto Phil.

La transmisión se termino y guarde mi placa. Yo aun seguía llorando.

_"__¿Se encuentra bien señorita?" _pregunto Jarvis.

—Muy bien Jarvis, mejor que nunca—sonreí.

La verdad es que Phil tenía razón. S.H.I.E.L.D no había terminado, seguía viviendo dentro de nosotros.

Este mundo necesitaba un cambio, pero ese cambio ya no lo podría hacer S.H.I.E.L.D, este cambio lo tendría que hacer los Vengadores, dándoles a la humanidad lo que más necesitaban en estos tiempos tan difíciles, lo que la humanidad necesita ahora era… esperanza.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6 "El ENGAÑO"**

[Loki]

Caminada de un lado para el otro en los aposentos del rey.

Tenía que pensar muy bien mi siguiente movimiento. Para continuar con la segunda fase de mi plan debía de asegurarme que Thor no iba a volver jamás a Asgard.

Lo más sencillo era matarlo, matar al guardián del puente, pero no. Aun no era el momento de matar a Thor, quería verlo sufrir lentamente, hacerlo sufrir como él me hizo sufrir todos estos años de humillación. Al guardián tampoco lo podía matar, creo que no se vería bien que Odín matara a Heimdall.

De los amigos de Thor; los tres guerreros y Lady Sif ya me había encargado, a los tres guerreros los mande a Vanaheim y Lady Sif estaba en Jotunheim, les había encargado varias misiones que los tendrán ocupados por un largo tiempo.

Ahora era momento de asegurarme que mi querido hermano no iba a volver jamás a su amada Asgard.

[Jemma]

Después de lo que paso entre S.H.I.E.L.D y Hydra llego el Capitán Rogers acompañado de un nuevo amigo que se llamaba Sam Wilson. Steve estaba herido, tal parece que lo habían herido mucho en la batalla, el Doctor no le había dado autorización para salir pero nos necesitaba, Tony contrato uno doctor y una enfermera para que estuvieran al pendiente de Steve para su total recuperación.

El Capitán nos conto lo que paso realmente con S.H.I.E.L.D y con Hydra, nos comento como fue que empezó todo aquel embrollo, también nos conto sombre "El Soldado del Invierno" o "Bucky" como él prefería llamarlo. También nos conto sobre la valentía de Sam Wilson o "Falcón". Tony le quería tender una invitación pero Sam se negó dijo que después de todo el ajetreo que paso en esos pocos días aun no estaba listo.

A los tres días de la llegada del Capitán también llego Natasha. Ella no quiso hablar sobre lo ocurrido en Triskelion, solo dijo que de ahora en adelante quería enmendar su camino.

Finalmente los Vengadores estábamos únicos, nuevamente como un equipo.

Sin darnos cuenta el mes ya había pasado, teníamos un mes viviendo en la torre, habían pasado varias cosas.

Un día Thor vino a mi habitación, me dijo que se quería casa con Jane, que sabía que como mortal no tendría mucho tiempo y quería aprovechar cada minuto con ella, pero para esto necesitaba la bendición de Odín su padre. El me invito para que los acompañara a Asgard, me negué a ir, aun no estaba lista para volver a Asgard, el recuerdo de Loki aun estaba fresco y aun dolía como si ayer lo hubiera visto morir.

Nunca me imagine lo mal que terminaría este viaje para Thor, para Jane e incluso para mí.

[Loki]

Desde el balcón de los aposentos del rey observe como el Bifrost era abierto.

El blanco caballo de Thor estaba a las afueras de Bifrost, mi querido hermano había regresado a Asgard y al parecer en compañía de su amada mortal.

¿Qué rayos estaban haciendo aquí? ¡Maldición! Aun no tengo listo el plan. Tal parece que lo tendré que desarrollar conforme se vayan dando las cosas.

Rápidamente use la ilusión de Odín, salí de la habitación, camine por los largos y dorados pasillos del palacio hasta llegar al salón del trono.

Me senté en el gran y dorado trono y a los pocos minutos Thor y Jane entraron, ambos hicieron una reverencia ante mí.

—El hijo prodigo ha regresado—dije sereno.

—Es un gusto verte padre—contesto Thor.

—Jane Foster…—dije su nombre en manera despreciativa— la mortal que hizo que mi primogénito heredero desistiera de subir al trono.

—Es un placer volver a verlo señor—contesto ella de manera serena.

— ¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? —pregunte.

—Hemos venido a visitarte padre y para saber cómo marcha todo en Asgard—contesto Thor.

Suspire.

—Desde el ataque de los elfos oscuros todo ha estado muy tranquilo, la paz ha vuelto a los nueve mundos gracias a ti—pero eso no durara mucho, por dentro esboce una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Bueno nos retiramos padre, con tu permiso padre—ambos se despidieron con una reverencia y salieron del salón del trono.

Me levante del trono y camine de regreso a los aposentos del rey.

Estaba en el balcón de la habitación del rey, observaba la ciudad dorada de Asgard en todo su esplendor, jamás me cansaría de esta vista, mientras sentía el sol acariciar mi piel nívea, mi mente se puso a idear un plan para asegurarme que el hijo de Odín no volvería jamás a Asgard. Tenía que deshacer de él cualquiera que fuera el costo.

Aun no tenía el plan cuando tocaron a la puerta, aun usaba la ilusión de Odín y el cuerpo verdadero de Odín estaba oculto bajo una ilusión; volvieron a tocar la puerta.

—Adelante—dije mientras continuaba viendo la ciudad de Asgard.

—Padre—sin voltear pude reconocer la voz de Thor, tantos años escuchándola la reconocía de entre las demás voces.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Por supuesto.

Escuche sus pasos acercarse hasta donde yo estaba, de reojo vi que se detuvo cuando llego a mi lado.

—Padre—note en el tono de su voz que estaba preocupado ¿Qué es lo que lo tendría así?

—Dime Thor.

El suspiro.

—Hay… hay otra razón por la que he venido a Asgard.

— ¿Oh si? ¿Cuál es?

—Pues veras, me gustaría tener tu bendición para… ammm… para…

— ¿Para qué Thor?

—Para casarme con Jane.

¡Por Yggdrasil! Aquellas palabras fueron como una bomba en mi cerebro, aquello rápidamente me activo para idear el plan perfecto para deshacerme de Thor, este era el momento perfecto para idear el mejor plan.

—Thor sabes lo que pienso respecto a…—el rubio me interrumpió.

—Lo sé padre, pero… la amo, no me importa que ella sea una mortal, no me importa que su vida sea un simple suspiro, la amo y quiero pasar el resto de su vida con ella, quiero aprovechar cada minuto de vida que ella tenga haciéndola feliz y amándola como no he amado a ninguna otra mujer.

—El hijo de Odín, teniendo a tantas bellas e inmortales mujeres prefirió figar sus ojos en una simple mortal.

—Así es el amor padre, nunca sabes como viene ni de donde, pero ella para mi es única, nunca encontrare una mujer como ella, en ninguno de los nueve reinos.

Suspire.

—Hijo, no sé qué decirte.

—No te apresures a contestarme, piénsalo bien padre—Thor dio media vuelva y comenzó su trayecto a la salida—la amo padre, de verdad la amo.

Dicho aquello salió cerrando la puerta detrás de él, no supe en qué momento la espalda se me había tensando, pero me relaje cuando él salió.

Era momento de trabajar, comencé a idear el plan perfecto para hacer que Thor no volviera jamás a Asgard.

Al pasar de las horas tenía mi plan listo, pondría el plan en marcha ahora. Fui a los aposentos de Thor y debajo de su puerta deje una nota que decía:

_"__Necesitamos hablar urgentemente, encuéntrame en el jardín de rosas"_

Deje aquella nota sin firma alguna, después me dirigí a la habitación de Jane a ella le deje esta nota:

_"__Te tengo una sorpresa, búscame en el jardín de rosas._

_Thor"_

Aquella nota la firme a nombre de Thor, conocía la letra de él perfectamente. Años de falsificar su letra mientras yo hacía su tarea por é. Al terminar aquello me fui rápidamente al jardín de rosas, llegue antes que ellos y prepare mi trampa.

[Thor]

Aquella ducha había sido refrescante, los baños que me daba en la torre eran buenos, pero nada se comparaba con una buena ducha con las aguas frescas de Asgard. Peinaba mi cabello; cuando llegue a Midgard, Jane me pidió que me lo cortara, peleamos tanto por aquello a mi me encantaba tenerlo largo, pero ella me lo pidió y tuve que aceptar, no podía negarme a nada que aquella hermosa mujer me pidiera, a todo le decía que si. Baje mi mirada y en el suelo, cerca de la puerta vi un pedazo de papel. Tome el papel y lo leí.

_"__Necesitamos hablar urgentemente, encuéntrame en el jardín de rosas."_

La nota no tenía firma, aquello decía que era algo urgente. Tome a Mjolnir y salí de mi habitación a paso apresurado. Llegue al jardín de rosas pero… estaba solo.

— ¿Hola? —Llame— ¿Hay alguien ahí?

—Thor viniste—la voz de una mujer se escucho detrás de mí, me voltee y vi la figura de Sif.

—Sif ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué me necesitabas con urgencia?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo—ella se acerco a mi contoneando sus caderas, para ser algo "urgente" se le veía muy tranquila.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Thor… ya no puedo callar esto por más tiempo—tomo mis manos y me vio directamente a los ojos—Thor yo…—cerro sus ojos por un momento meditando bien cuales iba a ser sus siguientes palabras—Thor, yo…te amo.

— ¿Qué? —aquello me tomo por sorpresa, solté sus manos bruscamente.

—Estoy enamorada de ti Thor, te amo—me volvió a decir y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella me estaba besando.

Yo no sabía qué hacer, Sif era mi compañera de batalla, mi mejor amiga, nunca la he podido ver como algo más, a pesar de las insinuaciones de los demás o incluso de mi padre, ella solo era una amiga muy querida. ¿Cómo la podia rechazar gentilmente sin herir sus sentimientos? Sif seguía prendida de mis labios cuando paso lo que desato una cadena de horribles momentos para mí.

— ¡THOR! —el grito de una muy enfada Jane se dejo oír en la escena, Sif paro de besarme al oír el grito de la castaña.

— ¡Jane! —exclame al verla parada detrás de la pelinegra—Jane déjame explicarte no es lo que tú crees…—trataba de explicarle.

— ¿Ah no? ¿Y que se supone que es?

— ¡Ella me beso!

—Podremos ser de mundos muy diferentes Thor pero esa excusa la usan todos los hombres y no te creo nada, no te quiero volver a ver ¡JAMAS! —Jane salió corriendo hecha un mar de lágrimas.

— ¡Jane espera! —estaba a punto de salir corriendo detrás de Jane pero la mano de Sif me detuvo.

—Lo siento mucho Thor—dijo apenada.

—Eso ya no importa Sif—le escupí molesto— ¡JANE! —ignore a Sif y salí corriendo detrás de Jane esperando poder enmendar este terrible malentendido.

[Loki]

Observaba como Thor se alejaba corriendo detrás de su estúpida y crédula mortal, sonreí maliciosamente. Cambie la ilusión de Sif por la de Odín.

Había sido un gran sacrificio el tener que besar a Thor, de seguro tendría pesadillas con aquello, pero ya que, solo espero que todo salga como lo planee.

A los pocos minutos me entere que Thor y su amada mortal se fueron a Midgard sin despedirse. Solo había una cosa más para asegurarme que Thor jamás iba a regresar a Asgard era deshacerme del guardián del puente. Y así lo hice.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7 :"FASE DOS"**

[Jemma]

Se escucho cuando Thor y Jane llegaron en la noche cuando ya todos estábamos descansado, se me había hecho que habían llegada muy rápido a los mucho solo estuvieron dos días en Asgard ¿A caso el padre de todo había decidido muy gustoso darle la bendición a su hijo para casarse con una mortal? ¿O se había negado rotundamente y los había mandado de regreso a la tierra desterrando para siempre a su único hijo? Cualquiera que fuera de las situaciones sabía que mañana nos darían la noticia y sabría que sería buena ya que Thor estaba decido casarse con ella no importado que o quien se entrometiera.

A la mañana siguiente la noticia con la que despertamos no era muy buena como yo pensaba. Jane y Thor habían tenido problemas en Asgard y no precisamente con el padre de todo si no con… Sif, ella beso a Thor y Jane cree que él la engaño con ella. Jane no quiso escuchar las explicaciones, disculpas y suplicas por parte de Thor. Ayer por la noche ella se había marchado de la torre dejando a un triste y roto Thor.

[Loki]

Perfecto. Esa era la palabra ideal para describir cómo iba marchando mi plan.

Thor y sus amigos fuera de Asgard, el guardián del puente encerrado y el padre de todo sumido en un profundo sueño del cual no despertara jamás.

Todo estaba listo para la fase dos de mi plan. Me encamine a los calabozos, un escalofrío me recorrió la columna al recordar la veces que me azotaron en esos lugares. Al término del escalofrío el odio y coraje que tenía por Odín y por Thor me invadió, eso imbéciles me las van a pagar.

Llegue a una de las puertas del calabozo y ordene a los guardias que me abrieran, entre y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Y ahí estaba ella, encadenada, aun así no dejaba de verse tan flamante como siempre. Su cabello rojo cual fuego le caía ondulado y largo sobre los hombros, ojos color chocolate que te miraban cual leona lista para atacar a su presa, sus grandes y rojos labios eran una tentación para cualquiera, usaba un vestido color verde azulado que definía sus sensual figura, toda ella era una invitación al placer y a caer en tus más bajas pasiones. Si, así es Lorelei.

Recuerdo el día que mande a Sif por ella, desde el trono pude ver todo. Había sido divertido verlas pelear, Lorelei uso sus armas contra ella, restregándole en la cara como le había quitado un ex-amor y como Thor jamás la había amado, fueron golpes bajos por parte de Lorelei pero fue entretenido. Lo mejor de todo fue que un grupo de estúpidos midgardianos; que portaban del mismo uniforme con el que una vez vi a Jemma, ayudaron a Sif a capturar a Lorelei. Tontos mortales no saben lo que les espera.

Lorelei me miraba molesta y con recelo.

— ¿Qué te tiene tan molesta querida? —pregunte. Ella no contesto porque tenía puesto un collar que no le permitía usar su encantadora voz, esa voz que encantaba a hombres idiotas—Oh lo siento, había olvidado que no puedes hablar—si sus ojos fueran dagas yo ya estaría muerto, sin embargo me reí de su amenazadora mirada— ¿Estas molesta porque no lograste escapar y yo sí? —Sus ojos molestos se transformaron a unos de total confusión, me deshice de la ilusión de Odín y sus ojos se abrieron en gran manera— ¿Sorprendida querida? —Toque su collar—te lo voy a quitar pero necesito que cooperes conmigo ¿me lo prometes querida? —Ella asintió. Obviamente no confiaba en ella pero qué más da, no importaba si ella quisiera usar sus encantos en mí, soy uno de los pocos que no cae en sus encantos. Le quite el dorado collar que le impedía hablar.

—Gracias querido—dijo Lorelei con una voz dulce y seductora.

—Basta Lorelei, sabes que no caigo en tus estúpidos encantamientos.

Ella se mordió un labio de manera seductora y me miro de arriba abajo.

—Desearía que no fuera así.

— ¡Es suficiente Lorelei! —le ordene y ella me dio una mirada de fastidio—no te enojes querida—tome su barbilla y la vi a los ojos— Dime querida…—con mi mano libre acaricie su mejilla— ¿Dónde está Amora?

Ella se rio sínicamente.

— ¿Por qué supones que se donde se encuentra mi hermana? —pregunto retándome.

—Lo preguntare solo una vez más—dije con una sonrisa. La tome bruscamente por el cuello y la golpee contra la pared— ¿Dónde esta Amora? —sus ojos se abrieron en gran manera presas del miedo.

—La… la última vez que hable con ella estaba en… en Nornheim—la solté y cayó al suelo de rodillas, Lorelei tosía y jalaba aire.

—Nornheim… mmm… ¿Qué hace ahí?

—No…no lo sé, estaba ahí con el Verdugo.

—Perfecto—sonreí maliciosamente, rápidamente volví a colocarle el collar a Lorelei, ella me miro molesta. —Lo siento cariño después serás libre pero ahora es momento de que me encuentre con tu querida hermana.

Volví a usar la ilusión de Odín y salí del calabozo de Lorelei.

Rápidamente me fui al Bifrost, lo abrí y me dirigí a Nornheim para encontrarme con Amora. Llegue a Nornheim, solo esperaba no encontrarme con Karnilla, aun que estando en el cuerpo de Odín no creo que hubiera problema alguno con ella.

Me estaba cansando de buscar a la hechicera, estaba a punto de irme pensando que Lorelei me había mentido cuando. La vi. Su cabello rubio como rayos de sol ondeaba con el viento, sus ropas verdes ajustadas delineaban su esplendida figura; a su lado Lorelei solo era una niña.

Detrás de mi sentí un presencia, sonreí de lado, rápidamente supe de quien se trataba. El Verdugo. El me iba a atacar por la espalda pero fui más rápido que él y lo derrumbe al suelo con mi magia. Al escuchar el estruendo de su sirviente cayendo al suelo Amora volteo rápidamente.

— ¿Qué rayos…?—pregunto la rubia y me vio— ¡Odín! ¿Qué haces aquí? —pregunto molesta, alzo ambas manos y rayos de luz verde salieron listos para atacarme.

—Detente Amora, vengo en son de paz para hacerte un propuesta que no te podrás negar. —le dije.

—Yo no quiero nada que venga de ti Odín.

—Tranquila querida, yo sé que no quieres nada de Odín y yo tampoco, salvo su trono—la confusión se reflejo en su mirada, me deshice de la ilusión de Odín y los ojos de Amora se abrieron asombrados.

—Loki…—dijo Amora—dijeron que… que habías muerto en la batalla de los elfos oscuros.

—No creas todo lo que dicen de mí cariño. Bueno a lo que venía.

Le comencé a decir a Amora la segunda fase de mi plan y ella se mostro complacida en ayudarme.

Después de mi encuentro con Amora regrese a Asgard y todo estuvo tranquilo. Dos días después Amora llego con un ejército que le había pedido. Este ejército estaba formado por enemigos de Asgard. Ese día deje al descubierto mi imagen, aquel ejército me ayudo a conquistar a la desprotegida Asgard; fui misericordioso con varios guerreros, les propuse que se aliaran conmigo y algunos aceptaron no teniendo otra oportunidad, aquellos que decidieron desafiarme murieron o fueron encerrados. Ahora yo gobernada Asgard sin tener que usar la estúpida imagen de Odín, todos sabían que Loki era el nuevo rey de Asgard.

La fase dos de mi plan estaba casi terminada. Amora y el Verdugo tenían una última tarea que sería llevada a cabo en Midgard. Ellos irían a Midgard a distraer al idiota de Thor y al inútil equipo de Midgardianos. Ella elegiría como distraerlos.

Estábamos en el Bifrost, estaba a punto de mandarlos a Midgard.

—Amora… una cosa más—le dije.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto la hechicera.

— ¿Recuerdas a…Jemma? —pregunte, trague saliva, me dolía pronunciar su nombre, el solo pronunciarlo me hace sentir culpable.

—Agh, por supuesto que sí, la chica extraña de cabello blanco de la cual estabas muy enamorado sigo sin entender ¿Cómo te fuiste a fijar en esa ramera lame suelas? —sus palabras encendieron mi furia.

Tome a la hechicera por el cuello y la alce, el Verdugo venía a atacarme para defender a su ama pero lo detuve con mi magia.

— ¡Escúchame bien maldita perra, aquí la única ramera lame suelas eres tú! —la avente al suelo—No olvides lo años que te has pasado arrastrándote por Thor y aun sigues igual de arrastrada por él—me miro con ira, camine hasta ella, me puse en cuclillas, tome su mentón de manera brusca—puedes herir o matar a todos, incluso quitarme el placer de matar y torturar a mi hermano, pero llegas a tocar un solo cabello de Jemma…—la tome por el cuello nuevamente, me pare alanzado a Amora nuevamente—te mato bruja—¿Entendiste?

—Pero… pero... —hablaba con dificultad—ella está con el equipo que me dijiste de midgardianos ¿Cómo…?—no la deje terminar.

— ¡No lo sé! —la solté de repente y ella cayó de rodillas al suelo jalando todo el aire que podia. — ¡Tampoco me interesa como le hagas, pero estas advertida!

Sin decir más, Amora y el Verdugo se marcharon a Midgard. A pesar de todo esto que estoy haciendo, de que mi deseo de venganza y de obtener el trono sea insaciable, no me podía dejar de preocupar por Jemma, ella seguía siendo todo para mí. Mi luz en la oscuridad.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8: "VENGADORES UNIDOS"**

[Jemma]

Todo había regresado a la normalidad por así decirlo, regresamos a nuestra rutina de Vengadores, encerrar criminales y detener sus planes de dominación mundial.

Nuestro equipo sufrió un golpe bajo al ser atacados por los robots Ultron de Hank, se había salido de control y Ultron quería eliminar a la raza humana pero lo pudimos detener, Hank se sintió tan mal y culpable por el fracaso de Ultron que decidió alejarse de los Vengadores por un tiempo para organizar sus ideas. Hablando sobre personas que se marchan, no hemos sabido aun nada Jane, cosa que tiene destrozado a Thor, lo único que sabemos es que se regreso a Londres y eso fue por que Stark quería quitarle un peso de encima a Thor haciéndole saber que ella se encontraba bien allá. Mi pobre amigo fortachón estaba deshecho, le había dolido mucho que Jane lo dejara así como si nada, pero al menos nos teníamos a ambos para apoyarnos, ambos pasábamos tiempo juntos sufriendo en silencio, yo por Loki y el por Jane, nos volvimos hermanos del dolor, pero aquel dolor aminoraba cuando estábamos con los Vengadores.

Los Vengadores teníamos una unión muy fuerte, éramos un gran equipo, éramos casi indestructibles y nuestros enemigos se daban cuenta de ello.

Un día de la nada llego una asgardiana que odiaba con todo mí ser. Amora "La Encantadora" y su perro fiel el Verdugo. ¿A qué rayos habían venido a Midgard? Tal vez venía por Thor, ella siempre estuvo detrás de él. Tan solo una vez nos enfrentamos a ella sola con su perro, las demás veces fue con algo de compañía. No sé cómo pero comenzó pero comenzó a buscar enemigos personales de cada uno de los Vengadores. Ella se unió con: Barón Zemo, Abominación, Cimson Dynamo, Chemistro, Hombre Maravilla, Gárgola Gris y Laser Viviente. A veces eran más, no eran un equipo muy sólido, ellos ridículamente se hacían llamar "Los Amos del Mal".

Aun que no eran un equipo sólido, como ponían la ciudad patas arriba, solo podíamos acabar con sus planes pero cuando estábamos por capturarlos escapaban, eran escurridizos; pero cuando terminábamos de destruir uno de sus planes ellos venían con uno nuevo.

El combatir con ellos para mantener a salvo a este mundo mantenía mi mente ocupada, pero cuando no había nada por hacer era una tortura, el hueco en mi pecho se abría y los recuerdos atacaban. Aun que no era la única que sufría en la torre, mi amigo Thor me acompañaba en el dolor ya que él seguía sufriendo por Jane.

Y ahí estábamos Thor y yo, apoyándonos y consolándonos juntos, sin darnos cuenta que si no nos controlábamos o nos cuidábamos la depresión nos llevaría a algo que nos haría arrepentirnos y dañarnos más de lo que estábamos.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9: "LA NOCHE QUE NUNCA DEBIO EXISTIR"**

[Jemma]

Era un día muy tranquilo en la torre Vengadores, no había nada que hacer. No había criminales creando alboroto por la ciudad, ni planes malvados de dominación mundial. La torre estaba casi sola a excepción de que Bruce, Thor y yo estábamos en ella.

Los Vengadores decidieron tomarse el día e ir a pasear por la ciudad de Nueva York. Tony se fue con Pepper a celebrar su aniversario de pareja o algo así, Clint y Natasha salieron a quien sabe dónde, Janet y Hank fueron al cine, Táchala se había ido a ver qué tal iba todo en Wakanda, Steve había ido a visitar a Peggy, Bruce se quedo en el laboratorio, Thor andaba en algún lugar de la torre y yo estaba encerrada en mi habitación.

En días como este, el dolor que mi pecho albergaba por la pérdida de Loki era agobiante, terrible hasta el punto de ser casi asfixiante, era como sentirse muerta en vida.

Observaba por el ventanal la ciudad de Nueva York, esperando algo de actividad, algo que pudiera distraerme del dolor que me ahogaba; por el ventanal pude observar mi reflejo y ver una lagrima solitaria rodar por mi mejilla.

¿Cómo estará Thor? ¿Qué estará haciendo Thor para mitigar su dolor? ¿Sufrirá igual o más que yo? No es posible que el sufra más que yo ya que él aun tiene la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Jane, de perdido Jane está viva pero… ¿y yo? ¿Cuándo iba a tener otra oportunidad con Loki? Ya jamás lo iba a volver a ver, ya jamás iba a oír su dulce voz diciendo mi nombre, ya jamás iba sentir sus carias o sus besos, ya jamás me iba a… hacer el amor.

Salí de mi habitación, necesitaba algo de compañía e iría a buscar a mi amigo y compañero de penas; entre al elevador y presione el botón del piso de Thor que estaba debajo del mío. Al llegar a su piso, toque a su puerta pero no abrió, abrí la puerta y el cuarto estaba solo, Mjolnir estaba en el suelo, Thor debía seguir en la torre si Mjolnir estaba ahí. Salí de la habitación del nórdico, subí al elevador pero esta vez presione en botón del Pent House.

Al abrirse las puertas ahí encontré al dios del rayo, sentado en la barra de la licorera de Tony, alrededor de Thor había unas cuantas botellas vacías y otras semi llenas, también había vasos pequeños y vidrios estrellados en el suelo alfombrado. Thor tenía su cabeza entre sus manos que estaban apoyadas por los codos en la barra, comencé a acercarme a él y lo escuche sorber la nariz, estaba llorando. Al llegar a su lado toque su hombro pero él no hizo ningún movimiento.

—Thor…—lo llame.

El volteo a verme, tenía sus ojos rojos y llorosos, el aliento le apestaba a alcohol midgardiano pero él no estaba lo suficiente borracho como para perder la conciencia y vaya que conocía a mi amigo cuando estaba borracho y en estos momentos no lo estaba. El alcohol de Midgard y la cerveza de Asgard eran muy diferentes y el alcohol de Midgard tenía un efecto demasiado retardado en nosotros los inmortales.

—Jemma… extraño a Jane—dijo mi amigo rubio y por sus mejillas cayeron lágrimas, limpie las lágrimas de mi amigo.

—Lo sé, ven vamos a que te bañes y te duermas—lo tome del brazo.

—No—se soltó de mi agarre—aun no logro emborracharme lo suficiente—se sirve un liquido ámbar en uno de los vasos—ten—me ofrece el vaso.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé, solo sé que ayuda a olvidar las penas—tomo el vaso—vamos bebe conmigo y ahoguemos nuestras penas.

—No lo sé Thor—mire aquel líquido que tenía el vaso entre mis manos.

—No es tan bueno como el de Asgard pero… al menos ayuda, cuando llegas a los cien vasos comienzas a sentir el mismo efecto que te dejan tres cervezas de Asgard.

— ¿Cuántos vasos llevas?

—Ciento tres creo—se sirve un liquido blanco en otro vaso.

Al final no sé cómo me convenció pero termine sentándome con él y bebiendo todo lo que encontraba en la licorera de Tony. Perdimos la noción del tiempo al estar bebiendo, Thor estaba más borracho que yo, estaba por caerse de la silla si es que no se agarraba de la barra, yo también estaba borracha podía darme cuenta de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor pero se sentía como si no fuera real, era un sensación extraña.

—Tthorr…—la lengua se me arrastraba y no pude pronunciar bien su nombre, por efectos del alcohol—creo que es hora de…—un hipido salió de mis labios—de irnos a dormir.

Thor no puso objeción ante mi petición de retíranos del bar de Tony; Thor me envolvió los hombros con su fuerte brazo para sostenerse de mí como si fuera un bastón, ambos nos tambaleábamos pero nos trabábamos de balancear el uno con el otro para no terminar en el piso. A duras penas llegamos al elevador, presione el botón del piso de Thor. Llegamos al cuarto de Thor, el rubio se sentó estrepitosamente sobre el colchón de su cama.

—Hasta mañana—le dije, me di media vuelta para salir de la habitación del nórdico cuando él me detuvo tomando mi mano, me volvió a acercar a él, termina parada frente a él, su cabeza estaba a la altura de mis pechos pero él me miraba a los ojos, tomo mi otra mano.

—Gracias por todo—dijo con voz ronca el rubio.

—Te quiero—bese su frente.

Pegue mi frente con la de él, nos quedamos en silencio, en aquella habitación solo se oían nuestras fuertes respiraciones que chocaban, ambos cerramos los ojos. Sentía que debía irme pero no lo hacía mis piernas no se movían solo se quedaban ahí paradas, sentía las ganas de huir pero no sabía por qué, entonces paso lo inesperado o tal vez no era tan inesperado.

La mano de Thor subió hasta llegar a posarse en mi nuca, aquel roce provoco que un escalofrió recorriera mi columna; debía salir corriendo de ahí ya, pero seguía sin moverme. Su mano ejerció una presión sobre mi nuca para que me acercara más a su rostro, nuestras narices rosaban, sentía su aliento cálido sobre mis labios, nuestros labios comenzaron a rosar ¿Qué rayos nos estaba pasando? ¿Por qué Thor hacia aquello? ¿Por qué no lo detenía? Thor ejerció un poco mas de presión en mi nuca para acortar todo espacio existente entre nuestros labios. Thor y yo comenzamos a besarnos, no sé por qué rayos le estaba siguiendo el beso a Thor, tenía que parar debía de parar pero no lo estaba haciendo. Sentía como si mi cerebro estuviera dormido o hubiera decidido en ese preciso momento salir de vacaciones y solo mis sentidos estuvieran despiertos y más presentes que nunca. Me senté a horcajadas sobre Thor, apoye mis manos en sus fuertes hombros, Thor abandono mis labios para besar mi cuello, sentía sus cálidas manos pasear por mi espalda, abrí mis labios para dejar escapar suspiros de placer. Realmente quería parar esto, Thor es mi mejor amigo, ambos estábamos totalmente borrachos y realmente no sabíamos que estábamos haciendo, sabía que esto terminaría mal tarde o temprano. Thor se recostó en la cama, yo me acosté arriba de él, Thor volvió a besar mis labios, se separo de mis labios dando una mordida a mi labio inferior, rápidamente él aparto mi blusa de la escena que comenzaba a ser estorbosa, con un movimiento él me volteo y ahora yo estaba abajo y el arriba de mi pero no dejaba caer su peso, se apoyaba por los codos. Thor volvió a besar mi cuello, pasaba también su lengua dejando un ligero rastro de saliva, repartía una que otra mordida que me hacia gemir, comenzó a besar el nacimiento de mis pechos. Cuando Thor se deshizo de mi sujetador abrí los ojos y lo vi llevarse uno de mis pechos a la boca y volví a cerrar mis ojos extasiada por el placer, una sesión de besos, masajes, succiones y pellizcos impartidos por Thor comenzaron en mis senos. Al terminar aquello Thor se deshizo de su traje. ¿Por qué no deje a Thor meterse solo en su habitación? Para no tener mi cerebro activo no dejaba de comparar a Thor con Loki. Thor regreso a mi cuello, yo paseaba mis manos por su dura y trabajada espalda, a mi mente venía el recuerdo de la espalda de Loki, con menos musculo, pero era más suave, blanca, tersa y más agradable al tacto, aun a pesar de las cicatrices que tenía en su espalda. Las manos de Thor acariciaron mi cintura para comenzar a quitarme el pantalón, un fugaz recuerdo de las manos de Loki vino a mi mente, blancas, de dedos largos, suaves, y cálidas. Thor se deshizo de mi pantalón y mis bragas al instante. Thor era tan brusco conmigo muy brutal y salvaje, en cambio Loki me trataba como su muñeca de porcelana, me trataba con tanta delicadeza con el gran amor que solo él me tenía. Un gemido involuntario salió de mis labios cuando Thor toco mi feminidad y metió dos dedos para comprobar mi humedad. Saco rápidamente los dedos de mi feminidad y metió de una sola y profunda estocada su miembro. Arañe la espalda de Thor y el gimió de placer, no supe si por sentirme o por los rasguños, Thor era tan duro y áspero como una roca en todo sentido no solo su miembro si no todo él todo su cuerpo me recordaba a una roca, en cambio Loki era tan suave, delicado pero también resistente. Thor me penetraba rápido y sin descanso, en cambio cuando Loki me hacia suya era al inicio lento siempre iba a un ritmo que ambos pudiéramos disfrutar.

—Jane… oh Jane…—gemía Thor cada vez que me penetraba, aquello no me era molesto ya que yo también gemía otro nombre.

—LOKI…—grite su nombre al llegar al clímax.

La mayor diferencia que pude encontrar entre Thor y Loki era que… a Thor no lo amaba y a Loki lo amaba con toda mi alma.

[Loki]

¡Maldición! ¡Qué horrible día! Tuve problemas con unos rebeldes que se infiltraron al palacio y eso no fue todo, los idiotas del consejo se atrevieron a compararme con Thor. Estaba enfadado, molesto y estresado.

Entre en mi habitación y lo primer que hice fue aventar todo por los aires y romper todo lo que estuviera a mi paso, rompía y tiraba todo para descargar mi estrés y mi furia.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! —grito alguien detrás de mí.

Voltee y vi a la encantadora que miraba perpleja mi desastre. Al ver a la encantadora otra idea para descargar mis sentimientos surco mi mente.

Me acerque a la despampanante rubia, coloque mi mano rápidamente detrás de su nunca y la bese, la muy zorra no se negó a seguirme el beso. Ella de un brinco enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura, al llegar a la orilla de mi cama la avente, ella iba protestar pero me tire arriba de ella y la volví a besar, baje besando y mordiendo su cuello, ella suspiraba de placer sin control. Con magia me deshice de nuestras prendas, de una sola estocada metí mi erecto miembro en su feminidad, ni si quiera comprobé si estaba lista, ella grito de placer. Hacia movimientos rápidos, quería llegar al éxtasis sin importarme si ella llegaba, solo quería llegar yo y descargar todo lo que sentía.

Logre llegar al clímax y al aparecer ella también. Con Amora descargue todas esas horribles sensaciones y satisface una necesidad que hace tiempo aquella mujer que amo me había dejado.

[Jemma]

La luz del sol que entraba por el gran ventanal golpeaba mis parpados y era molesta ¿Por qué no cerré la cortina anoche? Un terrible dolor de cabeza me atacaba ¿Por qué me dolía tanto la cabeza? No recordaba nada de lo que había pasado ayer. Lleve mis manos a mi cara y me las pase de arriba abajo, por fin pude abrir los ojos aun que el infernal dolor de cabeza no cesaba, voltee a mi mesa de noche y mire que el reloj digital marcaba las 12:00 pm era tardísimo. Voltee a mi lado izquierdo y mí a Thor con el pecho descubierto. Mire el techo y cerré los ojos las oscuridad aminoraba el dolor de cabeza… ¡¿Thor con el pecho descubierto?! ¡¿Qué hace Thor en mi habitación?! ¡Un momento! Voltee a mí alrededor inspeccionando la habitación. ¡Esta no es mi habitación! En el suelo vi mi ropa tirada revuelta con la de Thor ¡¿Qué rayos paso anoche?! Voltee a ver nuevamente a Thor y note que solo una parte de la sabana azul tapa su entrepierna. ¡Maldición! La lluvia de recuerdos me golpeo tan fuerte que me dolió más la cabeza, lleve las manos a mi cabeza aplastando queriendo aminorar el dolor. ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Thor y yo no pudimos haber tenido sexo anoche! Con temor levante ligeramente la sabana que me cubría y efectivamente estaba desnuda y debajo de la sabana olía a sexo. Sabía reconocer bien ese olor, amaba ese olor que emanábamos Loki y yo al terminar de hacer el amor, pero con Thor este aroma me parecía nauseabundo. Tape mi rostro con ambas manos ¡¿Por qué lo hicimos?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! Thor se comenzó a mover.

— ¡Por las barbas de Odín, que dolor de cabeza! —Se quejo llevándose las manos a la cabeza, suspiro, bajo sus manos y me volteo a ver—Buenos días Jemma—miro el techo, se tallo los ojos, detuvo repentinamente su acción y volteo alarmado a verme de nuevo— ¡¿Jemma?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

— ¿No recuerdas nada? —la verdad me daba vergüenza decirle lo que había pasado.

— ¿Recordar qué? —el bajo su mirada y fue consciente de su denudes miro alrededor de la habitación y vio mi ropa en el suelo— ¿Nosotros dos… tuvimos…?—no podía completar la pregunta y yo no lo podía decir a viva voz así que solo asentí— ¡Oh por Yggdrasil! —Se llevo las manos a la cara y después me volteo a ver— Jemma lo… lo lamento mucho, si tu… si tu llegas a sentir algo por mi yo… no…—lo interrumpí.

—No estoy enamorada de ti Thor.

—Bueno al menos no me preocupara de que si herí tus sentimientos… Jemma—me miro con mucha pena—realmente lo siento tanto…

—Yo también lo siento Thor, sé que esto empeorara las cosas con Jane.

—Esto nunca debió pasar—suspiró frustrado.

—Lo sé, debí haberme ido.

—No te debí haber besado perdóname.

—Olvídalo ya Thor, lo hecho, hecho esta.

—Jemma solo prométeme que seguiremos siendo amigos, que esto solo fue un error, ambos estábamos borrachos y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos y…—lo detuve.

—Lo sé Thor, eres mi mejor amigo y no te quiero perder por este error y lo prometo, será como si nada hubiera pasado.

En mi mente maldije mil veces esa noche, la verdad nos hubiera sido mejor que era noche jamás hubiera existido.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10 "UN EMBARAZO NO ESPERADO"**

[Jemma]

Después de aquella noche pasaron unas cuantas cosas. Para que mi amistad con Thor no se viera afectada tuvimos que hablar mucho entre nosotros, sincerarnos y abrir nuestros corazones; Tony al ver el desastre que habíamos hecho con los vasos y nos habíamos terminado casi toda su reserva de alcohol estallo en cólera, así que le pidió a su I.A. que le mostrara los videos de seguridad y Tony supo lo que había pasado entre Thor y yo, temía que él fuera a bromear sobre eso con los demás Vengadores pero me sorprendió lo maduro que se porto al decir que nos guardaría el secreto y que a demás borraría esa cinta de seguridad.

Lo que más me sorprendió aquella semana fue… el regreso de Jane. A tan solo dos días de que Thor y yo nos habíamos acostado Jane llego; según Jane, fue Darcy quien la hizo reaccionar y que le diera una segunda oportunidad a Thor, el nórdico se deshizo en disculpas con la científica y ella lo perdono. Aquel mismo día hable con Thor y le dije que le tenía que decir a Jane lo que había pasado entre nosotros porque después de podía enterar de la peor manera, Thor tenía miedo de perderla de nuevo. Ambos le dijimos a Jane lo que paso entre Thor y yo, le explicamos las circunstancias y nuestros estados emocionales y nuestras condiciones físicas. Ella al principio no lo creía pero Tony se lo confirmo, después ella se molesto y comenzó a vociferar, nunca había visto el miedo en los ojos de Thor hasta ese momento, el realmente amaba a esa mujer y tenía miedo de perderla. Al final Jane entendió nuestras circunstancias sentimentales, emocionales y físicas y nos perdono a ambos.

Había sido una semana pesada y rara, una nueva semana se abría ante nosotros para empezar de nuevo, creía que lo pesado y lo raro había terminado pero me había equivocado.

Era un fin de semana tranquilo, nos merecíamos ese descanso, los amos del mal dieron pelea toda la semana y al fin podíamos descansar. Estaba en la sala de descanso leyendo el último libro de la saga de Harry Potter. Clint y Natasha jugaban videojuegos en una de las pantallas y Steve estaba en un sillón cerca de mí, él leía el periódico.

—Oigan chicos—la voz de Tony irrumpió en el lugar, el filántropo llego con su novia tomados de la mano—las chicas nos quieren distraer del laboratorio y quieren que veamos una película abajo ¿vienen?

—Claro—dije.

— ¿Por qué no? —contestaron Natasha y Clint.

—Por mi está bien—contesto Steve.

Nos encaminamos al elevador y Tony presiono el botón del piso donde se encontraba la pequeña sala de cine que tenía Tony en la torre. Al llegar al piso indicado las puertas se abrieron de par en par y ahí estaban los demás. Una gran pantalla se extendía frente a nosotros y sillones grandes, amplios y cómodos de tapiz rojo completaban el decorado, en el fondo había una máquina para hacer palomitas de maíz con mantequilla en la otra esquina había una máquina para los refrescos y enseguida de las palomitas había una vitrina con todos los dulces que te podías imaginar.

—Bruce y yo hacemos las palomitas—dijo Tony—Pepper ve con Janet a escoger la película no quiero que vuelva a escoger una romántica para que se la pase llorando toda la película—dijo en son de fastidio el millonario.

—Tranquilo Tony escogeremos una buena película de comedia—la pelirroja le dio un beso en los labios y se fue con Janet a escoger una película.

Mire por toda la sala para encontrar un buen lugar.

— ¿Te gustaría sentarte conmigo? —me pregunto Steve.

—Claro.

Steve y yo buscamos unos buenos asientos para ver bien la película. Nos sentamos en la misma fila que Thor y Jane. Me gustaba hablar con Steve era casi como hablar con un Asgardiano ya que era muy recto y formal en su forma de ser y hablar; lo midgardianos le llamaban "pasado de moda" o "anticuado", pero para nosotros los Asgardianos la forma de ser de Steve te daba a entender que era educado y con una gran moral. El olor de la mantequilla de las palomitas comenzó a llenar el aire de la sala, yo amaba aquel aroma pero… creo que hoy no. Sentí que el estomago se me revolvió y tuve que contener unas grandes ansias de devolver todo lo que había desayunado.

— ¡Por Yggdrasil! ¡Qué olor tan asqueroso! —exclame y me lleve las manos a mi nariz y boca.

Janet rápidamente me tendió un bote vacio para palomitas y no pude contener mas el vomito. Steve me sobada la espalda mientras yo vomitaba dentro del bote de palomitas.

Los "estas bien" por parte de mis amigos Vengadores no se hicieron esperar. Quería contestarles un fingido "estoy bien" pero no podía ya que el vomito no me dejaba.

—Llévenla a enfermería—ordeno Tony.

Steve rápidamente me tomo entre sus brazos, subimos al elevador. Jane y Thor nos acompañaron. El viaje en el elevador fue una tortura total ya que el movimiento de este me hacia marearme y vomitar más. Llegamos a la enfermería. Al encontrarme lejos del olor a mantequilla de palomitas me sentía mucho mejor. Steve, Jane y Thor insistían que viera a la enfermera. Steve me deposito delicadamente sobre una camilla de la enfermería.

—Muy bien ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunto al llegar una mujer de tez morena, ella era Louisa la enfermera de los Vengadores.

—Vomito—le explico el capitán.

—Vomito ¿eh? Mmm… ya veo—dijo Louisa, ella reviso a simple vista el vomito en el bote— ¿te cayó mal el desayuno querida?

—No—conteste—estuvo muy delicioso, es una lástima verlo fuera de mi estomago.

—Bien ¿Cuándo fue que sentiste ganas de volver el estomago? —pregunto Louisa mientras me inspeccionaba con la mirada.

—Cuando olí la mantequilla de las palomitas, me dio asco y vomite, lo cual es raro porque amo el olor a palomitas.

—Mmh… está bien—ella comenzó a palpar mi estomago y vientre— ¿algún otro síntoma anterior a ese?

—Ammm… no.

— ¿Se ha sentido mareada?

—Sabe… ahora que lo menciona—dije comenzando a recordar ciertos incidentes—sí, todas las mañanas me da un mareo pero luego se me pasa y estoy bien el resto del día.

—Ok, perfecto, denme un momento si—Louisa salió de la habitación y el resto de los Vengadores entraron llenando la sala de revisión.

— ¿Qué le dijeron? —pregunto Janet.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene? —pregunto Tony.

—Aun no nos dicen—contesto Steve.

Louisa llego y me dio una cajita rectangular.

— ¿Qué es esto? —pregunte mientras miraba aquella caja que tenia entre mis manos.

—Una prueba de embarazo—contesto Louis y la tensión se sintió en el aire.

—Em… emba… ¿embarazo? —pregunte nerviosa.

—Si es solo para descartar y después hacerte otros estudios o darte medicinas que no te perjudiquen—contesto con toda normalidad.

—Está bien—dije dudosa.

Louisa entro conmigo al baño para enseñarme como hacer la prueba de embarazo. Seguí las instrucciones de Louisa al pie de la letra. Ahora solo había que esperar que el pequeño aparato, mostrara el resultado. Aquellos momentos de espera eran una tortura y la tensión se podia agarran en el aire; después de la noche que había tenido con Thor me preocupaba que fuera de él pero… no podía ser de él ¿o sí? Y si no era de Thor… ¿de quién era?

—Está listo—anuncio Louisa, ella tomo el aparato— ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Felicidades Jemma! ¡Vas a ser mamá! —sentí como mi rostro se ensombreció, se suponía que aquella debía ser una buena noticia, pero no lo era mientras no supiera de quien era.

— ¡¿Qué?! —pregunte exaltada, solo rogaba que no fuera de Thor.

—Pero… ¿de quien es? —se aventuro a preguntar Clint, los hombres se comenzaron a mirar entre ellos.

— ¿Habrá… habrá forma de saber algo más? —pregunte.

— ¿Cómo qué? —pregunto Louisa.

—ADN—sugirió Tony.

—Es peligroso para el bebe—le recordó Pepper.

—El tiempo de concepción puede ayudar—intervino Hank.

—Vamos al laboratorio—dijo Tony.

Rápidamente salimos de la enfermería, entramos al elevador y nos fuimos al laboratorio. La tensión nunca dejo de sentirse en el aire. Llegamos al laboratorio y rápidamente Hank saco una muestra de mi sangre, la metió en una maquina. Las maquinas hicieron su trabajo más rápido y un papel salió mostrando el resultado. Tony leyó el dichoso papel.

— ¿Qué dice Tony? —pregunte al ver que el no decía nada.

—Efectivamente estas embarazada—contesto el filántropo.

— ¿Y? —pregunte desesperada por mas información.

—Tienes tres meses—contesto Tony. Al pronunciar "tres meses" la tensión desapareció instantáneamente del aire pero la duda no desapareció de mí.

— ¿Tres meses? —Lo de Thor sucedió hace unos pocos días y antes no había tenido sexo con nadie—Pero… yo no…—entonces comencé a recordar, el único con el que sostuve relaciones sexuales antes de Thor fue con… Loki—Thor, perdona la pregunta pero… ¿hace cuanto tiempo que murió Frigga?

—Ammm… creo que tres meses y medio más o menos ¿Por qué?

—No puede ser…—toque mi vientre… oh por Yggdrasil… sentía que mi rostro se iluminaba de la emoción.

—No me digas que tu hijo es de…—Thor no completo la frase y yo asentí.

—Es de Loki—sonreí llena de emoción.

Muchos no entendía el por qué de mi felicidad o el por qué yo iba a tener un hijo de Loki. Tuve que explicarles a los Vengadores la relación que tuve con Loki antes de venir aquí a Midgard, les conté casi toda mi historia con Loki. Algunos como Clint y Natasha no lo aceptaron, se molestaron conmigo y desde ese momento fueron muy distantes conmigo. A otros les daba igual como Hank o Táchala ya que nunca conocieron a Loki. Por otro lado estaban los excesivamente emocionados que en realidad solo era Janet.

Aun no podia creer que iba a tener un hijo de Loki, a pesar de la muerte de Loki nuestro amor no había muerto y este bebe era prueba de ello. Este bebe era el fruto de nuestro amor.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11 "EL HIJO DE LOKI"**

[Jemma]

Después de la inesperada noticia de mi embarazo, Tony dio la orden de que no podría luchar con los Vengadores por un tiempo, ya que si era herida en batalla podría ser peligroso para el bebe.

Cuando llegue a los seis meses de embarazo, Thor, Jane y yo decidimos ir a Glerheim a darles la noticia a mis padres de que iban a ser abuelos. Al llegar a Glerheim mi madre hizo la rabieta del siglo, grito, lloro, se enojo, me sermoneo y hasta se desmayo; para mi gusto exagero y fue muy dramática. Por otro lado mi padre estaba encantado con la noticia, me felicito, junto al reino para darles la noticia de que su reina iba a tener un heredero y además hizo un banquete en honor a su futuro nieto.

Antes de regresar a Midgard mi padre tuvo que hablar con mi madre y la termino convenciendo de que debía estar feliz porque iba a ser su primer nieto. Mi madre acepto que iba a tener un nieto pero no estaba muy feliz por ello. Esperaba que ella cambiase su forma de pensar y ver las cosas cuando tuviera a su nieto entre sus brazos.

Cuando cumplí los ocho meses de embarazo; las chicas de la torre, Janet, Jane y Pepper me organizaron un Baby Shower. No tenía la menor idea de que era eso, ella me explicaron esta celebración midgardiana que se le hace a todas las mujeres que esperan un bebe.

Las chicas también invitaron a los hombres de la torre a mi "Baby Shower". Todos los Vengadores trajeron bellos regalos para mi bebe, incluso animaron a Natasha y a Clint para que me regalaran algo. Ese día los hombres organizaron una apuesta de si sería niño o niña. Me pidieron que abriera los regalos frente a todos.

Thor y Jane me regalaron un pequeño aparato que reproducía un holograma por toda la habitación y tenía los planetas de Asgard, era el cielo que veía todos los días y noches en la ciudad de Asgard y el aparato reproducía una canción para arrullar al bebe; Jane había construido el aparato y Thor le había contado sobre los planetas de Asgard.

Janet y Hank me regalaron una carreola para mi bebe.

T'Challa me regalo pijamas para bebe de diferentes colores.

Steve me regalo ropa para el bebe y además un bello traje de soldado; todos molestaron a Steve por qué no sabíamos el sexo del bebe y creían que el regalo era un desperdicio, pero a mí me encanto.

Clint y Natasha se esforzaron por regalarme algo lindo, ellos me regalaron las mamilas y chupones.

Bruce me regalo una bañera para el bebe.

Obviamente el que más quería y según él, debía destacar era Stark. Tony y Pepper me regalaron una hermosa cuna, digna de un príncipe, también me regalo un mueble que instalarían en mi habitación para cambiar al bebe y guardar sus cosas, me regalaron una hermosa pañalera y casi media tienda de juguetes. Al terminar el festejo les agradecí a todos por mostrarme su cariño con aquellos detalles para mi bebe. Esta era mi familia y pronto sería la de mi bebe.

El tiempo de gestación se cumplió y el día del alumbramiento del príncipe de Glerheim llego. Fue un día fuera de lo común, los amos del mal decidieron atacar la ciudad de Nueva York justamente ese día. Como consecuencia de dicho plan la calle frente a la torre estaba completamente destruida no podíamos salir de la torre, en ese momento las contracciones iniciaron. Pepper le hablo a Tony para comunicarle que estaba comenzado el trabajo de parto. Tony salió de la batalla dejando al Capitán a cargo de la misión. Tony llego a la torre en su reluciente armadura dorada y roja, me tomo en brazos y me llevo volando, literalmente al hospital.

Las horas que pase en trabajo de parto se me hicieron eternas, pero me olvide de todo aquello cuando tuve a mi bebe por primera vez en mis brazos. Mi bebe era tan hermoso, él era idéntico a Loki, cabellos negros como la noche, su rostro tallado a la perfección, en lo único que se parecía a mi era en los ojos, había heredado el azul cielo de mis ojos y mi nariz respingada. Este bebe que tenía en brazos era el fruto de amor entre Loki y yo.

Acariciaba a mi bebe de forma delicada, era tan pequeño y delicado, creía que cualquier cosa lo podría lastimar, pero para eso me tenía a mí para defenderlo.

Arrullaba a mi bebe en la cama del hospital cuando escuche que llamaron a la puerta.

—Pase—dije sin detener mi arrullo.

—Hola—dijo Thor al asomarse por la puerta—vinimos a ver a mi sobrino.

Thor entro a la habitación y detrás de él entraron todos los vengadores con Pepper y Jane.

—Abran paso—dijo Tony abriéndose paso entre los Vengadores—el tío millonario va a pasar—Tony se paró a mi lado en mi cama de hospital y observo al bebe.

—Oye—dijo Thor—yo soy más rico que tú.

—Sí pero recuérdame Thor ¿Quién está viviendo en MI torre? —Thor no le contesto al millonario— ¡Exacto! Ahora déjame admirar a mi sobrino—miro a mi bebe y acaricio sus negros cabellos— ¡Vaya! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Este pequeño tan lindo es hijo de cuernitos? ¡No puedo creer que algo tan bonito e inocente haya salido de él!

—En realidad salió de Jemma—bromeo Clint y todos rieron.

—Déjame cargarlo—pidió Thor, le di a mi bebe; a pesar de lo brusco que podía ser Thor esta vez lo vi ser demasiado delicado al tomar a mi bebe en sus brazos—es tan pequeño…—dijo Thor mientras miraba absorto a mi primogénito—es idéntico a… él. Así es como lo recuerdo cuando Padre lo trajo a casa.

— ¿Cómo le vas a poner Jemma? —pregunto Janet.

Mire a mi bebe y lo pensé por un momento y a mi mente vino el nombre perfecto.

—Erick—dije con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y eso por qué? —pregunto Jane acariciando los cabellos de mi bebe.

—Significa "Rey Eterno" —sonreí y Thor me regreso a mi bebe.

—Solo espero que no se vuelva loco por un trono—bromeo Tony y lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Él es el heredero al trono de Glerheim. —aclare.

Acaricie a mi bebe en eso el tomo mi dedo y fue una sensación que nunca olvidare.

Cuando Erick cumplió los seis meses, Thor, Jane y yo regresamos a Glerheim para que mis padres conocieran a su nieto. Gracias a Yggdrasil que mi madre cambio su mentalidad, a pesar del mucho parecido que Erick tenía con su padre, mi madre termino encantada con mi bebe. Al fin era su primer nieto. Mi padre organizo una celebración para que todo el mundo conociera a mi predecesor, el futuro rey de Glerheim. El hijo de la reina. El hijo de Loki.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12: "UNA NUEVA ESPERANZA… **

**¿UN NUEVO AMOR?**

5 AÑOS DESPUES

[Jemma]

El tiempo en Midgard pasa muy rápido y más cuando solamente te concentras en no perder ni un segundo con tu hijo, lo único que ahora le da sentido a tu vida y lo único que te mantiene con las fuerzas suficientes para seguir adelante.

Han pasado cinco años y muchas cosas han sucedido en la torre Vengadores desde entonces. Primeramente, Tony y Pepper se casaron el año pasado y ambos esperan ya a su futuro heredero de Industrias Stark. Thor y Jane se casaron hace tres años, Thor entendió que Odín jamás le daría su bendición para casarse con una mortal, así que prefirió ahorrarse la vuelta a Asgard y solo le pidió matrimonio a Jane; ahora ellos tienen una hermosa niña de cabellos rubios y ojos azules, a la cual llamaron Heidi. Janet y Hank se prometieron hace dos meses, tiene planeado casarse en Septiembre. Clint y Natasha iban lentos en su relación pero siempre progresando. Steve, Bruce y T'Challa eran los solteros más codiciados de Nueva York y bueno yo también pero no era tan codiciada. Tony estaba de necio presentándole amigas a Bruce pero él las rechazaba, tenía miedo enamorarse de alguien y que al conocer su otro lado la chica saliera huyendo dejándolo con el corazón roto. El corazón de Steve estaba de luto por el momento ya que hace tres meses que Peggy murió. T'Challa, él… bueno, es un poco más reservado en cuanto a su vida amorosa; la única relación de la que nos enteramos fue la que tuvo con Ororo.

— ¡Mamá! —la voz de mi primogénito llorando llego a mi oídos. Voltee en dirección en la que escuche su llamado.

— ¿Qué pasa Erick? —lo vi correr directo hasta mí y me abrazo por la cintura, él era alto para su edad, algo más que había heredado de Loki. Lo tome en mis brazos y el recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, me encamine a la sala del Pent House. Me senté en uno de los sillones del Pent House y senté a Erick en mi regazo— ¿Qué tienes cariño? ¿Por qué lloras? —limpie las lagrimas que caían de su mejilla con mi pulgar.

—Porque…—decía Erick entre sollozos— Heidi no deja de burlarse de mí porque no puedo levantar el martillo de tío Thor y ella sí.

—Oh corazón—lo abrace contra mi pecho.

A mi mente vino el recuerdo de aquel niño de cabellos negros y ojos verdes que lloraba asustado por los gigantes de hielo sin saber que él también era uno de ellos. Me dolía tanto ver a mi niño triste, daría lo que fuera por jamás verlo llorar. No quiero que él sufra los mismos abusos que sufrió Loki, no quería que lo hicieran sentir inferior como su padre. No quería que mi hijo creciera escaso de amor como lo hizo Loki, pero lo bueno es que él estaba rodeado de personas que lo amaban; lamentablemente Heidi había heredado el carácter de su padre, pretenciosa, vanidosa, todo lo que fue Thor ahora lo era su hija. Y una de los cosas que Heidi aprovechaba para hacer sentir inferior a mi niño era con los poderes. Lo mismo que hacia Thor con Loki cuando eran niños Creía que Erick iba a heredar mis poderes pero no y si tenía poderes mágicos, estos aun no aparecían. Temía que de algún modo la historia se pudiera repetir, pero sabía que dependía de mí que aquello no se volviera a repetir nunca más.

No sabía que decirle para hacer sentir mejor a mi niño, pero una idea cruzo mi mente. Lo tome entre mis brazos como cuando era bebe, lo comencé a arrullar y cante:

— Solo cierra tus ojos, el sol se está poniendo, tú estarás bien, nadie puede herirte ahora, ven luz del día tú y yo estaremos sanos y salvos —le cante aquella canción que solía cantarle a su padre para hacerlo sentir bien, que al mismo tiempo aquella canción era como una promesa.

El cayo dormido en mis brazos, acaricie sus negros cabellos; Erick es la viva imagen de Loki solo que con mis ojos azules. Me encantaba vernos a Loki y a mí, reflejados en este pequeño niño que es nuestro hijo. Nuestro fruto de amor.

Oh cariño no crezcas nunca, quédate así pequeño. Oh cariño, nunca crezcas y todo podría seguir siendo así de simple. Nadie te ha lastimado, nada nunca te ha dejado cicatrices y aun que se que quieres hacerlo… solo trata de no crecer.

Desde la muerte de Loki el propósito de vivir había desaparecido, solo quería seguirle en el Valhala. Lo único que me mantenía sobreviviendo era mi deseo por salvar a la tierra. El mismo propósito que me mantuvo con vida la primera vez que creí a Loki muerto. Cuando nació Erick algo dentro de mí volvió a la vida, el deseo de vivir y luchar por mi hijo. Erick era mi motor para seguir adelante, era por él por quien vivía, respiraba y luchaba, Erick es todo para mi, mi vida entera, daría lo que fuera por que jamás sufriera lo que su padre y yo llegamos a sufrir.

Me había prometido que nadie jamás lo heriría y que jamás compartiría el mismo destino que su padre.

— ¡Mamá, mamá! —La voz de Erick llena de emoción inundaba la habitación— ¡Primer día de escuela, primer día de escuela! —Erick brincaba sobre mi cama.

—Ya voy cariño—tome a Erick entre mis brazos y llene su rostro de besos y dulces risas resonaron en mi habitación hinchando mi corazón de felicidad— ¿sacaste todo para el baño?

— ¡Sí, hasta mi patito verde! —El verde es su color favorito.

Bañé a Erick y lo ayude a vestirse con su nuevo uniforme. Igualmente yo me bañe y me puse ropa cómoda. Subimos al Pent House para encontrarnos con los demás Vengadores, nuestra familia, para desayunar juntos como lo teníamos por costumbre.

— ¡Tío Stark! —grito Erick cuando salía disparado del elevador.

— ¡Eh campeón! —le dijo Tony, este subió al niño pelinegro en su regazo.

—Hoy es mi primer día de escuela—contaba Erick a Tony con emoción en su voz, mientras yo iba a la cocina con Janet y nos servía el desayuno.

— ¿De verdad? —Pregunto el filántropo incrédulo— ¿Ya eres lo suficiente grande como para ir a la escuela?

—Sí, hoy quiero hacer muchos amigos.

—Apuesto que si los harás campeón y si no te hacen caso no olvides decir que tu tío es Iron Man y serás muy popular.

—Tony—lo reprendí.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunto con fingida inocencia—todos son fans de Iron Man—puse los ojos en blanco.

Todos desayunamos juntos. Me sorprendía como todos los Vengadores querían mucho a mi hijo, a pesar del mal que hizo Loki en la vida de varios de ellos o mentes, como en el caso de Clint. Todos trataban a Erick con amor y cariño, estaría agradecida con ellos de por vida por el haber hecho a un lado el rencor que le tienen al ser que es el padre de Erick, y por querer a mi hijo como si fuera su familia de verdad. Terminamos de desayunar y cada quien comenzó con sus respectivas actividades en la torre. Erick se despidió de Heidi y le prometió regresar para jugar con ella. Antes de salir de la torre le coloque una chamarra, un gorro y guantes de lana, para cubrirlo del frio de la ciudad de Nueva York.

—Mamá—dijo con fastidio— ¿Por qué me tengo que poner todo esto? —miro su ropa invernal.

—Porque está haciendo frio corazón y te vas a enfermar—me puse un suéter ligero por pura apariencia ya que el frio no me molestaba. Sería ridículo si me molestara.

—Pero no tengo frio—reprocho.

—Cuando estés afuera te dará frio—el hizo un puchero.

Salimos y se comenzó a quejar que se estaba muriendo de calor a pesar de que el clima en Nueva York era de -12°C. En ese momento supe que la sangre Jotun corría por sus venas; solo le deje quitarse el gorro y los guantes, él estuvo satisfecho con eso.

¿Qué tanto sabía Erick sobre su origen? Lo suficiente que un niño de cinco años debe saber. Le hable sobre nuestro origen, los gigantes de hielo ocultando el aspecto que tenían esos seres, no quería que se asustara o pensara que él era un monstruo. También le hable sobre Glerheim, él comenzó a hacer preguntar de por qué no era igual a mí, con cabello blanco y poderes de nieve, así que le tuve que contar sobre Asgard, mi infancia, Thor y Loki. Erick sabía cosas sobre su padre, incluso sabía que él había muerto intentando salvar a su tío Thor. Lo único que Erick no sabía sobre su padre era sobre él lado oscuro de este, no sabía las atrocidades que hizo su padre que iban desde querer matar a su tío hasta el querer destruir el planeta que amamos y consideramos nuestro hogar. Si Loki estaba muerto no valía la pena recordar aquellas cosas horribles que hizo, aun que en mi corazón Loki aun seguía vivo.

Llegamos a la puerta de la nueva escuela de Erick. "New York Middle School", era el nombre de la nueva escuela de Erick

—Muy bien, aquí es—le dije.

— ¡Wow! —exclamo al ver la escuela y la cantidad de niños y niñas que entraban en ella.

—Bien Erick—me puse en cuclillas frente a él—vendré por ti a las dos, si no puedo venir por… ya sabes qué.

—Pelear con los malos—dijo con emoción, él soñaba con algún día ser parte de los futuros Vengadores, pero temía que no fuera posible.

—Así es—sonreí—ya sabes que solo pueden pasar por ti tu tía Jane o tía Pepper ¿entendido?

—Sí mamá.

—Recuerda no hablar con extraños, obedece a tus maestros, has amigos y no pelees ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que eres un príncipe y como tal te debes de comportar.

—Está bien mamá, nos vemos más tarde—beso mi mejilla y entro corriendo a la escuela sin mirar atrás.

Aquello partió mi corazón, el corrió sin mirar atrás, pero tenía que aceptar el hecho de que mi bebe estaba creciendo y pronto se apartaría de mi lado. Vi partir a mi hijo en busca de sus propias aventuras, sentía que mi bebe estaba creciendo muy rápido. Oh cariño no crezcas nunca. Solo pido que no pierda esa forma en la que baila en pijamas antes de irse a la escuela.

Una lágrima solitaria bajaba por mi mejilla, la limpie y me puse en pie. Tenía que aceptarlo dejar a mi niño crecer y ser independiente. Di media vuelta para regresar a la torre pero… necesitaba un momento para pensar y relajarme, así que decidí tomar el camino largo de regreso a la torre de los Vengadores.

Caminaba por las calles de Nueva York que estaban repletas por blanca nieve. Era hermoso todo este paisaje, mientras caminaba jugaba con la nieve creando una pequeña ventisca levantando la nieve y haciéndola danzar en el aire.

Aquello era entretenido y relajante pero mi mente no dejaba de pensar en una sola cosa: Loki.

No podía hacerme a la idea de su muerte, cada noche venía a mi mente ese recuerdo cuando lo vi levantarse de la muerte, antes parecía tan cercano y real pero ahora… solo era como un sueño cruel que llegaba cada noche para torturarme.

Quería deshacerme de aquello pero no podía, ese recuerdo era como una sombra que siempre me seguiría. Sigo amando a Loki, el amor que le tengo sigue ardiendo en mis venas y en mi corazón como desde el primer día. Cada noche soñaba con sus besos, sus abrazos, todas las noches recordaba esas noches en las que me amaba y me hacia suya. Recuerdo esas palabras de amor que nos susurramos ahora ¿Dónde quedo todo eso? Todos mis sueños con Loki habían muerto el día que él murió. Lagrimas caía discretamente por mis mejillas. Jamás iba a ser amada, jamás me iban a volver a amar como Loki me amo alguna vez, nunca habrá nadie que llene el lugar de Loki. A veces sentía que debía empezar de nuevo, darme la oportunidad con alguien más, por mi bien y por el bien de Erick.

Pero no podía dejar ir lo que sentía por Loki como si nada. En ese momento las palabras que me dijo mi padre antes de partir de Glerheim llegaron a mi mente: "El amor toma su tiempo pero recuerda nunca cerrarle las puertas, no te cierres al amor Jemma, deja ir aquella que te lastima y nunca te cierres Jemma". Pero… ¿Cómo dejar ir a Loki? ¿Cómo abrirle la puerta de mi corazón a alguien más cuando mi corazón está roto y maltratado? ¿Cómo sabré quien es el indicado? ¿Cómo saber si es amor de verdad? Pero la pregunta más importante ¿Habrá alguien que realmente me ame por lo que soy?

Caminaba entre la nieve arrastrando mis pies, veía como la punta de mis botas lamian la nieve apartándola del camino.

Aquello sucedió tan rápido que no lo pude detener. Levante mi mirada, vi un puerta abrirse y mi frente termino estrellada contra esta. El impacto del portazo más el hielo en el suelo me hizo resbalar y caer sobre mi trasero. Aquello fue un golpe doble, tanto en mi frente como en mi trasero.

— ¡Ouch! —me acaricie la frente con una mano y el trasero con otra.

— ¡Oh Dios mío como lo siento, soy un idiota, lo siento! —dijo una voz algo familiar, pero no pude recordar a quien pertenecía dicha voz.

— ¡Mi cabeza! —me queje.

—Déjame revisarte—aquella persona tomo la mano que tenía en mi frente para quitarla, en cuanto quito mi mano vi su rostro y mis ojos se abrieron en gran manera y los de él igual— ¡¿Tu?! ¡Imposible! —Sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura—te juro que no es mi intención hacer esto costumbre cada vez que nos encontramos.

—No puede ser— murmure.

— ¿Me recuerdas Jemma? ¡Soy Tom! Tom Hiddleston.

—Sí—baje mi mirada apenada— de Londres ¿verdad?

—Así es —río—déjame ayudarte—tomo mi otra mano, se levanto y me ayudo a ponerme de pie al mismo tiempo, lo solté y me sacudí la nieve del trasero— y… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Aquí vivo.

Tom rio.

—Sí recuerdo que me dijiste pero… no, ammm… me refería a que hacías por esta calle.

—Oh, ammm… venía de…—algo me hizo refrenar mi lengua—de caminar.

— ¿En este clima?

—Me gusta el frío, no me molesta y a veces siento que es parte de mí.

—Vaya, nunca había escuchado que a una chica le gustara tanto el frío—hubo un pequeño silencio incomodo—ammm… ¿te apetece si nos tomamos algo? Yo invito.

Sus ojos azules claros como el más bello manantial de Asgard brillaron llenos de ilusión mientras esperaban por una respuesta afirmativa de mi parte.

—Ammm… yo… no lo sé.

—Anda vamos—tomo mi mano y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la mano hasta mi columna y me estremecí—será solo para ponernos al día.

—Está bien.

Me paso una mano por la espalda y me guío hasta su auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero, cuando ya estaba yo dentro del auto, él lo rodeo y se subió en el lado del conductor. Encendió su bello automóvil y condujo por la Gran Manzana.

Llegamos a un café y en seguida de este se encontraba el restaurante de Shawarma que era muy famoso entre nosotros los Vengadores; incluso teníamos una noche de Shawarma en la que Tony mandaba pedir Shawarma para todos. Tom me abrió la puerta del auto.

—Oye—le dije— ¿has probado el Shawarma? —el me tendió su mano y me ayudo a salir del auto.

— ¿Disculpa? —me miro extrañado.

—Sí—sonreí y me sonroje. Recordé que de la misma manera miramos a Tony al hacernos dicha recomendación culinaria. —es un restaurante donde venden Shawarma, sabe mejor de lo que se oye.

—Bueno—nos encaminamos al restaurante—proveemos el Shawarma.

Entramos al renovado restaurante de Shawarma patrocinado por Tony Stark.

—Hola señora Ming y señor Parker—salude a los dueños.

—Oh señorita Jemma—dijo la señora Ming— ¿tan temprano por aquí?

—Ya sabe lo que dice Anthony—me encogí de hombros.

—El Shawarma es bueno a todas horas—dijo el señor Parker citando al millonario.

Tom y yo nos sentamos a esperar nuestra orden de Shawarma.

—Y… ¿Qué haces en Nueva York? —le pregunte a Tom.

—Pues…—se recargo sobre la mesa y entrelazo sus dedos—estoy filmando una nueva película—sus ojos se iluminaron.

—Oh ¿de verdad?

—Sí—río.

— ¿De qué trata?

—Pues veras…

Tom me estuvo hablando sobre la nueva película en la que estaba trabajando, me dijo que por el momento estaba rentando un departamento en el centro de la ciudad. Nos entregaron el Shawarma. Yo le dije que me había salido de la agencia del gobierno, que vivía con unos amigos. Omití cualquier detalle sobre los Vengadores y cosas que se relacionaran.

Me divertí mucho con Tom, tenía un excelente sentido del humor, las horas pasaron volando a su lado, me sentía muy cómoda en su presencia. Había conocido a muchos midgardianos pero ninguno se asemejaba a Tom, él era tan diferente, veía la vida de una manera tan hermosa. Él estaba tan consciente de lo corta que era la vida y él solo sacaba lo bueno de la vida, no le gustaba desperdiciar su vida en pensar en las cosas negativas. Cada vez que veía a Tom era como si me diera un vuelco al corazón, como una chispa que me encendía y me devolvía la vida. El ver sus ojos y verme reflejada en ellos era hermoso. Algo dentro de mí revoloteaba y me daba miedo. Tom era como un huracán. Me daba miedo pero era maravilloso a la vez. Quería cerrar mi corazón ante Tom pero cada vez que el sonreía lo dejaba entrar. Por Yggdrasil ¿Qué me está pasando con este midgardiano? ¿Por qué me hace sentir así?

Comencé a sentir una vibración en mi pantalón, tuve miedo que fuera mi tarjeta de Vengador pero no fue así. Era mi celular. Le hice una seña a Tom de que me diera un momento y poder contestar.

— ¿Aló? —conteste.

— ¿Señora Jemma? —dijo una voz femenina.

—Así es.

—Necesitamos que venga a la escuela.

— ¿Qué paso? —me preocupe por mi niño.

—Solo venga.

—En un momento estoy ahí.

Colgué y me guarde el celular nuevamente. Rápidamente salí del restaurante sin despedirme de Tom. Antes de salir corriendo por la calle, alguien me detuvo tomando mi muñeca. Voltee y vi a Tom quien me miraba preocupado y con miedo, si ese miedo con el que ves a la persona que amas marcharse de tu vida y temes que nunca vaya a volver.

— ¿Qué sucede? —en sus ojos vi su miedo de perderme.

—Tengo que irme—trate de soltarme de su agarre pero lo hacía cada vez más firme sin lastimarme.

—Te llevo—podía oír la angustia y la desesperación en su voz.

—No puedes venir conmigo… Tom por favor suéltame.

—Jemma, recuerda que hemos apostado algo.

— ¿Qué? —sinceramente no lo recordaba, mi mente solo pensaba en una cosa: el bienestar de Erick. Tom suspiro.

—Apostamos que si nos volvíamos a ver saldrías conmigo y me besarías.

Me quede helada al escuchar sus palabras y el recuerdo me golpeo la mente. Ya habíamos salido eso significa que… ¿me va a besar ahora?

—Oh…—fue todo lo que pude decir. En realidad… ¡¿Qué mas podia decir?!

—Tranquila se que tienes que irte, solo dame tu numero y yo te llamo.

—Está bien—me dio un pluma y un papel y escribí mi numero de celular en el—nos vemos—le di la hoja y la pluma. Me despedí dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Corrí lo más rápido que me dieron mis piernas y llegue a la torre. Subí al ascensor y pulse el botón del garaje. Al llegar me encontré con Steve dándole mantenimiento a su moto.

—Cap…—lo llame y el salió de debajo de su moto.

— ¿Qué pasa Jemma? —se paro y se limpio las manos en el pantalón caqui.

— ¿Podrías llevarme a la escuela de Erick? —le pregunte mientras me frotaba las manos con nerviosismo.

—Claro—se apeo a la moto—sube.

Me subí detrás de él, lo tome por los hombres y Steve arranco la moto y condujo rápidamente a la escuela de Erick. Llegamos muy rápido a la escuela, le pedí a Steve que me esperara afuera. Entre y la señorita que me había llamado me envió a la oficina del Director. Al entrar vi sentado en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del Director a mi pequeño niño de cabellos negros. Detrás del escritorio se encontraba un señor corpulento de unos 60 años aproximadamente.

— ¿Señora Jemma? —pregunto el hombre corpulento detrás del escritorio de caoba.

—Así es—conteste y mi niño volteo a verme con ojos llorosos que partieron mi corazón.

—Tome asiento—señalo con su regordeta mano el asiento vacío frente a su escritorio.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte mientras me sentaba.

—Vera señora Jemma—el director suspiro recargo sus codos en el escritorio y entrelazo sus dedos de salchicha—mire señora en esta escuela no hacemos discriminación pero vera… no nos gusta mezclar niños mutantes con niños normales, es algo peligroso mientras aprenden a controlar sus poderes.

— ¿Mutantes?

—Sí y no queremos problemas con los demás padres así que por el bien de…—interrumpí al regordete director.

—Un momento ¿Quién es un mutante? — ¿Había un mutante en la escuela? ¿Por eso estaba mi hijo aquí? ¿El mutante habrá querido atacar a mi hijo?

—Pues… ammm… Erick ¿no lo sabía? — ¿Qué? ¿Erick un mutante? Voltee a ver a mi niño y sus ojos estaban llorosos.

— ¿Qué paso? —pregunte confundida.

—Pues vera, según me informaron. Los niños se encontraban en recreo, unos niños molestaban a Erick, de sus manos salieron destellos verdes y los niños terminaron estampados en la pared— ¡Por Yggdrasil casi bailaba de la felicidad en la dirección! ¡Mi hijo no era un niño normal! ¡Destellos verdes! Era lo mismo que tenia Loki, Erick había heredado la esencia mágica de su padre. Erick no era un mutante era un mago. ¡Como su padre!

—Oh ya veo. —fingí pena.

—Por consecuente, Erick no puede seguir estudiando aquí.

—Pero…

—Lo lamentamos señora.

—No, está bien. —Era lo mejor para Erick mientras aprendía a controlar su magia iba a ser peligroso que conviviera con niños mortales.

Sin decir nada más, tome a Erick de la mano y salimos de la escuela.

—Mamá—dijo Erick con la voz quebrada— ¿me vas a castigar? —me miro con ojos llorosos.

Me detuve en la acera frente a la moto de Steve, me puse de cuclillas frente a Erick.

—Cariño—lo abrace y luego lo vi a los ojos—no te puedo castigar por tu naturaleza—en sus ojitos vi la confusión—vamos a casa ahí te lo explicare todo.

Subimos a la moto de Steve, quien nos llevo de regreso a la torre.

Al llegar le explique a Erick lo poco que sabía sobre la magia y que había heredado los poderes de su padre. No puedo describir la emoción que sintió Erick al enterarse que tenía poderes mágicos, solo diré que bailo y corrió como loco lleno de emoción al saber que no era un niño normal y podría estar en un futuro en el grupo de los Vengadores.

Hable con Tony sobre la educación de Erick ya que fue él quien pago por la educación de mi niño. Tony llamo a la escuela y dijo que los demandaría porque para él eso si era discriminación, pero persuadí a Tony para que ignorara eso ya que iba a ser peligrosa la convivencia de Erick con niños mortales. Entre todos los Vengadores acordamos que nuestros hijos no iban a ir a la escuela con los demás niños, estudiarían en la torre con tutores privados hasta que aprendieran a controlar sus poderes.

Así que la nueva rutina de Erick iba a ser estar con su tutor y al terminar sus clases iba al laboratorio con Tony, Hank, Bruce, T'Challa, Jane, Thor y conmigo. Tony, T'Challa y Thor se dedicaron a buscar hechizos Asgardianos y con el poco conocimiento que teníamos sobre la magia y como podíamos tratábamos de ayudar a Erick.

Después del embarazo había perdido algo de condición física y no la pude recuperar rápidamente, así que dedicaba dos horas de entrenamiento con Steve como mi instructor.

—Tomemos un descanso—pidió Steve agitado mientras secada su sudor de la frente con la palma de su mano.

— ¿Ya te están atacando los achaques de la edad? —bromee y el rio.

—Para nada, estoy en mis mejores años.

Fui a una banca y tome una toalla para secarme el sudor, le avente otra toalla a Steve. Me senté en la banca y le di grandes tragos a mi botella de agua. Steve se secaba el sudor con la toalla y se sentó a mi lado. Comencé a notar que el capitán se ponía nervioso y me volteaba a ver.

—Jemma—me llamo.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Pues… veras… en dos semanas…—mi celular comenzó a sonar interrumpiendo a Steve.

Mire la pantalla y decía "número desconocido"

—Lo siento Steve debo contestar.

—Está bien—hizo una mueca.

Conteste la llamada.

— ¿Bueno? —me pare y me aleje de la banca para tener privacidad.

— ¿Jemma? —dijo una dulce voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

—Sí ¿Quién habla?

—Soy yo… Tom—la sangre se me helo y el corazón me latió cual tambor.

—Oh… hola Tom.

—Jemma lamento no haberte llamado en estas semanas pero estaba ocupado con la filmación de la película y…

—Está bien Tom, entiendo.

—Gracias Jemma, bueno te llamaba porque… ammm… quería ponerme de acuerdo para nuestra cita.

—Tom…—me interrumpió.

—Jemma no te quiero obligar a cumplir o no con la apuesta pero… sé que no quieres relacionarte conmigo y te entiendo mi vida como actor es difícil, te preocupa pero aun que sea dame la oportunidad de ser tu amigo.

No quería tener algo que ver con este midgardiano. No era porque él fuera famoso, no entendía lo que era la fama en Midgard así que eso no me preocupaba. Lo que me preocupaba era que él entrara a mi vida. Mi vida como heroína si es difícil. Si el entraba a mi vida y se relacionaba conmigo su vida estaría en constantes riesgos en los cuales su vida siempre estaría pendiendo de un hilo. No quería que el sufriera lo que sufre Jane con Thor.

—Jemma…—oí la suplica en su voz— por favor…—aquello estrujo mi corazón.

Suspire. Estaba lista para decirle no cuando las palabras de mi papá vinieron a mi mente: "No te cierres…"

—Está bien ¿Dónde nos vemos?

—Mañana ¿te parece bien? —No lo podía ver pero por su voz sabía que estaba sonriendo—hice una reservación en el River Bistro.

—Me parece muy bien.

— ¿Dónde puedo pasar a recogerte?

—Ammm… no te preocupes yo puedo llegar ahí.

—Oh…está bien, hasta mañana entonces.

—Hasta entonces.

Colgué la llamada y sonreí torpemente ¿Por qué sonreí? Me voltee y vi que Steve me veía con cierta curiosidad. Me volví a sentar a su lado en la banca.

—Lamento la interrupción—me disculpe.

— ¿Quién es Tom?

—Ammm… es alguien que conocí en Londres, nada importante—mentí.

—Eso espero—lo mire extrañada por su reacción.

—Bueno… ¿Qué era lo que me estaba diciendo?

—Oh veras…—se sonrojo—bueno… dentro de dos semanas se celebra el aniversario de que supuestamente destruí Hydra.

—Así es.

—Bueno el ejército hará una cena y baile en mi honor y pues ya no conozco a nadie de ahí así que— se paso la mano por el cuello nerviosamente—pues… bueno… me gustaría saber… ¿quieres ir conmigo?

—Oh Steve, claro que sí.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunto asombrado e incrédulo de que haya aceptado su invitación.

—Por supuesto, será un honor ser la acompañante del Capitán América.

—Jemma—se oyó la voz de Stark llamando por mi tarjeta Vengador.

— ¿Qué pasa Tony? —conteste.

—Te necesitamos en el laboratorio.

—Bien—guarde la credencial—nos vemos en la cena Steve, Tony me necesita.

—Está bien—bese la mejilla del capitán y este se sonrojo.

El día de mi cita con Tom llego. No había planeado contarle a nadie pero como no tenía ningún vestido tuve que hablar con Janet y Jane y solo quedo como secreto de chicas; por ahora. Me sentía muy ansiosa y nerviosa por dicha cita, me sentía como una adolescente y no sabía el por qué. Había dejado a Erick al cuidado de Thor y Jane. Jane me había prestado un hermoso vestido azul celeste y Janet se ocupo de mi peinado y maquillaje. Ambas estaban tan emocionadas porque al fin iba a tener una cita con un chico, aun que me pase toda la tarde tratando de explicarles que no era nada serio y que no iba con otras intenciones.

Cuando al fin estaba lista y la hora de encontrarme con Tom había llegado, llame un taxi y le di la dirección del restaurante. Al llegar al River Bistro entre y una señorita me recibió en la puerta.

—Buenas noches—dijo la joven.

—Buenas noches—le conteste el saludo.

— ¿Tiene reservación? —pregunto ella tomando una agenda de cuero negro.

—Sí, está a nombre de Tom Hiddleston.

—Muy bien—reviso su agenda—aquí está el señor Hiddleston, sígame por favor.

Seguí a la señorita a través de todo el restaurante, pasamos entre las mesas de los demás comensales hasta que llegamos a una zona que tenía un letreo en el que se leían las siglas V.I.P. Aquella zona estaba casi vacía y en una mesa para dos personas alcance a divisar a Tom. Él al verme entrar en aquella zona se paro rápidamente, vi que en su mano tenía un ramo de rosas rojas, iba vestido con un bello traje gris con chaleco y saco, camisa blanco y corbata a juego del traje. La señorita me dejo en la mesa de Tom y me recibió con una enrome sonrisa.

—Hola—le dije tímidamente.

—Hola—dijo con una enorme sonrisa, beso mi mejilla—me alegra que pudieras venir, te vez muy guapa.

—Gracias—sentí el rubor en mis mejillas.

—Son para ti—me entrego las flores.

—Oh… gracias—tome el ramo de rosas.

Nos sentamos y ordenamos algo del menú. Al principio nos sentíamos tensos pero luego ambos nos reímos ya la tensión despareció. Comenzamos a hablar y a bromear. Por todos los cielos era tan divertido estar con Tom, me hacia llorar de la risa, no importaba cuan tonto fuera lo que dijera o hiciera. Me sentía tan bien en compañía de este midgardiano. No recordaba la última vez que me sentía tan bien con alguien. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez en la que pude ser yo misma sin tener que esconderme. Las horas pasaron volando a su lado que los meseros nos tuvieron que pedir que saliéramos porque ya iba a cerrar. Tom pago y salimos del restaurante.

—Te llevo a tu casa—se ofreció Tom cuando salíamos del lugar.

—No, está bien puedo llamar a un taxi.

—Vamos Jemma, ahórrate el dinero y te llevo yo.

—Tom… no quiero ser grosera pero… de verdad no.

—Está bien, como gustes—mostro una linda sonrisa.

Tom se ofreció al llamar al taxi por mí y lo deje. Llamo a la central de taxis para que vinieran por mí al restaurante.

Era una noche fresca en Nueva York, o al menos eso decía el termómetro ya que era un clima muy agradable y perfecto para mí.

—Toma—dijo Tom colocándome su saco sobre los hombros.

—Gracias—me aferre al saco y no por que tuviera frio si no porque aquel saco conservaba el aroma de Tom y era agradable.

—Jemma…—ambos nos volteamos a ver de frente y él tomo mis manos.

— ¿Qué pasa Tom? —le pregunte con una sonrisa.

—Aun falta una última cosa de nuestra apuesta—sus blancas mejillas se tornaron rojas.

— ¿Qué cosa? —el me miro directo a los ojos suplicándome que recordara y a mi mente vino aquella noche en Londres y la apuesta que hicimos: "Si nos volvemos a encontrar aceptaras tener una cita conmigo y me besaras" —el beso—dije en un susurro audible y los ojos de Tom brillaron cual dos luceros. Tom acaricio mi mejilla y acerco su rostro al mío, me sentía paralizada, no sabía qué hacer. Él cerró los ojos, me iba a besar, voltee a otro lado—Tom… yo… no puedo.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto con tristeza y decepción.

—Es… difícil de explicar pero… no puedo.

—Oye…—tomo mi mentón y me hizo verlo a los ojos—no te preocupes, no te voy a obligar si no quieres…—beso mi frente— ¿esta bien? —yo asentí.

El claxon de un auto sonó frente a nosotros sacándonos de un transe. Volteamos a ver y vimos que era el taxi que había venido por mí.

—Me tengo que ir—le dije—gracias por esta linda velada—sonreí y bese su mejilla.

El me sonrío con tristeza. Comencé a caminar hasta el taxi y nuevamente la voz de mi padre resonó en mi mente repitiendo esas palabras: "No te cierres Jemma…" Me detuve cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del taxi. Voltee a ver a Tom quien me miraba con tristeza. Corrí hasta el sin dudar, tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo bese. Algo dentro de mí me impulso a besarlo. Algo dentro de mí me decía que no me iba a arrepentir. Y ese algo tenía razón.

[Tom Hiddleston]

Llevaba seis hermosos meses saliendo con Jemma, un que claro ella solo me dejaba en claro que era como amigos pero no me importaba. Ella es la chica más extraordinaria que he conocido. A veces pienso que no es de este mundo, pero es que es tan única que no hay dos como ella en este mundo. Ella es tan… perfecta, es la palabra ideal para describirla, y no perfecta como si no tuviera ningún error, si no que ella es perfecta para mí.

Solo hay un pequeño detalle. Sé que Jemma me está ocultando algo. No tengo la menor idea de lo que es pero por alguna extraña razón nunca me deja acompañarla en su casa. Ella me ha dado parte de su corazón y su vida pero yo le he dado mi corazón y vida entera, sin ninguna restricción.

Jemma conoce a toda mi familia, ella sabe todo sobre mí, mis más profundos secretos pero… ella es tan reservada conmigo y lo respeto pero… no lo sé. Estaba decidido, si ella no me decía nada por su cuenta yo mismo iba a descubrir la verdad.

—Nos vemos Tom—dijo Jemma, ella beso mi mejilla y subió al taxi como siempre lo hacía.

—Hasta luego Jemma—le dije.

Espere a que ella y el taxista estuvieran a una distancia prudente. Rápidamente me subí a mi auto, estaba dispuesto a saber qué era lo que esta mujer ocultaba.

Seguí al taxista hasta que este se detuvo frente a un edificio, vi a Jemma bajarse del taxi y pagarle al señor. Aparque el auto a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Vi que del edificio salía un niño y de las manos del niño salieron destellos verdes y me preocupe por Jemma. ¿Qué rayos era eso? Salí rápido del auto.

— ¡Jemma! —Le grite a la distancia mientras corría a su lado— ¡Aléjate de él!

[Jemma]

Su voz me helo por completo ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Yo lo había dejado en la cafetería ¿me habría seguido?

— ¡Jemma aléjate! —volvió a gritar Tom.

Di media vuelta y ahí estaba Tom con los ojos abiertos llenos de miedo. Me interpuse entre Tom y Erick.

—No me puedo alejar de él porque es…—bien dicen que no hay nada oculto debajo del sol— él es mi hijo.

Tom se detuvo en seco a unos pasos de mí y el color huyo de su rostro.

— ¿Qué? —murmuro.

—Sí, tiene poderes mágicos y yo tengo el poder de controlar el invierno y crear nieve—le mostré las palmas de mis manos y copos de nieve danzaron en ellas.

El miraba mis manos, luego me miraba a mí y después a Erick. En sus ojos veía la confusión, esperaba cualquier cosa menos esto. De pronto Tom cayó al suelo desmayado de la impresión.

— ¡Tom! —corrí a su lado y me arrodille, revise que no se hubiera hecho daño al caer—rápido Erick háblale a tu tío Thor.

Erick corrió de regreso a la torre. Cuando llego venía con Thor. Este me ayudo a llevar a Tom adentro de la torre. Lo acostamos en un sillón y esperamos a que despertara.

—Mi cabeza…—oímos el quejido de Tom. Todos fuimos a verlo, me senté en un espacio del sofá.

— ¿Tom? —lo llame.

—Jemma…—volteo a verme mientras acariciaba su cabeza—tuve el sueño más raro de mi vida.

—Tom…—tome su mano— no fue un sueño.

— ¿Qué? —me miro confundido. Miro mis manos y comenzó a inspeccionar a su alrededor y vio que todos los Vengadores los observaban— ¿Los Vengadores? ¿Qué… que significa esto?

—Tom…—me volteo a ver—soy una vengadora.

—Pe… pero ¿Cómo?

—Vamos a dejarlos solos—les dijo Tony a los demás Vengadores, todos salieron del Pent House por el elevador.

Tom se sentó en el sillón. El miraba fijamente el suelo tratando de procesar toda la información que le había dado en escasas tres horas, definitivamente todo esto era mucho para cualquier ser humano.

—No sé por dónde comenzar—le dije viendo el suelo y jugando con mis manos.

—Tal vez por el principio y esta vez… con la verdad—lo vi de reojo y él me miraba fijamente.

Suspire.

—Bien—lo voltee a ver, me mordí el labio. Tenía miedo. ¿A qué? Aun no lo sabía pero estaba segura que cuando terminara de contarle toda la verdad lo sabría.

Le conté todo a Tom con lujo de detalles, esta vez no omití nada. Le conté sobre mi origen, la apariencia de todos en mi tierra, que yo soy una reina, de donde proviene mi especie, el aspecto de los gigantes de hielo. Le conté mi vida en Asgard con Thor y Loki. Así es le conté toda mi relación con Loki, que él fue quien quería conquistar la tierra empezando aquí en Nueva York, le conté todo lo que pase en mi relación con Loki. Llore en el hombro de Tom desahogando toda mi pena por lo que tuvimos y nunca volveremos a tener Loki y yo. También le conté la muerte de Loki y Tom me abrazo dándome todo su apoyo. Tom también lloro conmigo, decía que no podía pasar mi vida sufriendo por Loki. Debía dejarlo y sanar mis heridas. También le conté a Tom lo ocurrido con Thor, si aquella noche que jamás debió existir; él no me juzgo solo me acepto como era. Esta vez no le escondía nada a Tom, cada detalle de mi vida, mi trabajo en S.H.I.E.L.D, cualquier detalle en mi vida que me pidiera se lo daría y se lo di. Ambos terminamos con los ojos rojos llenos de lágrimas. Tom compartía mi dolor y me ofrecía su hombro para consolarme.

—Jemma ¿Por qué me ocultaste todo esto? —pregunto Tom secando mis lagrimas.

—Lo hice para protegerte.

— ¿De qué?

— ¿A caso no escuchaste todo lo que te conté? Tom en este mundo hay maldad y no simple maldad como asesinos y ladrones. En ese mundo hay cosas peores, grandes peligros. Tom si te metía en mi mundo tu vida estaría en constante peligro, cada segundo que pasas conmigo ahora tu vida pende de un hilo—lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas y es que ese era mi miedo… perder a Tom—Tom te quiero pero no quiero poner tu vida en peligro.

—Tendré cuidado—sonrió, mas a mi no me hizo gracia.

— ¡Tom! ¡Mírate en el espejo de Jane o Pepper! Jane casi muere con el Aether y Pepper casi muere y ella está con un humano normal.

Tom tomo mi mano y con su otra mano tomo mi barbilla haciéndome verlo a los ojos.

—Te amo…—sus ojos centellaron como luceros.

—Tom…—me solté de su agarre y me pare molesta del sofá—sabes que no puedo amarte, mi corazón está dañado por Loki. Tanto por lo que me hizo y por su ausencia. Además entiende que estas en peligro después de esto no podemos ser amigos, ni nada.

—Jemma…—se levanto del sofá y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos—sé lo que él te hizo pero yo nunca… jamás te haría algo así. Te amo.

Las lágrimas no paraban de correr por mis mejillas ¿Cómo hacerlo entender que estaba en peligro? ¿Cómo hacerle entender que si estaba conmigo terminaría muerto? ¿Cómo alejar a alguien que quieres tener cerca?

—Lo siento Tom…—murmure y baje el rostro—vete…

—Jemma…

—Vete por favor.

— ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué?

— ¡Vete! ¡Lárgate! —le grite dándole la espalda.

Él no dijo nada más. Escuche sus pasos en el suelo alfombrado, el timbre del elevador anunciando su llegado, escuche las puertas del elevador cerrarse. Se había ido. Caí de rodillas al suelo y llore. Sentí unas fuertes manos sobre mis hombros.

—Jemma…—la ronca voz de Thor resonó entre mi llanto, voltee a verlo y lo abrace—pequeña…—comenzó a decir él mientras acariciaba mi espalda—se que aun amas a mi hermano y se cuanto lo extrañas. Lo sé porque yo también lo extraño. Pero… ¿sabes Jemma? Desde la muerte de Loki nunca te había visto tan feliz, hasta ahora que sales con ese midgardiano. Veo como vuelves a sonreír y como tus ojos recuperan ese brillo que mi hermano te robo.

—Pero… Thor… yo no… es que… él… es….

—Humano lo sé, igual que Jane, se lo mucho que te preocupas por su vida y lo corta que llegue a ser. Pero hay algo que he aprendido con Jane en todo este tiempo que he vivido con ella y eso es que…. Debes aprovechar todo el tiempo que le queda de vida. Ellos morirían con o sin nosotros tienen su hora y él día que eso pase y nosotros no habremos afectado eso, era su tiempo, si tu estuvieras o no en su vida ellos morirían ese día. Es el ciclo de la vida de los humanos. Aun que eso no evita que luche cada momento por proteger la vida de Jane.

—Thor…—aun no estaba muy segura de las palabras de mi amigo fortachón.

—No digas nada Jemma, piénsalo y sabrás tomar la decisión correcta.

Beso mi frente y salió del Pent House.

Pase todo el día pensando en Tom. No tenía ni una hora de que lo había echado cuando ya lo extrañaba como loca ¿Por qué lo extrañaba tanto? ¿Por qué me hacia tanta falta? Sin Tom en mi vida en estos momentos era como si ese hueco que tenía dentro de mi volviera a aparecer, aprisionando mi pecho. Pensaba en las palabras de Thor ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si yo no afectaba en nada el día que él tuviera designado morir?

Tenía tantas preguntas en mi mente y pocas respuestas. No sabía qué hacer, me dolía el corazón ¿De verdad me había enamorado de Tom? Era imposible pero… ¿Por qué me preocupo por él? ¿Por qué me dolía sacarlo de mi vida? ¿Por qué cada vez que recordaba sus ojos o su sonrisa era como si me diera un vuelco en el corazón? ¿Por qué cada vez que lo sentía cerca mi estomago hacia una revolución? Quiero mucho a Tom pero… ¿lo amo?

Las palabras de mi padre vinieron a mí en sueños: "El amor toma su tiempo pero recuerda nunca cerrarle las puertas. No te cierres al amor Jemma, deja ir aquello que te lastima y nunca te cierres"

El recuerdo de Loki me lastimaba ya que jamás iba a volver a estar conmigo. Tenía que dejarlo ir y abrirle las puertas de mi corazón por completo a Tom. Eso iba a hacer. Estaba decidida. Dejaría ir a Loki y dejaría entrar a Tom en mi corazón.

Al día siguiente fui a buscar a Tom a su departamento. Tenía miedo de que no me recibiera. Toque el timbre y él abrió la puerta.

— ¡Jemma! —Exclamo asombrado al verme—creí que…—lo interrumpí dándole un beso. Lo bese como hace tiempo no besaba a alguien, lo bese entregándole mi corazón en ese beso y él me correspondió el beso. Nos separamos.

—Te amo Tom—le dije—y tengo miedo, solo he tenido a un hombre en mi vida y…—el me silencio poniendo su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

—Te amo Jemma y sé que no soy Loki y jamás lo seré y no pretendo ocupar su lugar, solo quiero…—tomo mi mentón—que me abras tu corazón y me dejes amarte como nunca he amado a una mujer.

—Te amo Tom.

Él beso mis labios con ternura, entregándonos el corazón en ese beso.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 "EL DÍA MAS… ¿TRISTE?**

[Jemma]

Han pasado tres meses desde que decidí entablar una relación con Tom. Es increíble las cosas que pueden suceder en solo tres meses; Tony y Pepper ya tuvieron a su primer hijo y le pusieron Robert, Hank y Janet ya están casados y finalmente Clint y Natasha han hecho una declaración formal de su noviazgo. Mientras que yo soy feliz con Tom a mi lado, él es realmente asombroso, es todo un caballero, él me ama y yo lo amo. Pensaba que cuando Tom se había enterado de toda la verdad no querría volver a verme pero me equivoque, es todo lo contrario, él está fascinado de al fin poder entrar de lleno en mi mundo de héroes y villanos, súper poderes y magia. Otra cosa que también me preocupo era… ¿Cómo iba a tomar Erick que su madre saliera con otro hombre que no era su padre? ¿Aceptaría Erick a Tom en su vida? ¿Se llevarían bien? Todas esas preocupaciones terminaron siendo en vano. Ambos se llevan de maravilla, Tom quiere y trata a Erick como si fuera de su propia sangre.

Tom de algún modo me ha hecho olvidar el hecho de que Loki ya no está conmigo; aun conservo mis bellas memorias con Loki pero ya no me duele recordar y ya no son un tormentoso pasado, solo son un lindo recuerdo. Tom me ha hecho ver que el amor si puede renacer de entre las cenizas y… que debemos dejar ir aquello que nos lastima y seguir adelante.

Mis amigos Vengadores están fascinados con Tom, ellos lo adoran. El hecho de que al fin salga con alguien y sea feliz los alegra. Creía que Thor se enojaría por no respetar la memoria de su hermano; se que él fue el que me dio el consejo de aceptar a Tom pero creí que se arrepentiría y se molestaría por eso pero no fue así. Thor y Tom se llevan demasiado bien y ambos son los mejores amigos. Aun que debo de admitir que si había un vengador que no estaba muy contento con el hecho de que saliera con Tom y no entendía el por qué. Ese Vengador era…

—Steve ¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunte sentándome con él en un sofá del Pent House.

—Nada Jemma—contesto seriamente el Capitán.

—Veo que te molesta la presencia de Tom ¿Por qué? —decidí ser directa con él y no andarme con rodeos. Él me miro molesto.

— ¿Por qué sales con un mortal? —esquivo mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

—Thor también sale con una mortal y la presencia de Jane no te molesta, además sabes que amo a Tom.

—Creí que amabas a Loki—contesto a la defensiva.

—Lo sigo amando pero él ya no está—trate de contener las lagrimas.

—Eres igual a Tom—dijo con amargura—se olvidan de los seres amados, son hipócritas.

— ¿Quieres decir que si tu decidieras seguir adelante, volver a enamorarte y dejar a Peggy atrás te convertirías también en hipócrita?

—Peggy ya murió—me contesto Steve muy molesto.

—Loki también—dije sin perder la calma.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto Tom entrando de pronto al Pent House.

—Nada—conteste con normalidad, me paré del sofá. Recibí a Tom con un tierno beso en los labios—solo hablaba con Steve—Tom paso su mano por mi cintura y me abrazo por la cintura.

— ¿Y qué le dijiste para que se pusiera así? —pregunto Tom mientras veía la cara de molestia que el Capitán no trataba de ocultar.

—Es que no quiere probar el nuevo traje que le está diseñando Tony, Steve quiere solo su viejo traje. Está empeñado en vivir en el pasado—dije resaltando la última frase como indirecta para Steve.

—A veces el pasado es mejor que el presente—me contesto Steve—ahora si me disculpan iré a entrenar—Steve se levanto del sofá y emprendió la marcha al elevador.

— ¿Nos vemos ahí? —le pregunte.

—Hoy quiero entrenar solo, tú puedes disfrutar tu día con Tom—dijo molesto sin detener su marcha.

Steve salió dejándonos a Tom y a mí a solas.

—Presiento que no le caigo bien al Capitán—dijo Tom haciendo una mueca y posando sus manos en mi cintura.

—No es cierto—mentí—es solo que es muy serio y reservado—puse mis hombros—tampoco hablas mucho con T'Challa y eso no quiere decir que le caigas mal.

—Pero T'Challa no hace gestos cuando me ve.

—Por que casi nunca se quita la máscara.

— ¿Quieres decir que debajo de la máscara me hace gestos? —ambos reímos tontamente—bueno como tu entrenados te ha dado el día libre—me pego más a su cuerpo— ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar?

—Me parece bien—entrelace mis brazos en su cuello.

—Vengo por ti a las siete.

—Está bien.

Nos dimos un tierno beso en los labios, tomo mi mano y la beso. Emprendió su camino al elevador y salió de la torre.

Salí del Pent House para irme a mi habitación a prepararme para mi cita con Tom. Tenía la habitación para mi sola ya que Erick en estos momentos estaba estudiando con su tutor. Me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa por la cita con Tom, no entendía el por qué si solo iba a ser una cita mas o eso creía yo. En el closet encontré uno de los vestidos que compre con Jane y Janet. Era color azul rey, strapless, unos cuantos centímetros arriba de la rodilla y una tela ligera del mismo color lo envolvía y terminaba en forma de pequeña capa. Me coloque unos zapatos color crema de plataforma, mi cabello lo peine de una cebolla al casual pero a la vez elegante. Aplique un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro, nada ostentoso.

Al terminar subí al Pent House y ahí me encontré con Thor vigilando a Heidi y a Erick, Tony veía unos planos en su iPad, Clint jugaba en la consola de videojuegos y Janet leía "Las mil y una noches". Me asegure de dejar al cuidado de Thor a Erick.

El reloj dio las siete en punto y las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par dejando ver a mi apuesto caballero. Tom entro al Pent House de la torre vestido con un traje azul marino.

— ¿Nos pusimos de acuerdo? —pregunto Tom entre risas mirando nuestros atuendos.

—No lo creo—reí.

—No importa—me envolvió en sus brazos—te ves hermosa—me dio un cálido beso en los labios.

—y usted se ve muy guapo señor Hiddleston—acomode el cuello de su saco.

— ¿Nos vamos? —me soltó y me ofreció su brazo.

—Por supuesto. —tome su brazo.

Comenzamos a emprender la marcha hacia el elevador cuando de la nada Tony apareció frente a nosotros interponiéndose en nuestro camino.

— ¿A dónde vas tan rápido Hiddleston? —pregunto Tony cruzándose de brazos.

—Ammm… ¿a cenar? —pregunto Tom arqueando una ceja.

— ¿Sin permiso? —pregunto el filántropo como si fuera el padre de una adolescente.

—No fastidies Tony—lo fulmine con la mirada.

—Ya déjalos Stark—se escucho la voz de Thor detrás de nosotros.

—Tal parece que a Tony los años ya se le vinieron encima que se hizo un abuelito amargado—bromeo Janet.

—No es cierto— el genio puso sus manos hechas puño en sus caderas.

—Si Tony—intervino Clint—ya hasta se te ven las canas.

— ¡¿Qué?! —el vanidoso playboy corrió al espejo más cercano y reviso sus castaños cabellos.

Todos nos reímos de la pequeña jugarreta que se le hizo al inventor de Iron Man. Tom y yo aprovechamos la distracción para salir de la torre. En el elevador y camino a su auto no parábamos de reírnos de las caras que Tony había puesto.

Tom me llevo a un elegante restaurante y muy romántico. El restaurante tenía una sección de jardín y Tom había apartado el jardín solo para nosotros dos. Éramos los únicos ahí, bueno nos acompañaban un pequeño grupo de música que tocaba para ambientar y el grupo de meseros que iban y venían trayendo la comida y bebidas.

Estaba pasando una bella velada al lado de Tom. Cada segundo que pasaba con él sabía que era valioso e importante. Nunca antes había valorado tanto la vida de un midgardiano, ni siquiera valore la vida de Phil como valoro la de Tom. Estaba dispuesta a pasar mi eternidad velando por la seguridad y felicidad de Tom. Esa era mi forma de agradecerle por hacerme sentir amada nuevamente por demostrarme una nueva clase de amor, en la cual no tenía que sufrir, en la que no debía ocultarme u en la cual era plenamente correspondida.

—Jemma…—me llamo Tom tomando mi mano.

—Dime Tom—le sonreí.

— ¿Bailarías conmigo? —pregunto poniéndose de pie y ofreciéndome tomar su mano.

—Claro que si—tome su mano.

Juntos caminos a una pequeña plataforma de madera rodeada de focos que estaba frente al grupo musical.

Los músicos comenzaron a tocar una canción lenta ideal para bailar. Tom poso sus manos en mi cintura con delicadeza y yo coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros. Ambos comenzamos a movernos con el ritmo de la música, con un vaivén muy suave. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y ambas se perdieron en la profundidad de los ojos del otro. Sentía mi corazón palpitar a mil por segundo. Me sentía muy plena y feliz.

—Eres muy hermosa—dijo Tom acariciando mi mejilla—la criatura más hermosa que he visto en mi vida.

—Eso lo dices por qué no has viajado a otros mundos.

—No importa cuántos mundos o galaxias allá para mi solo hay una Jemma—beso la punta de mi nariz.

—Y tú eres el hombre más guapo de los nueve mundos. —acaricie su mejilla.

—Te amo Jemma, mi reina—junto su frente con la mía.

—Gracias Tom.

— ¿Por qué? —rozo nuestras narices.

—Por hacer que me vuelva a sentir amada—una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y Tom la atrapo.

—Siempre te amare.

Nuestros labios se tocaron, uniéndose en un lindo beso. Provee el dulce néctar proveniente de los labios de Tom. Al separarnos enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, me encantaba oler el perfume de Tom. El beso mi cien y recargo su mejilla en mi cabeza.

—Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

Me separe de él y vi que una ligera brisa nos envolvía y un remolino de copos de nieve danzaban a nuestro alrededor formando una atmosfera más que romántica.

— ¿Nieve en pleno verano? —Pregunto extrañado Tom y me miro sonriente— ¿tienes alguna explicación para esto querida?

—Pues dicen que como el invierno es parte de nosotros también es controlado por nuestras emociones.

— ¿Y les pasa todo el tiempo?

—No… tiene que ser una emoción muy fuerte, nunca antes me había pasado esto—admití.

— ¿De verdad? —Asentí— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

—Que estoy alcanzando el máximo de mi felicidad.

—Y espero poder mantenerla—sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros.

Me recargue en su hombro y el beso mi oído. Me di cuenta que la música había cambiado solo por que Tom comenzó a cantarme al oído su canción favorita. Su aliento y respiraciones en mi oído me daban ligeras cosquillas que me hacían sonreír.

—And Darling, Darling stand by me oh stand by me…—cantaba Tom en mi oído—Quédate conmigo para siempre…

Cuando termino de cantar se arrodillo delante mi, saco una cajita negra y la abrió. La cajita contenía un bello anillo de oro blanco, tenía forma de copo de nieve y tenia pequeños diamantes azules y en el centro un gran diamante azul.

—Tom…—susurre llevando mis manos a la boca de la impresión.

—Jemma, reina de Glerheim, guerrera de Asgard, agente de S.H.I.E.L.D y Vengadora ¿Le concederías el honor a este simple y humilde mortal el privilegio de hacerte su esposa?

Estaba tan conmovida por la palabras de Tom que no pude decir nada, solamente asentí como en respuesta a su pregunta y llore de felicidad. El coloco el anillo en mi dedo anular, me tire en sus brazos, lo cubrí de besos, lo abrace y me sentí completa.

Al día siguiente Tom y yo reunimos a todos los Vengadores en el Pent House para darles la noticia de nuestro compromiso matrimonial.

—Bien ya estamos todos aquí—dijo Tony.

— ¿Qué nos quería decir con tanta urgencia? —pregunto ansiosa Janet.

—Bueno…—comenzó a hablar Tom—se que ustedes son la familia de Jemma y los hemos reunido aquí porque… les quiero pedir la mano de Jemma en matrimonio.

Janet soltó un grito de emoción y todos los Vengadores comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo dando sus opiniones, haciendo preguntas. Tom me veía preocupado, el pobre apenas se estaba controlando al disparate de estos héroes. Puse los ojos en blanco ya que para ser todos muy mayores se comportaban como púberos. Voltee a ver a Bruce y él me miro.

—Bruce por favor—le pedí.

Bruce suspiro. Su piel comenzó a tomar ese color verde y aumentar de tamaño. Hulk estaba en la escena y dio un grito ensordecedor. Todos pararon de parlotear y regreso la calma.

—Gracias Hulk—le dije y este comenzó a regresar a su tamaño normal. —señores ¿podría hablar solo uno?

Tony se levanto del sofá y se aclaro la garganta.

—Bueno creo que yo hablare por todos—dijo el filántropo—nos alegra ver que Jemma al fin es feliz y a todos nos sorprende el cambio tan brusco de pareja que…—Pepper le dio un golpe en la pierna y este la volteo a ver— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?

—Ajam…—se levanto Thor del sofá aclarándose la garganta—creo que lo que Tony trata de decir s que nos encantaría tenerte en la familia Tom—le sonrió a mi futuro marido.

—Gracias—dijo Tom.

— ¡Tragos para todos! —grito Tony quien se encamino a su bar.

Todos seguimos al millonario quien ya se había puesto detrás de la barra y comenzado a servir tragos para todos. Todos festejamos mi compromiso con Tom. Entre todos nos pasábamos copas de vino, vasos de whisky y algunos vasitos de tequila. Todos reíamos y bromeábamos. Todos los Vengadores están aquí. Un momento… ¿Dónde está Cap? Recordé que a Steve le molestaba la presencia de Tom. En toda la torre había solo un lugar al que Steve iba cuando estaba molesto.

Me fui a mi habitación, cambie mis ropas y me fui al gimnasio. Al entrar ahí vi a Steve que golpeaba un saco con todas sus fuerzas.

—No recuerdo haber recibido el memorándum de que hoy era día de entrenamiento—dije al entrar.

—No estoy de humor Jemma—continuo golpeando el saco sin voltear a verme.

—Vamos Steve—tome el saco.

—Déjame entrenar—siguió golpeando el saco pero con cuidado de no golpearme a mí.

—Sabes que necesitamos hablar.

—Sera después ahora estoy entrenando.

—Bien—solté el saco y fui por mis guantes para boxear—entrena conmigo— le dije colocándome los guates.

Rodeo los ojos. Me subí al cuadrilátero que estaba en medio de la habitación.

— ¡Vamos! ¿Qué esperas? —le dije desde arriba del cuadrilátero. El subió y ambos nos pusimos en posiciones y el entrenamiento comenzó— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la presencia de Tom? —pregunte mientras tiraba el primer golpe y Steve lo esquivaba.

— ¿Por qué te vas a casar con él? —me regreso el golpe y yo también lo esquive.

—Porque lo amo—le tire dos golpes a Steve que esquivo perfectamente.

—Nunca te dará lo que necesitas—me tiro un golpe y me agache.

— ¿Ah sí? Y según tu ¿Qué es lo que necesito? —me di vuelta levantando la pierna para darle una pata per él me esquivo.

—Alguien que te proteja, no que tu lo protejas a él. —me tiro dos golpes y yo los esquive.

—Ya veo y… ¿Quién me puede proteger? —le iba a dar un golpe pero el detuvo mi puño, bajo mi mano y me hizo caminar hasta atrás y me puso contra las cuerdas.

—Yo…—mis ojos se abrieron en gran manera—estoy enamorado de ti Jemma—me acaricio la mejilla con el guante de box.

—Steve…—susurre—yo…

—No digas nada—bajo la mirada rendido—fue estúpido enamorarme de ti pero no pude evitarlo—seguía acariciando mi mejilla y estaba muy cerca de mi rostro. Amablemente aparte su mano y me aleje de él.

—Lo siento… yo…. Ah… amo a Tom… lamento si alguna vez te hice creer que entre nosotros…

—No… descuida no lo hiciste y no te preocupes, todo está bien… tal vez tu no eras para mí—sonrió de manera triste.

— ¿Amigos?

—De acuerdo.

Ambos sonreímos y nos dimos un abrazo. De esta manera dimos terminado todo esto.

Al terminar la pequeña fiesta que Tony hizo por mi compromiso con Tom; todos nos retiramos a dormir.

Cuando estuve segura de que todos dormían saque mi placa de S.H.I.E.L.D de su escondite. Salí de mi habitación sin hacerle ruido a Erick. Camine por el alfombrado del pasillo y entre en el elevador. Este me llevo hasta el taller de Tony.

— ¿Jarvis? —lo llame al entrar.

_"__¿Que se le ofrece señorita Jemma?" _pregunto la I. A. con su etérea voz que resonó en el taller.

—Llama a Phil por favor—dije colocando la placa sobre la mesa.

Esto ya era algo secreto entre Jarvis y yo. Después de lo ocurrido con S.H.I.E.L.D y Hydra no fue la única vez que hable con Phil. Hable con él, otras veces para ponernos al corriente con nuestras vidas, para contarnos lo importante que ocurría en nuestras vidas.

La pantalla holográfica con la video llamada de Phil apareció ante mí.

—Hola Jemma—dijo Phil con su típica sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes.

—Hola señor Director— lo salude. Phil ahora es el Director del nuevo S.H.I.E.L.D.

— ¿Cómo estas Jemma? —pregunto sin borrar su sonrisa.

—Bien ¿y tú?

—Ocupado ya sabes, a veces extraño mis días como agente en los que tú y yo viajábamos en el bus y le partíamos la cara a los tipos malos.

Reí.

—Si yo también lo extraño, aun que le sigo partiendo la cara a los tipos malos; pero se a lo que te refieres, las cosas simples. Ahora ambos tenemos puestos y responsabilidades más grandes.

—Así es, me alegra que a pesar de que eso ha cambiado seguimos siendo los mismos de alguna manera.

—Sí, bueno Phil te hablaba por que ammm… ¿recuerdas a Tom?

— ¿El actor con el que sales? Sí, ya lo tengo investigado.

— ¡Phil! —fingí molestarme pero no dure mucho porque luego me reí.

— ¿Qué quiere que haga Jemma? Soy un agente, un espía. Por cierto es un buen joven nada de sucios secretos ni pasados tenebrosos ni falsas identidades—reí— ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Pues veras… me pidió matrimonio y yo acepte.

— ¡En hora buena! ¡Felicidades Jemma!

—Gracias Phil…. Y, me gustaría que estuvieras presente.

—Jemma sabes que…—lo interrumpí.

— Phil ¿no crees que ya va siendo hora?

El suspiro.

—Lo hare solo por ti.

—Gracias Phil.

—Te quiero mi niña.

—Y yo te quiero a ti Phil.

Beso sus dedos y me los mostro como mandándome un beso y yo hice lo mismo.

—Adiós corazón.

—Adiós…

La transmisión termino.

No me esperaba que Phil se presentara en la torre de los Vengadores al día siguiente.

Todo parecía apuntar como una típica mañana en la torre de los Vengadores; estábamos reunidos para desayunar en familia. Tony había mandado agrandar la mesa por obvias razones de que la familia Vengadores estaba creciendo.

—Jemma…—me llamo Jane que estaba sentada frente a mi— ¿Hoy vamos a ir a ver las cosas para la boda?

—Me parece bien.

—Si los amos del mal no atacan nuevamente—interrumpió el genio que le daba la mamila a su bebe. Robert futuro heredero de las empresas Stark.

—No seas negativo Tony—le amonesto Pepper.

—Solo eran un comentario—se defendió el filántropo—además tienen meses que no atacan.

—Deben estar planeando algo—argumento Natasha.

—Estaremos listo para lo que sea—dijo Thor limpiando la comisura de los labios de Heidi.

_"__Señor"_ la voz de la I. A. de Tony resonó en el Pent House sobre todo el barullo que armábamos.

— ¿Qué sucede Jarvis? —pregunto el millonario.

_"__El Director Coulson lo busca señor"_ al escuchar las palabras de la I.A. el color huyo de mi rostro ¿Phil?

— ¿Qué dijiste Jarvis? —pregunto incrédulo el genio.

_"__El Director Phil Coulson de S.H.I.E.L.D desea hablar con los Vengadores"_ repitió Jarvis. Todos menos los niños paramos de comer, la tensión se podia sentir en el aire.

—Debe estar descompuesto—dijo Tony más para sí mismo que para nosotros.

Le entrego su hijo a Pepper y se levanto como medio ido.

—Tony…—lo llame y él me volteo a ver—Jarvis no está descompuesto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —me miro extrañado.

—Solo lo sé, dile a Jarvis que lo deje entrar.

—Jemma sabes que Coulson murió.

—Lo sé, pero dile a Jarvis que lo deje entrar—Tony me miro intrigado.

—Pepper, Janet y Jane llévense a los niños a mi habitación, Hank y T'Challa al salón de los Vengadores. Los demás, preparen sus armas. Jarvis despliega la Mark 75.

Todos siguieron las órdenes de Tony. Cuando estábamos listos Tony le ordeno a Jarvis que le diera paso a Phil. Todos apuntaban con sus armas las puertas del elevador.

Después de unos minutos las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y la figura de Phil se dejo ver y mi corazón brinco de la emoción. Al fin podia verlo en persona.

— ¡Phil! —grite de la emoción y corrí a abrazarlo. El me correspondió el abrazo.

— ¡Jemma! —Me llamo Stark— ¡Apártate de él!

—Tony…—le dije—es Phil.

— ¡Phil esta muerto! —grito furioso Tony con la voz grave que su armadura hacia.

—Y lo estaba señor Stark—dijo Phil sin inmutarse ante las múltiples armas que lo apuntaban—déjenme explicarles—todos lo miraron dudando—bien…—suspiro—les probaré que soy yo—se quito el saco, me lo dio para que se lo cuidara, se quito la corbata y también me la entrego. Poco a poco fue desabotonando la camisa blanca que traía cuando termino la abrió y nos dejo ver la enorme cicatriz en su pecho—soy yo… déjenme contarles lo que paso.

Phil se volvió a colocar su ropa y todos nos sentamos en la sala del Pent House. Todos seguían con sus armas en mano pero ya no estaban a la defensiva.

Phil comenzó a contarles todos sus recuerdos de Tahití, el cómo fue descubriendo todos los secretos de su muerte. Nos conto en lo que estuvo trabajando con un grupo de agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. Nos hablo sobre el GH325. También lo que vivió con la caída de S.H.I.E.L.D y todo lo que ha vivido como Director de la nueva S.H.I.E.L.D.

—Si no me creen ahí están los documentos que los prueban—dijo aventando un folder manila a la mesa con muchas cosas. Stark lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo—no solo ustedes fueron engañados con mi muerte si no que yo mismo. El Director Fury cometió muchos errores, errores que trato de corregir y no cometer ahora como Director.

—Bueno…—dijo Tony—ahora parece que tu nombre de pila es Director—bromeo Stark volviendo a ser el mismo.

—Así es y ahora que saben la verdad me gustaría que nos mantuviéramos mas en contacto si me lo permiten y espero puedan perdóname.

—Hijo de Coul—dijo Thor—todo queda olvidado.

—Muchas gracias—nos sonrió Phil sin mostrar los dientes.

—Gracias a ti Coulson—dijo el Capitán—por ser lo que nos unió como equipo.

—Gracias Phil—le dije—por hacer esto por mí.

—Eres mi niña—me abrazo—sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

Tony quería celebrar que Phil estaba vivo; en realidad el solo quería una excusa para beber y que Pepper no lo regañara, Phil no se pudo quedar ya que tenía que seguir trabajando en S.H.I.E.L.D.

No me creía lo perfecto que era todo ahora. Tenía a mi hijo, Phil ya no tenía que estar oculto. Pero lo mejor de todo era que a mi vida llego un hombre que me amaba y yo también lo amaba y estábamos dispuestos a unir nuestras vida en matrimonio para siempre.

Hoy era el día que recordaría para siempre, hoy era el día en que a mi vida llegaría un nuevo comienzo, hoy era el día en que un hombre que de verdad me ama me daría la protección y seguridad que tanto necesitaba mi corazón. Hoy uniría mi vida con un hombre maravilloso. Hoy la reina de Glerheim se casaba con un midgardiano. Aun no se lo había dicho a mis padres pero bueno eso ya seria en otro momento, tal vez cuando ya esté casada. Me sentía lista para unir mi vida con el hombre que sano todas mis heridas. Tom Hiddleston. Hoy era el día de mi boda.

Aún recuerdos los días posteriores a este, cuando preparaba mi boda. Los Vengadores estuvieron siempre a mi lado como la familia que es para nosotros.

El día había comenzado muy temprano, antes de que me diera cuenta el sol de Nueva York golpeaba el ventanal dejando entrar la luz del astro mayor. Vi que Erick ya estaba despierto y jugaba con unos carritos en el suelo alfombrado de la habitación. Lo tome en brazos y salimos de la habitación para entrar al elevador.

Subimos al Pent House para desayunar con nuestra familia pero… no había nadie en el Pent House; ni siquiera había desayuno.

Deje a Erick en la sala para que jugara mientras yo comenzaba a preparar algo para desayunar. Genial a la novia le toca hacer el desayuno para todos. Voltee a ver a Erick y lo vi muy entretenido que jugaba con sus carritos y comenzó a hacer cosas nuevas con sus poderes; me encantaba verlo jugar, cada vez que lo veía a mi mente llegaba… Loki. Cada vez que veía a Erick a los ojos era como si viera de nuevo a ese niño pequeño en la clase y no me apartaba la vista, ese niño que fue mi mejor amigo. Los ojos de Erick tenían el mismo brillo que solían tener los de Loki; me había jurado a mi misma que daría mi vida porque mi hijo mantuviera siempre ese brillo en sus ojos y no lo perdiera como su padre. Sé que no tiene caso pensar en Loki ahora pero… jamás lo iba a poder olvidar, fue mi primer amor y él era el padre de mi hijo. Loki ahora solo es un simple recuerdo, ya no había dolor en ese pasado. Eso es algo que Tom me había enseñado. Sonreí. Estaba lista para darle mi corazón a Tom sin reservas.

—Amo el olor a waffles quemados por la mañana—la voz de Thor se escucho en el Pent House.

— ¿Qué? —pregunte saliendo del transe de mis pensamientos.

—Jemma se te queman los waffles—repitió el nórdico bajando a Heidi de sus hombros.

— ¡Témpanos helados! —exclame y corrí a salvar los waffles que ya se comenzaban a pintar de un color negro.

— ¿En qué pensabas pequeña? —Pregunto Thor parándose a mi lado y yo reí tímidamente—por esa risita ya me lo imagino. Pensabas en Tom. No estés nerviosa pequeña—me abrazo por los hombros mientras yo seguía preparando mas waffles y comenzaba a hacer unos huevos revueltos.

—No estoy nerviosa solo… ansiosa.

—Ya pronto veras a tu amado y te prometo cuidar bien a Erick para que disfrutes tu noche de bodas—le di un codazo en el estomago.

—No estoy ansiosa por eso tonto. Es que…tengo un presentimiento.

—Jemma…—Thor me tomo por los hombros y me hizo verlo de frente—olvídate de todo pequeña, este es tu día con Tom, este día se hizo para ustedes dos—me guiño un ojo—disfrútalo.

—Gracias Thor.

Nos dimos un abrazo y trate de relajarme en los brazos de mi amigo pensando en las palabras que él me decía.

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás Vengadores y familia, todos bromeaban en que era mi último desayuno como soltera.

Al terminar de desayunar todos nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para prepáranos para mi boda. Yo por mi parte me prepararía para la boda hasta el último, cuando todos terminaran de vestirse porque Jane, Janet y Pepper me querían ayudar a prepararme.

Mientras las esperaba yo bañaría y arreglaría a Erick.

Erick jugaba en la tina con su patito verde. Le tallaba el cabello a Erick y aquello me hizo recordar el día que bañe a Loki después del ataque a la ciudad de Nueva York. Lo que daría por estar Loki una vez más.

— ¿En qué piensas mami? —la vocecita de mi niño interrumpió mis pensamientos.

—En nada mi cielo—dije quitando el shampoo de sus crespos cabellos. Tome esponja y jabón para lavar su cuerpo.

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Si tesoro?

— ¿Hoy es tu boda con Tom verdad? —en su inocente voz había un dejo de tristeza, detuve lo que hacía y lo mire a los ojos.

—Sí, así es—su rostro estaba triste y hacia pequeños pucheros—pero… ¿Por qué haces esa cara? —Le di un golpecito con mi dedo índice en su mentón— ¿No estabas feliz ayer? Creí que querías a Tom.

—Si lo quiero pero…—bajo su mirada y vi una pequeña lagrima caer por su mejilla— ¿me vas a dejar por él? —mas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y tome su rostro entre mis manos limpiando sus lagrimas con mis pulgares.

—Claro que no ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Es que… siento que te vas a ir, siento que te perderé para siempre.

Lo saque de la tina, tome una toalla y lo envolví con ella. Me puse de cuclillas frente a él y lo abrace.

—Escúchame bien Erick…—me separe un poco para verlo a los ojos—nunca te voy a dejar, nunca…—acaricie su rostro—nada ni nadie me podrá separar de ti, estaremos juntos para siempre mi amor—bese su frente.

— ¿Cómo en los cuentos mami? —dijo con una sonrisita.

—Mucho mejor porque esto es la vida real—le sonreí y bese su naricita.

—Te amo mami—me abrazo.

—Y yo a ti pequeño—le devolví el abrazo.

Escuche que tocaron la puerta de mi habitación. Tome a Erick entre mis brazos, salimos del baño y abrí la puerta. Ahí estaban Jane, Janet y Pepper.

—Chicas aun no las esperaba—les dije—aun no termino de arreglar a Erick y aun no me he bañado.

—Yo lo visto—se ofreció Pepper— para que tú te bañes y te arregles. Ven guapo príncipe—tomo a Erick en sus brazos—vamos a ponerte más guapo.

Erick y Pepper salieron de mi habitación. Cerré la puerta cuando Jane y Janet entraron. Ellas se pusieron a preparar las cosas para arreglarme mientras yo me metía a bañar.

Salí del baño envuelta en una toalla y ellas ya tenían todo listo.

—Aun recuerdo cuando te arreglamos para tu primera cita con Tom—dijo Jane emocionada.

—Hoy será nuestra obra maestra—repuso Janet. La tres reímos—bueno comencemos con la magia.

Me senté en un banquillo frente al espejo. Jane quito la toalla de mi cabello y comenzó a cepillar mis blancos cabellos. Janet nos veía sentada en la cama con las piernas cruzadas. Jane termino de trenzar el cabello y arreglarlo en un bello peinado de novia.

—Janet—la llamo Jane—saca la corona de Jemma—le pidió la científica mientras terminaba de acomodar los últimos detalles con mi cabello.

—No puedo creer que una Vengadora se case con un famosos—dijo Janet emocionada sacando la corona de su caja—serán la comidilla de todos—le entrego al corona a Jane.

—Sujeta aquí—le pidió Jane a la avispa—y no cualquier famoso, es un famoso que realmente tiene cerebro; digo, sabe poesía, música, historia, baile, actuación cinematográfica y teatral y además habla… ¿Cuántos idiomas?

—Demasiados—conteste—inglés, español, francés… muchos.

—Ya era hora de que te olvidaras del psicópata de Loki—dijo Jane poniendo mi corona dando por terminado su trabajo con su cabello, a través del espejo vi una lagrima caer por mi mejilla.

— ¡Jane! —exclamo Janet al darse cuenta de las palabras de la otra—Excelente—dijo con sarcasmo—ahora esta triste.

—Oh Jemma lo siento—se disculpo Jane y tomo mi mano entre las suyas—no debí mencionarlo…pero…—la mire a los ojos, me habían dolido sus palabras ya que ella nunca conoció al verdadero Loki—creí que lo habías olvidado y ahora…. Estas por casarte con un hombre que en verdad te ama…

—Jane… no he olvidado lo que ha pasado, aun lo quiero demasiado pero solo… lo tengo como un lindo recuerdo, no te preocupes Jane todo está bien—le sonreí.

—Bueno…—dijo Janet terminando de romper la tensión— ¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay una novia a la cual arreglar y una boda a la cual asistir, a movernos señoritas.

Ambas fueron a sacar mi vestido de novia. Fue entonces que los miles de recuerdo me comenzaron a golpear como un rayo.

Recordé aquella ocasión en la que Loki me propuso matrimonio antes de que… todo se viniera abajo. Recordé la ilusión con la que me había pedido ser su esposa, la ilusión que sentí cuando le dije que si ¿Qué hubiera pasado si nos hubiéramos casado? Aun que… el no haber llegado a casarnos no nos impidió que nos comportáramos como marido y mujer; recordé todas las noches en las que me entregue a él. El ha sido el único hombre en mi vida. Con Tom nunca llegue a intimar y él me respetaba por eso.

—Ahora vamos a maquillarte—dijo Janet.

—Nada ostentoso—pedí.

—Déjame hacer mi magia.

En un minuto Janet termino de maquillarme.

—Estas lista—anuncio Jane. Me voltee a ver en el espejo y no podía creer lo que veía.

— ¿No es demasiado? —pregunte viéndome por completo en el espejo.

—Tonterías Jemma—dijo Janet—estar hermosa.

— ¿De verdad? —pregunta aun incrédula. ¿A caso esta era yo?

—Tom tiene mucha suerte—dijo Jane mientras yo acariciaba las finas telas de mi vestido.

—Es tan bello—dije—como si estuviera hecho para una reina.

—Esto hecho para la reina de Glerheim—dijo Jane acomodando mi corona que se había movido un poco.

—Es tan hermoso como los vestidos de Asgard, incluso es más hermoso que el vestido que use en mi coronación.

—Tony no reparo en gastos—dijo Pepper entrando con mi niño bien guapo con su pequeño esmoquin—no dejaba de decir "lo mejor para mi chica".

—No estás celosa ¿verdad Pepper? —pregunte bromeando. La verdad es que la mujer que se casara con Tony Stark tenía que ser la menos celosa en la faz de la tierra por el pasado de Tony. Por eso sabía que Pepper no estaba celosa.

—Claro que no—rio la pelirroja—se que Tony te ve como de la familia, desde la muerte de Phil sintió que el peso de cuidarte cayó sobre él.

—Y se lo agradezco.

—Mami…—dijo Erick. Pepper lo bajo y él corrió a mis brazos—te vez hermosa, eres la novia más bonita de toda la galaxia.

—Gracias tesoro—le di un beso en la frente.

Todos en la torre de los Vengadores ya se habían ido a la iglesia, solo quedábamos nosotras cuatro con Erick. Bajamos por el elevador, estaba dispuesta a salir en dirección a la iglesia donde se efectuaría mi boda con Tom.

Al salir de la torre escuchamos un claxon y una música rockera en verdad irritante, en toda la tierra solo había un humano que podía ser así.

— ¡Jemma! —grito el millonario al bajar de la blanca limusina.

— Anthony Edward Stark ¿en realidad siempre tienes que lucirte?

—La que se luce hoy eres tu nena—beso mi mejilla— ¿estas lista? —me dio su brazo y lo tome—no hagamos esperar al seño Hiddleston.

Entramos en la limusina y las demás entraron detrás de nosotros. Me daba risa la cara de Erick que no paraba de decir "Wow".

— ¿La alquilaste? —Bromee —Yo no creo que a Pepper le agrade saber que gastaste todo el dinero de Industrias Stark en mi boda.

—Esta limusina es mía querida—contesto Tony.

—No te preocupes Jemma—contesto Pepper—Tony ha gastado dinero en cientos de cosas que me molestan, pero tu boda sería lo último que me molestaría.

—A la iglesia Jaime—ordeno Tony al conductor.

—Tony—lo regaño Pepper—sabes que se llama Happy.

— ¿Por qué no me conseguiste uno que se llamara Jaime?

— ¿Así me agradece años de servicio señor? —contesto Happy. El era conductor y guardaespaldas de Tony hasta que Happy considero humillante ser guardaespaldas de Iron Man.

—A la iglesia Happy—dijo amable Pepper.

Happy arranco la limusina para llevarme a la iglesia y unir mi vida con Tom por siempre.

[Tom]

El reloj continuaba corriendo, mi muñeca literalmente me temblaba y mis manos me sudaban cual crio nervioso en su primera cita. Malditos nervios. Tenía una hora de haber llegado a la iglesia, todas mis amistades habían asistido felices de la vida a mi boda con Jemma. Estaba adentro de la iglesia, parado en el altar, esperando a mi bella novia; conversaba distraídamente con Jessica, me hacía preguntas sobre Jemma y de su hijo, pero no me sentía en la confianza de decirle que el hijo de Jemma tenía poderes y que Jemma controlaba el invierno, no me sentía con la autorización de hablar de la vida personal de Jemma. Mi amada Jemma, la amo tanto que no quiero exponerla a preguntas impertinentes o a ojos curiosos, suficiente era con que supieran que ella estaba con los Vengadores pero creían que era debido a sus grandes habilidades como espía.

A mi mente vino como una ola de recuerdos con Jemma como… ese día que nos conocimos en Londres, cuando trabajaba en el teatro en la obra Coriolanus, nunca me imagine que al salir por la puerta trasera del teatro le iba a pegar a la chica más hermosa. También recordé cuando huimos de los paparazzis, nos protegimos de la lluvia, la apuesta también recordé cuando…. Cuando nos besamos por primera vez.

— ¿Tom? ¿Me estas escuchando?

—Sí, sí Jessica perdona ¿Qué decías? —le pregunte yo acomodándome el saco distraídamente para hacerle creer que verdaderamente la estaba escuchando, cuando en verdad era todo lo contrario.

Cuando pensaba en Jemma no podía concentrarme en nada mas, no podía pensar en nada mas, solo pensaba en ella, esa mujer de cabellos blancos que me robo el corazón con una sola mirada, la mujer que me enseño que lo diferente es hermoso, que nunca es tarde para volver a creer en el amor, que… a veces lo imposibles puede ser posible.

Jessica seguía hablándome de cómo le iba a ella en la vida, yo seguía esperando impaciente la llegada de Jemma a la iglesia. A mi mente vino un pensamiento algo que me decía que esto no iba a ser una simple boda, como si algo fuera de lo normal, fuera de este mundo estaba por suceder; algo que podría a prueba cuanto a amo a Jemma, algo que nos marcaría y el miedo a perderla invadió mi ser.

—Tom—me llamo Tilda—ahí viene Jemma.

— ¡La novia! ¡Ahí viene la novia! —secundo gritando Benedict.

—Se ve tan hermosa como una reina ¿no Tom? —me pregunto Tilda con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Jemma tomaba la mano de Tony para caminar por el pasillo de la Iglesia.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar. Todos ya estábamos listo y en nuestros lugares. Las damas de honor de Jemma comenzaron a desfilar por el pasillo; cuando ellas llegaron al altar llego el turno de Jemma. Ella caminaba con elegancia por el pasillo tomada del brazo de ese exentico millonario que siempre la molestaba. Tony Stark. Todos admiraban la hermosura de Jemma, parecía un ángel.

Voltee a ver a mi madre y a mis hermanas que sonreían y lloraban de felicidad. A ellas no les importaba que Jemma y su hijo fueran de otro mundo, ellas solo querían verme feliz.

Al llegar hasta donde yo estaba en el altar, Stark le dedico una última mirada a mi novia y tomo sus manos.

—Se feliz Jemma—le dijo el millonario—y tu Hiddleston—me volteo a ver aun tomando a Jemma de las manos—cuídate por que si le rompes el corazón te partiré la cara y no por nada nos llamamos Vengadores…

—Ya, ya, ya Tony—le dijo Jemma dándole unas palmaditas en su hombro para calmarlo—Tom cuidara bien de mi te lo aseguro.

—Más le vale porque si no Coulson me mata—contesto el millonario refiriéndose al hombre que cuido de Jemma y ella lo consideraba su padre. Stark aun no bajaba del altar, podía apostar que estaba buscando su momento de brillar y lucirse en nuestra boda pero Jemma lo detuvo.

—Stark tengo que casarme ¡baja del altar ahora!

—Que mal genio Frost—le dijo al mismo tiempo que le besaba la frente con cariño paternal—te quiero traviesa—con esas últimas palabras Tony bajo del altar.

Le ofrecí mi mano a Jemma y ella tomo con delicadeza mi mano. La acerque más a mí, ambos estábamos en el altar dispuestos a todo, dispuestos a olvidar que éramos de mundos diferentes, dispuestos a ser uno solo.

—Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de estas dos personas…—el sacerdote continuo con su discurso inicial.

—Jemma…—le susurre inclinando un poco a mi izquierda para que ella me pudiera oír.

— ¿Si? —me dijo en un susurro mientras el sacerdote continuaba con toda su cháchara.

— ¿Puedo… decirte algo?

— ¿No puedes esperar a los votos? —pregunto ella entre dientes mirando al sacerdote de reojo.

—Es que…siento que si no te lo digo ahora no podre decírtelo después—la mire con preocupación y con la mirada que le dedicas a esa persona que estas a punto de perder.

— ¿Qué pasa Tom? —volteo a verme a los ojos.

—Prometo amarte cada momento para siempre—le dije sin importarme que el sacerdote me llamara la atención. Tenía que sacarme eso del pecho. El sacerdote tosió fingidamente llamando nuestra atención.

— ¿Tiene algo que decir joven? Los votos son después—me reprendió el sacerdote mirándome a través de sus anteojos.

—No, no, continúe por favor—dije yo con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a Jemma que se reía.

—Bien…—continuo el clérigo—aquí estamos ante dos jóvenes que vienen dispuestos a unir sus vidas en sagrado matrimonio; están dispuestos a dejar el "tu" "yo" "mío" "tuyo" para darle paso al "nosotros" y "nuestro". El matrimonio es la máxima prueba de amor hoy en día y ellos están aquí para dar esa prueba y ese gran paso. Están aquí para hacer público su amor—el sacerdote continuaba hablando mientras mi corazón latía deseos de ser el hombre que velara por los sueños de Jemma, deseoso de ver como nuestras vidas se unían en una sola, de ser testigos de que el dolor de una mujer de cabellos blancos se ha evaporado al igual que mi soledad. La verdad también me siento ansioso por la noche de bodas. Le tenía una bella sorpresa para esa noche tan especial—… Tom Hiddleston—me llamo el clérigo— ¿aceptas a esta mujer como tu legitima esposa para amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

—Por siempre y para siempre—tome las manos de Jemma y la vi a los ojos con todo el amor que le tenía—acepto.

—Jemma… ¿aceptas a este hombre como tu legitimo esposo para amarlo y respetarlo en la salud y en la enfermad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Jemma me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Tanto como duren nuestras vidas—sus ojos brillaron como dos luceros—acepto.

—Bien si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de estas dos personas que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Un miedo inundo todo mi ser. La única persona que se podría oponer a nuestra unión estaba muerta o al menos eso creíamos todos.

[Loki]

—Señor…—dijo un gigante de hielo arrodillándose ante mi—los rebeldes han aceptado rendirse—sonreí maliciosamente.

—Excelente, díganle a Amora que ya puede ir a visitar a Karnilla. Es hora de que los nueves mundos estén en mi poder.

El gigante salió del salón del trono para cumplir con mi orden. Mi plan iba la perfección y nada lo podría arruinar, ni siquiera el odioso de Thor. Todo está casi terminado, ahora soy el rey de Asgard y… necesito a mi reina. Era el momento de ir por Jemma.

Sentado en el trono la comencé a buscar a mi amada reina. Ella aun estaba en Midgard, en un extraño edificio midgardiano. Maldición hay muchas personas con ella, entre ellos están los malditos Vengadores. Todos iban vestidos con elegantes ropas midgardianas; bueno si a eso se le puede decir elegante. Todos miraban hacia enfrente y sus vistas se enfocaban en dos personas. Eran… ¡Jemma con otro hombre! Ambos se veían felices, estaban tomados de la mano, el tipo vestía un traje y Jemma estaba aun más hermosa con… ¡¿un vestido de novia?! ¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! Procese toda la información hasta que lo entendí todo perfectamente. ¡Jemma se estaba casando con otro hombre! La sangre me hirvió en las venas, los celos y el enojo me cegaron.

¡Debo ir por lo que es mío y me pertenece! No me importa a que costo pero recuperare a Jemma, ella es solo mía.

Tome a Gungnir y salí hecho una furia del salón del trono caminando a grandes zancadas. Llegue al Bifrost y lo abrí para ir a Midgard, matar a todos y recuperar lo que me pertenece.

El Bifrost me absorbió llevándome a Midgard.

[Jemma]

—Hable ahora o calle para siempre…—fueron las palabras de el hombre que estaba uniendo mi vida con Tom. Cuando el termino de pronunciarlas el miedo me invadió.

El viento comenzó a soplar dentro de la iglesia. Voltee hacia mis espaldas para ver qué era lo que estaba sucediendo, que era lo que provocaba aquel extraño efecto.

A mitad del pasillo se había formado un remolino. ¡Era el Bifrost abierto! El Bifrost estaba dejando a alguien a mitad del pasillo ¿Quién podía ser? Me abrace a Tom presa del miedo y la incertidumbre.

El Bifrost se cerró dejando su usual marca y dejando a alguien a mitad del pasillo. Al ver aquella figura casi me caigo desmayada ¡Era imposible! ¡Él estaba muerto! Él venía con sus ropajes reales asgardianos, Gungnir en mano, cabellos azabaches largos, su armadura dorada, su larga capa verde, ese casco de cuernos y sus ojos verde esmeralda encendidos en ira.

—Loki…—susurre.

[Loki]

Todos me miraban expectantes y asustados, todos estaban agachados temerosos de mi sublime presencia.

— ¡¿Qué haces tu aquí?! —vaya era el hombre de hierro.

—Viene por ese trago que tenemos pendiente—dije burlón.

— ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! —volvió a preguntar el mortal que antes solía tener una luz en el pecho; ignore su pregunta.

—Soy Loki de Asgard y he venido aquí con único propósito.

—Vaya parece que ya no es glorioso—dijo la zorra de Natasha.

—Pero que tenemos aquí una perra llorona bien vestida—dije altanero— ¿y ya saldaste tu deuda con Barton?

— ¡Maldito desgraciado! —Grito Barton— ¡No dejare que te vuelvas a meter en mi cabeza! —este saco un arco y me tiro con una de sus flechas. Con un ligero movimiento de mi mano la desvié y termino explotando en la pared detrás de mí y reí burlonamente.

— ¡Loki! —aquella gruesa voz que tanto odiaba se escucho y yo sonreí.

—Mi querido hermano—dije burlón—el gran y poderoso Thor—lo vi abrazado de su patética mortal y ella entre sus brazos escondía una pequeña niña de rubios cabellos y ojos azules. ¡Vaya! Thor tenía una hija con la mortal. Supe cual sería mi siguiente movimiento cuando Jemma estuviera conmigo.

—Loki salgamos, resolvamos esto civilizadamente afuera—pidió amablemente el nórdico.

—No he venido a dialogar contigo hermano.

— ¿A qué has venido? —pregunto Natasha.

—Por algo que es MIO.

— ¡Aquí nada te pertenece cuernitos! —dijo el hombre de hierro quien ya portaba su brillante armadura—así que ¿Por qué no te largas? —me dijo apuntándome con sus múltiples armas como aquella vez en Stuttgart.

—Esta vez no será tan fácil.

— ¡Lárgate! —grito disparándome con sus armas.

Rápidamente hice un campo de fuerza que me cubrió del ataque del midgardiano. Ataque al midgardiano disparándole con Gungnir y el hombre de hierro cayó desplomado en el suelo. Con poder estrelle a Gungnir contra el suelo.

— ¡De rodillas! —les pedí a los presentes.

— ¡Yo no me arrodillare ante ti! —grito alguien a un lado de mi.

¿Qué? ¿Quién osaba desafiarme? Gire mi vista y me encontré con un midgardiano de cabello rizado aun que no se le notaba mucho por el peinado y color castaño cenizo, sus ojos eran azules como los de… ella y recordé que era lo que me tenía aquí pero… ¿Dónde estaba Jemma?

— ¿Quieres eres tú? —le pregunte.

—Alguien que no se arrodilla ante tiranos como tu—midgardianos valientes y estúpidos.

El rostro de ese midgardiano se me hacia familiar, como que ya lo había visto antes pero ¿Dónde?

—Estúpido mortal tu lealtad me pertenece a mí.

—No me digas—dijo burlándose de mí y lo vi sonreír fue ahí donde lo reconocí ¡El era el hombre con el que Jemma se estaba casando!

— ¡Tu! —Lo apunte con Gungnir— ¡¿Dónde está?!

El semblante del midgardiano cambio de ser burlón a uno lleno de miedo.

— ¿De que hablas? —él sabía perfectamente de que estaba hablando.

— ¡¿Dónde está ella?! ¡Ella es MIA! ¡Es mi propiedad!

— ¡Ella no es un objeto que puedas poseer!

— Te arrepentirás de tratar de quitarme lo que es mío—le dispare al midgardiano con Gungnir pero vi como un rayo de hielo desviaba el rato de Gungnir. No podía ser.

— ¡No Loki! —grito aquella mujer de cabellos blancos parándose frente al midgardiano.

—Jemma…—susurre, se veía tan hermosa con su vestido de novia, como yo siempre soñé verla.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres para acabar con mi felicidad?

—Tú me perteneces…—comencé a caminar hasta ella—tu felicidad está conmigo, tu eres mía y de nadie más.

— ¡Ya no te pertenezco! —me grito a la cara en sus ojos vi algo que jamás había visto dirigido a mi persona… odio, odio puro.

— ¡Eres mía! —La tome por los brazos— ¡te he marcado con mi esencia, cada noche que te hacia mía! ¡Me perteneces! —por más que la zarandeaba por los brazos y la miraba molesto, ella no apartaba su mirada llena de odio y resentimiento.

— ¡Déjala en paz! —grito el midgardiano.

— ¡Tú no te metas imbécil, esto es entre ella y yo! ¿Verdad querida? —acaricie su mejilla pero ella aparto mi mano enfurecida.

— ¡Yo no soy tu querida! ¡Ya no más! Eres un desgraciado Loki ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecerte el día más feliz de mi vida después de que me hiciste creer que estabas muerto? ¡¿Por qué?! —por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas de enojo y tristeza, quería estrecharla en mis brazos como antes pero debía ser fuerte.

— ¡Lo hago por nosotros! ¡Por ti!

— ¡¿Por mi?! ¡¿Fingiste tu muerte por mí?! ¡¿Me hiciste llorar noches enteras y sufrir creyendo que no te amaría más por mí?! —ella se rio—esto no fue por mi esto fue solo por TI—dijo ella golpeándome el pecho con su dedo índice.

—Bien fue por mi lo admito pero no quería lastimarte.

— ¡¿No querías?! ¡¿Sabes cuantas noches llore tu muerte deseando que fuera una mentira?!

— ¡Jemma por todo los dioses! —Grite— ¡Creí que habías madurado y dejado de ser patética!

— Sabes que… si era patética ¡Fui patética al amarte! —aquello me hirió ¿ya no me amaba? Ella lloraba y el midgardiano le ponía la mano sobre el hombro. Al verlo tocar a mi Jemma me enfureció aun más.

— ¡Te quejas que yo te he fallado! ¡¿Y tu como le llamas a esto?! ¡Dices amarme pero te revuelcas con este maldito hijo de…!

— ¡Lo que hago con él no te importa y ya no te amo!

—Eres una zorra—le dije y ella me abofeteo fuertemente.

—Cállate—me pidió.

Había regresado por lo que es mío y era hora de recupéralo, la tome en mis brazos y la bese. Jemma comenzó a forcejear y no me correspondía el beso. Ella nunca se resistía tanto a mis besos.

— ¡Suéltala! —grito el patético midgardiano.

Deje de besar a Jemma y la hice a un lado.

— ¿Tú crees que voy a dejar ir lo que me pertenece? ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—Que así sea—me reto el idiota y yo reí con sonoras carcajadas —sí que eres idiota—dije entre carcajadas.

—Tom…—susurro Jemma. Así que así se llama el midgardiano. Repetí su nombre en mi mente y lo maldije mil veces.

—Vaya, vaya —pude decir cuando termine de carcajearme—el sistema de creencias de los midgardianos no deja de sorprenderme ¡Nadie lo ayude! Esto es entre Tom y yo.

— ¡No te atrevas! —comenzó a golpearme Jemma por la espalda.

— Quítate— tome a Jemma por los brazos y el empuje haciéndola caer al suelo.

— ¡No la toques maldito! —grito Tom.

— ¡Dame tu mejor golpe! —lo encare, deje a Gungnir en el suelo y ambos nos pusimos listo para atacar — ¡Anda! ¡Golpéame!

— ¡Esto es por Jemma!

El midgardiano dio el primer golpe pero lo esquive. Así estuvimos por un tiempo el trataba de golpearme pero yo era más rápido y lo esquivaba con gran facilidad, los midgardianos eran tan lentos. Cansado de este juego le di un simple puñetazo en su cara de niño bonito haciéndolo caer al suelo de inmediato.

— ¿De verdad crees que vas a vencerme?

—El no pero yo si—dijo Jemma saliendo detrás de mí y parándose frente a su midgardiano caído.

Observe fijamente a Jemma ¿ella quería pelear conmigo? ¿Por un estúpido midgardiano? Jamás había peleado de esta manera con Jemma. Solo la golpee una vez para noquearla y no arruinara mis planes. ¿Tenía miedo de no derrotar a Jemma? ¡Para nada! Soy más fuerte y poderoso que nunca. Lo único que tenía miedo es que podía herirla incluso matarla si no era cuidadoso.

— ¿De verdad crees que la Jemma que conociste sigue aquí? No Loki, tú la mataste junto con el antiguo Loki, frente a ti esta una nueva Jemma que ni se deja humillar y está dispuesta a defender su felicidad a capa y espada una felicidad al lado de ese hombre de ojos azules y no contigo.

—Te arrepentirás de esto Jemma ¡Tu solo me perteneces a mí! —me sentía temblar del odio y de coraje.

Ambos preparamos nuestras manos, no para pelear a golpes si no… con magia. Las manos de ella estaban listas de mis manos salieron destellos verdes.

—Me canse de sufrir—dijo Jemma entre lágrimas. Una ventisca helada se comenzaba a sentir—me canse de que me humillaras—copos de nieves comenzaron a caer y a remolinear a nuestro alrededor—ya no soy esa niña estúpida que se enredaba tan fácil en tus mentiras ¡Ya no!

Me lanzo un rayo de hielo el cual yo detuve con magia. A causa de la ventisca y el remolino de nieve que Jemma creo no se veía nada más. Solo estábamos nosotros dos en el centro de ese remolino. Una mezcla de colores y brillos azules y verdes se dejaban ver a causa de nuestra pelea.

— ¡Eres mía!

— ¡Jamás volveré contigo! ¡Déjame ir!

— ¡Eso jamás! ¡Jamás te voy a dejar ir, eres mía y siempre lo serás, me pertenecen tu cuerpo y tu alma! —Ella me miro con miedo, ella no quería estar conmigo pero yo no podía dejarla ir—te amo Jemma.

— ¡No sigas! —se llevo las manos a sus oídos y el remolino de nieve se hizo más fuerte.

— ¡Te amo!

— ¡Ya basta! —grito, el remolino de nieve desapareció entrando en Jemma y luego salió de ella como una explosión y me golpeo.

— ¡Agh! — caí de espaldas al suelo. Aquello en Jemma era nuevo, jamás la había visto mezclar sus poderes con sus emociones y eso la hacía más fuerte.

Me levante lentamente. Ella me daba la espalda pero veía lo agitada y cansada que estaba. Tom corrió hasta ella y el trato de sostenerla en sus brazos. Aquello me enfureció demasiado.

— ¡Ya basta de juegos! —me levante molesto, tome a Gungnir, le lance a Jemma un destello verde que salió de mi mano y ella cayó al suelo.

¿Qué hice? No me había dado cuenta de la gravedad de lo que había hecho hasta que la vi en el suelo. No estaba seguro de cuanta energía le había lanzado. Camine a agrades zancadas hasta ella y la cargue sobre mi hombro. Con mi magia apartaba a todo aquel que se me atravesaba en mi camino. Llegue a la marca que el Bifrost había dejado en el suelo. Golpee a Gungnir contra el suelo.

— ¡Mami! ¡No! —un niño venía corriendo hacía mi… él era mi viva imagen de cuando era pequeño, pero… no podía ser… a menos que…. ¡No! Eso no es posible… sentí un vuelco en el corazón cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron… ese niño es…

— Mi hijo…—susurre.

Cuando iba a caminar hasta él para llevármelo conmigo el Bifrost ya nos había envuelto a mí y a Jemma de regreso a Asgard. Nuestro único hogar.

[Jemma]

Las imágenes me envolvían y eran algo confusas en mi mente. Veía a Loki morir y luego estaba vivo pero… ¿Qué acaso eso no había sido un sueño cruel solamente? Pero… ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera vivo?

Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados. Me sentía muy feliz de que Loki no estuviera muerto pero me sentía mucho más molesta y dolida por que una vez más me había mentido con su muerte. Cuando cayó del Bifrost lo perdone porque tal vez el creyó que iba a morir pero no fue así, pero esta vez fue diferente. Lo hizo a propósito y con dolo.

Todo lo que Tom y yo nos habíamos tardado en restaurar nuestros corazones y sanar nuestras heridas. Llegaba Loki y lo destruía todo dejándome más rota y herida que antes.

Mi cabeza me dolía mucho, pero la verdad es que me había dado un buen golpazo cuando caí. Comencé a abrir los ojos lentamente, una tenue luz iluminaba el lugar. ¿Dónde estaba?

Me senté y pasee mi mirada por el lugar, era un calabozo, me levante y sentí pesadas mis manos.

— ¿Qué? —murmure y baje la vista a mis manos y vi unos grilletes que las aprisionaban— ¿Qué es esto?

¿Dónde estoy? Vi una ventana en el calabozo por la cual entraba la luz que iluminaba la celda. Como pude arrastre los grilletes y me acerque a la venta lo más que los grilletes me dejaron. Observe el lugar a través de la ventana.

—Asgard— murmure cuando reconocí el lugar.

¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí?... Loki. De seguro fue él quien me trajo hasta aquí pero… ¿Qué paso en Midgard? ¿Qué paso con Tom? ¿Cómo le diría a mi hijo que ese monstruo que vio era su padre?

—Tengo que salir de aquí. —dije desesperada.

Estiraba las cadenas con fuerzas pero nada pasaba. Se me ocurrió congelar los grilletes, trataba de congelarlos pero no pasaba nada ¿Qué rayos sucede? Eso siempre funciona.

—Son grilletes mágicos querida—me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de mi captor.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —pregunte molesta.

—Este es tu hogar—me sonrió de manera cínica.

—Ya no más— solté con rabia.

—Pues aun que no quieras tú te vas a quedar aquí—me miro molesto el moreno.

— ¡¿Encerrada?! —le grite.

—Mejor así que con ese imbécil— soltó con veneno sin perder la calma.

—Loki…—murmure, no soportaba estar en esta situación. Un momento estaba a punto de ser feliz con el mejor hombre y al otro el hombre al que le había pertenecido mi corazón y creía muerto, ahora estaba vivo.

—Mírate…—me miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisa burlona—estas pérdida.

—No estoy perdida estoy ROTA—dije con dolor—TU, tu estas perdido. Toda mi vida te he necesitado, pero me di cuenta que puedo sobrevivir sin ti, caminar, hablar. Todo era jodidamente al revés, tú me necesitabas a mí— sentía que se me quebraba la voz pero no iba a ser débil ahora, en los ojos de Loki podía ver que le dolía la verdad de mis palabras pero el cambio el dolor por ira.

— ¡Bien tienes razón, te necesito más que a nada en mi vida, te necesito más que el jodido aire que respiro! ¡Tú eres mía y me perteneces! —estaba harta de eso. Decía necesitarme y que según le pertenecía pero él me abandono como un perro mugriento.

— Loki…—le dije tratando de no perder la calma—me tuviste, me tuviste años atrás y te fuiste, me hiciste creer que estabas muerto y esta vez a propósito ¿Por qué? No espera ya lo sé, todo porque Loki desea un trono.

—Jemma sabes que es mi derecho y me fue arrebatado, y si te deje ir pero ahora… quiero que todo dependa de ti…

— ¡¿De mi?! Esto no tiene que ver conmigo es sobre ti y siempre es sobre ti, lo que tú quieres y necesitas. ¿Sabes? Parece que solo me quiere cuando no puedes tenerme, cuando tus planes de conquista fallan o ya tienes lo que querías, siempre estuve en segundo plano en tu vida. Siempre estuve después de tu enfermo deseo de obtener un trono—el me dio la espalda, no podía verme a la cara sabiendo que todo lo que le decía era verdad— Loki no puedes solo sentarte ahí y destruir la vida de los que amas, de los que decías amar.

El se volteo y me miro con ojos encendidos de ira.

— ¡A ellos no les importo destruir mi vida cuando juraban amarme!

—Yo nunca te hice daño Loki…—trate de tragar para deshacer el nudo en mi garganta. Cerré un momento los ojos para contener las lagrimas que luchaban por salir—te ame y te protegí con toda mi vida ¿y cómo me pagabas tu? Despreciándome, hiriéndome, humillándome lo peor de todo es que lo sigues haciendo y juras amarme.

— ¡¿Crees que a mí no me lastimo verte con ese imbécil?! —me grito y me zarandeo tomándome por los brazos.

— ¡Creí que estabas muerto! —Le grite perdiendo la paciencia— ¡¿Qué esperabas?! ¡¿Qué te esperara por la eternidad?!

— ¡Yo tenía que vengarme de todo lo que me hicieron!

— ¡Fue ridículo!

— ¿Qué fue ridículo? —pregunto confundido.

— ¡Fue ridículo ponerme en esta tortura por tanto tiempo!

— ¡¿Quieres callarte?! ¡¿Por una vez en tu vida puedes escucharme?! —Me volvió a sacudir— ¡Tienes que saber lo que paso!

— ¡No quiero saber nada!

— ¡Escúchame de una maldita vez!

Me soltó de su agarre y comenzó a narrarme los sucesos en Asgard. Caminaba por la celda y me contaba como reino por un tiempo con la imagen de Odín. También me dijo que ahora el poseía el poder del padre de todo. Loki me contaba cosas de su bien elaborado plan y como ahora Asgard estaba bajo su reinado.

— ¡Me mentiste! —le escupí las palabras a la cara.

— No puedes cambiar el pasado, lo hecho, hecho esta—sentí que se lo decía mas para él mismo que para mí.

—Eso no te justifica.

— ¿Ah no? ¡Pues ahora tú trata de justificarte cómo es que me ibas a engañar casándote con otro hombre! —me grito el mago hecho una furia.

— ¡Creí que estabas muerto! —le grite de igual manera.

— ¡Me viste vivo!

— ¡Me hiciste creer que era un sueño! —grite recordando que Odín quien en realidad había sido Loki me trato de convencer que solo había sido un sueño. — yo te amaba Loki—susurre.

— ¡Cállate! ¡No es cierto! ¡Hubieras respetado mi memoria!

— ¡Lo hice por muchos años! Pero… era momento de dejarte y ser feliz por mí y por…—me mordí la lengua, no le iba a mencionar a Loki nada sobre Erick.

— ¡Te hubiera quedado en Asgard pero preferiste irte con Thor! ¡Me abandonaste y prometiste que siempre ibas a estar ahí para mí! — podía ver en los ojos de Loki el dolor y como se cristalizaban por las lagrimas. — ¡Lo prometiste! Pero tú y Thor me dejaron atrás…. Se olvidaron de mí.

—No es justo… no es justo que nos juzgues así.

— ¡¿Crees que no es justo?! ¡¿Y todo lo que me hicieron a mí?!

— ¡Lo ves! ¡De eso es lo que hablo! ¡Solo piensas en ti y en todo el daño que te hicieron pero jamás piensas en el daño que haces! ¡Mi madre siempre tuvo razón sobre ti! —le dije con odio recordando las palabras de mi madre sobre los gigantes y Loki cuando regresamos a Glerheim— ¡Lo tuyo solo era un amor egoísta, decías amarme porque te sentías bien conmigo! ¡Fui una estúpida al enamorarme de ti! —le grite.

— ¡Y yo un imbécil al corresponder tu amor! —sus palabras me dejaron callada, esto era mucho para mí, podía escuchar mi corazón romperse en mil pedazos, ya no aguantaba y me rompí a llorar.

Caí en mis rodillas y llore. Con mis lágrimas deje salir el dolor y el odio que me oprimían el pecho. Entre mis sollozos escuche el llanto de alguien más y solo Loki estaba conmigo. Incrédula levante la mirada; se había recargado a la pared abrazaba sus piernas a su pecho y lloraba sobre ellas.

Me senté en el suelo y también abrace mis piernas para menguar el dolor de mi pecho. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto? De ser dos personas que se amaban ahora éramos como dos extraños que se gritaban y se veían con odio… estábamos tan lastimados.

—Hay mucho dolor—dijo Loki rompiendo el silencio. Lo voltee a ver y estaba en su misma posición solo que veía al suelo con tristeza— y… no sé cómo detenerlo, no sé una mierda. — no sabía si debía hablarle o quedarme callada.

— ¿Qué te lastima?

—Yo… es… maldición, son todos y nunca para.

Decidí sincerarme con él.

—Lamento si te lastime inconscientemente.

— ¿Por qué jamás me odiaste? —Me miro con ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas— siempre tuviste amor para mí.

— Te amaba más de lo que te podía odiar, solo… tenía que escoger que sentir.

— ¿Cómo puedes escoger que sentir?

— No es fácil… solo creo que… debes recordar que lo que realmente importa.

— ¿Te importo? —medite aquella pregunta, busque en mi corazón y encontré la respuesta.

—Si—le dije sinceramente mirándolo a los ojos.

— ¿Aun me amas? —vi tantas emociones en sus ojos, se me seco la garganta ¿realmente aun lo amaba? no podía engañarlo, ni engañarme a mi misma la respuesta la estaba gritando mi corazón. Trate de hacer oídios sordos pero no pude— ¡DIME! —grito desesperado por una respuesta.

— Te amo…— le dije y vi como sus ojos instantáneamente recuperaba el brillo perdido y ahí estaba… mi Loki, pero a mi mente vinieron unos ojos azules que fueron lo que me devolvieron la vida… Tom—pero… Tom se ha ganado mi corazón—admití.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido…—se paro molesto—porque no importa cuánto digas que me amas…—cerro los ojos y murmuro palabras que me dolieron— no fue real…

— ¡Oye! —Me pare molesta— ¡Tú no sabes lo que yo quiero porque nunca te ha importado!

Me miro con miedo, me acaricio los hombros con cariño.

—Claro que me importas.

—No más que tu trono—solté las palabras con veneno.

Me miro triste y acaricio mi mejilla. Extrañaba su dulce tacto en mi piel pero me tenía que mantener fuerte.

— Siempre jodo todo, creo que eso es todo lo que hago—trago saliva ruidosamente—pero es que… tengo miedo.

— ¿Miedo de que?

—A… perderte para siempre—detallaba mi rostro con sus manos—todo es mi culpa Jemma pero… confía en mí cuando…—lo interrumpí molesta, me solté de sus caricias y me aleje de él.

— ¡¿Confiar?! Ya no puedo confiar en ti, no quiero y no tengo espacio.

Vi la furia en sus ojos. Camino hasta la puerta y la abrió.

— Bien si así es como son las cosas, entonces te quedaras en esta mazmorra ¡PARA SIEMPRE! —grito y salió azotando la puerta.

Se marcho nuevamente, dejándome sola, encerrada y rota.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14 "PIEDRAS NORN"**

[Tom]

Tenía tantas emociones encontradas dentro de mí. Me sentía triste, enojado, preocupado, celoso… El motivo era porque Loki se había llevado a Jemma de regreso a Asgard.

Después del horrible incidente en mi boda con Jemma tuvimos que despedir a los invitados que estaban asustados y alterados. Me entristecía la cara de preocupación de mi madre y de mis hermanas, mi madre pasaba insistentemente su pañuelo por mi mejilla limpiando las manchas de tierra y de sangre. Les dije que iba a estar bien si me iba con los amigos de Jemma que ellos me mantendrían a salvo, ellas fueron aun preocupadas por mí pero yo no tenía tiempo de preocuparme por mi solo podía preocuparme en Jemma y en que aquel canalla que decía amarla se la había llevado.

Todos se había marchado del lugar menos los nuevos agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D ellos investigaban el lugar, revisando y recogiendo todo el desorden para que todo quedaran en su normalidad.

Los Vengadores me llevaron con ellos a su torre ya que al conocer a Loki creía que podría regresar por mí para terminar con la vida de aquel que se "robo" a su mujer. A mi alrededor los Vengadores revoloteaban por toda la torre molestos y vociferando una y mil maldiciones contra Loki, estaban tan molestos por el descaro de Loki de volver a la tierra y no solo eso sino de secuestrar un miembro de su equipo. El pobre de Thor era acosado con mil preguntas sobre Asgard y sobre Loki; este no tenía ni la menor idea desde su pelea con Jane en Asgard no quiso volver a Asgard. A mis oídos llegaban sobrenombres o apodos que entre los Vengadores le daban a Loki apodos como: "cuernitos", "asesino de Coulson", "cornamenta", "destructor de Nueva York"; a pesar de todos esos apodos y sobrenombres que oía solo uno me atormentaba y me daba vueltas en la cabeza: "el ex-novio de Jemma".

Jemma… repetí su nombre en mi mente. Mi amada Jemma ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Qué te estará haciendo aquel desgraciado? Solo espero y ruego que ese desgraciado enfermo no le ponga una mano encima a mi amada mujer por qué no me importa que el sea "inmortal" y yo un simple mortal débil, juro que lo matare si le llega a poner una mano encima a Jemma.

— ¡Eh Hiddleston! —me llamo Tony y lo voltee a ver. Este vino y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá y paso el brazo por los hombros—No te preocupes hombre, nosotros la traeremos de regreso a ti sana y salva.

—Gracias—dije con la cabeza gacha mirándolo.

—Ven—se levanto de un salto del sofá—te daré un trago para que te relajes— el se fue hasta su licorera buscando entre todos los alcoholes y vinos que tenía— ¿Qué te gustaría?

—Un Whisky estaría bien—conteste levantándome del sofá y me senté en uno de los taburetes frente la barra—si es doble mejor.

—Aquí tienes—dijo el filántropo poniendo el vaso de whisky sobre la barra.

—Gracias—tome el vaso y le di un sorbo a la bebida sintiendo como entraba quemando mi garganta.

—No te preocupes Tom, Jemma es lista, valiente y no dejara que cornamenta la lastime, no esta vez. —El millonario bebió lo mismo que yo y se lo termino rápido— bueno te dejo la botella yo tengo que regresar a la búsqueda—comenzó a ir en dirección al elevador.

—Tony—lo llame y este volteo al intentarte— gracias—dije con ojos llorosos.

El asintió, sonrió levemente y se fue del lugar dejándome solo.

[Tony]

¡Maldición, maldición! ¿Cómo fue que esto pasó? El maldito de cuernitos se robo a Jemma bajo las narices de los Vengadores y estaba demasiado cabreado por eso. ¡Cuernitos ganó! Pero no será por mucho tiempo. Había jurado proteger a Jemma con mi vida y le había fallado, le falle a otra mujer importante en mi vida; por las noches aun me tortura el recuerdo de cuando deje caer a Pepper… fue horrible, creí haberla perdido, se que está viva pero me sentí tan inútil y culpable al no poder atraparla. Les falle a las mujeres más importantes de mi vida y me odiaba por eso. Maldito Loki ¿Cómo se atrevía a arruinar el día más feliz de Jemma y Tom? Juro que matare a ese hijo de…

—Tony—me llamo T'Challa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunte mientras comía unos M&M's.

—Jarvis termino el prototipo y el holograma para hacer el portal—dijo T'Challa mientras no perdía la vida de algo que tenía en su mesa de trabajo, yo me acerque y mire el holograma del dispositivo.

—Jarvis—llame a m I.A.

"¿Si señor?" Respondió Jarvis.

—Haz una simulación holográfica—le pedí.

"Iniciando simulación" anuncio la I.A. y al instante Jarvis comenzó la simulación y según nuestros cálculos y los de Jarvis iba a funcionar perfectamente. La Doctora Foster se acerco a la mesa.

— Caballeros—nos saludo— ¿Cómo van? —pregunto amablemente.

—Según los cálculos parece que no fallara—contesto seriamente T´Challa.

— ¿Están seguros? —pregunto Jane no muy convencida viendo la simulación en el holograma.

—Doctora Foster—le dije— está trabajando con Tony Stark y Tony Stark no sabe fallar—le guiñe un ojo y ella rio divertida.

— ¿Dónde esta Thor? — le pregunto T´Challa a Jane.

—Esta con Steve tratando de animar un poco a Tom—negó tristemente con la cabeza—pobre, tan feliz que se veían él y Jemma—chasqueo la lengua.

—Y volverá a estar con Jemma—dije firmemente—aun que en ello se me vaya la vida—ambos me vieron de manera extraña pero no me importo—dile a Thor y a Steve que los vemos en la sala de los Vengadores—le dije a Jane, ella asintió y salió del laboratorio.

T'Challa y yo terminamos de preparar todo y subimos a la sala de los Vengadores. Al estar ahí prepare todo para mostrárselo a Thor.

— ¿Estás seguro que esto va a funcionar? —me pregunto T'Challa mirando el holograma.

—Espero que funcione esto de la ciencia o magia asgardiana es complicada pero sobretodo delicada, el mas mínimo error en esto podría… matarnos.

—Espero que realmente no sepas fallar.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron de par en par y entraron a la sala Thor y Steve.

—Señores—les dije—prepárense para sorprenderse.

—Adelante—dijo Cap jugando con una manzana.

—Bueno es mas para Thor no te ofendas Cap—le dije.

—No hay problema—contesto Steve dándole una mordida a la manzana.

— ¿Qué me decías Tony? —pregunto el nórdico.

—Si como sabes T'Challa y yo hemos buscado la manera de ir a Asgard para ir a rescatar a Jemma y creo que la encontramos—camine hasta la mesa circular y encendí el holograma— ¡TA-RA! —dije cuando el holograma de mi creación con T'Challa apareció.

—No logro entender como eso romperá el velo entre Midgard y los otros reinos.

—Necesitamos un punto débil—comencé a explicar y a mostrarle lo que le explicaba en el holograma de la mesa—un sitio donde ambos planos se toquen en ese punto crearemos un agujero de gusano.

—De verdad mis amigos—dijo Thor viendo la simulación en el holograma—estoy muy impresionado.

— Tony ¿estás seguro que realmente funcionara? —pregunto Steve.

—Yo no sé fallar capi paleta—dije con aire de presunción.

—Esto es muy arriesgado—opino Thor.

—Jemma lo vale—dije decidido—y tú lo sabes mejor que yo Thor.

—Debemos llamar a los demás—sugirió T'Challa.

Saque mi tarjeta de los Vengadores y me puse a llamarlos a todos a uno por uno. Poco a poco todos fueron llegando a la sala de Vengadores y a los pocos minutos todos los Vengadores menos Jemma estábamos reunidos en la sala. Al estar todos ahí les mostré el mismo holograma a todos presentándoles nuestro proyecto.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —pregunto Janet impaciente.

—Debemos buscar ese punto—dijo T'Challa.

—Estoy recibiendo imágenes de un lugar—dije mostrando en el holograma la información que iba encontrando Jarvis.

—Jarvis—lo llamo T'Challa—rastrea la energía que mana de esa ubicación—Jarvis rápido hizo lo que T'Challa le había pedido.

— ¡Ese lugar! —dije al ver lo que Jarvis nos mostraba en el holograma—es exactamente a lo que refería es un punto donde ambos planos se tocan o una falla sísmica dimensional—Jarvis mostro un holograma del planeta tierra donde se veían mas de esas fallas sísmicas dimensionales.

—Rebuscado—dijo Janet admirando el holograma.

— ¿Qué estamos mirando? —pregunto Clint con brazos cruzados y yo bufe. Cerebro promedio.

—Líneas Lei—contesto T'Challa—vena de magia que corren por nuestro mundo y lo conectan con otros o como Tony lo diría rastros de energía de otras dimensiones que develan puntos débiles entre estos en este caso son ocho sin contar la tierra.

—Uno por cada reino—continuo Thor con la explicación—se dice que los nueve reinos están conectado por Yggdrasil el árbol de la vida.

—Es un árbol muy grande—bromeo Bruce.

—Llámalo como quieras—le dije a Thor—pero así es como llegaremos a Asgard para salvar a Jemma y que tu salves Asgard de Loki.

"¡Alerta! Destellos de energía dimensional en progreso" aviso Jarvis.

—Algo afecta la energía en todas las ubicaciones—dije mirando el holograma y tecleando en la mesa—excepto la que está en un volcán activo.

Sin decir nada más Thor comenzó a salir de la sala de los Vengadores caminando hacia el elevador.

—Thor—lo llamo Steve—espera.

—No—dijo firmemente Thor y nos volteo a ver—no quiero que se vuelva a enfrentar a Loki, no quiero ponerlos a ustedes ni a Midgard en peligro. Loki sigue tan enfermo por el poder incluso aun peor y yo solo debo enfrentar a mi hermano.

—Aunque los mortales te lo agradecemos—le dije—estas en un equipo no lo olvides, siete ubicaciones y nueve Vengadores pase lo que pase enfrentaremos todo juntos—Thor nos sonrió en agradecimiento—bueno tenemos que dividirnos. Hank y Janet—los llame—ustedes irán a este punto—teclee en la mesa mandando las ubicaciones a sus tarjetas.

—Espero que no sea al volcán activo—bromeo Janet.

—Tranquila—le dije riendo. Ambos recibieron las coordenadas y las leyeron.

— ¿Es una broma? —pregunto Janet.

—Dijiste que no querías el volcán—reí burlón y Janet gruño.

—Voy por mi abrigo—Janet salió con Hank del salón refunfuñando por haber abierto la boca.

—Bien lo siguientes son—mire a los que quedábamos—Agentes Barton y Romanoff esta su ubicación—se las mande a sus tarjetas. Ambos salieron rápidamente del salón discutiendo en que vehículos se iban a ir—bueno ya solo son cinco ubicaciones y ya solo somos cinco Vengadores así que cada uno tome una ubicación—nos mande a cada uno una ubicación al azar.

Todos ya teníamos nuestras ubicaciones, salimos de la sala y preparamos nuestras armas y cosas necesarias para salir. Cada segundo que nos demorábamos era un segundo que Loki aprovechaba para lastimar a Jemma. Tome mi armadura mas reciente y todos comenzaron a salir de la torre rápidamente para ir a su ubicación.

—Mantendremos comunicación por radio en nuestras tarjetas—les avise a los Vengadores—si encuentran algo repórtenlo—salí volando en mi armadura de la torre.

Tranquila Jemma, los Vengadores vamos por ti y le vamos a partir el trasero al imbécil de cuernitos.

[Janet]

Yo y mi gran boca como siempre. No paraba de decirme a mi misma al ver la ubicación que Tony nos había dado a Hank y a mí. Al menos no todo estaba tan mal, tenía por compañero a mi amado esposo; ese hombre maravilloso de que me había enamorado en el instante en que lo vi, ese guapísimo hombre apasionado por la ciencia, a veces llegaba a pensar que amaba mas a la ciencia que a mí, el ultimo día que deje de pensar en aquello fue cuando lo vi parado junto a mí en el altar y me prometió amor eterno, hasta que la muerte nos separara.

—Sabes—dijo Hank rompiendo el silencio—pudiste haber canjeado la ubicación con alguien más.

— ¿Y me lo dices ahora que estamos a treinta minutos de llegar? —pregunte mientras piloteaba el queen jet.

—Bueno yo solo decía Jan, no te enojes—dijo encogiéndose de hombros y riendo levemente.

—A todo esto ¿a cuento esta la temperatura? —pregunte y Hank comenzó a teclear en una de las pantallas del queen jet.

—Esta como a menos 25 grados bajo cero.

—Grandioso—dije con sarcasmo.

Llegamos a la ubicación que Tony nos había dado, era una montaña en Alaska. Deje el queen jet a unos metros de la ubicación exacta. Hank tomo mi abrigo y me ayudo a ponérmelo, me encogí a mi tamaño avispa y Hank se encogió en su tamaño hormiga. Tome a Hank de los brazos y salimos volando del queen jet. Hank con su tarjeta de Vengador me iba guiando para saber donde era nuestra ubicación exacta. Terminamos entrando en una montaña cubierta de nieve, al entrar en una cueva de la montaña instantáneamente vimos algo que nos llamo la atención y rápidamente como Tony lo pidió, llame a los demás Vengadores.

—Amigos—dije por la radio—creo que encontramos algo, una roca brillante que parece mágica, esperen.

—Acércate mas Jan— me pidió Hank y así lo hice.

Observamos la roca que brillaba con intensidad, Hank y yo nos estábamos acercando mas a la roca, él estaba a punto de tocarla cuando a nuestro lado se escucho un estruendo rocas cayeron y ambos gritamos.

—Si tienen unas últimas palabras para sus amigos este es el momento—la voz ronca de la abominación se escucho y Hank y yo lo volteamos a ver.

— ¿Alguien quiere cambiar? —pregunte por la radio a los demás recordando la sugerencia de Hank y ambos nos preparábamos para una dura batalla con abominación.

[Tony]

Volaba a toda velocidad en mi armadura mientras pensaba en un millón de torturas para cuernitos, eso sí decidíamos dejarlo con vida. Estaba llegando a la ubicación que a mí me había tocado cuando escuche la voz de Janet por la radio.

—Amigos creo que encontramos algo, una roca brillante que parece mágica— ¿Qué? ¿Roca brillante? ¿Mágica? ¡Imposible! —esperen.

Me acerque a la montaña que era donde estaba mi ubicación exacta, mi armadura detecto un hoyo en la montaña ahí dentro era donde tenía que ir.

— ¿Alguien quiere cambiar? —dijo Janet con voz preocupada.

— ¿Qué está pasando Janet? —le pregunte mientras me metía al hoyo pero la estatica del lugar no me dejaba recibir bien su mensaje—Jan repito—dije mientras me adentraba en la cueva— ¿Qué está pasando?

— ¡Es una trampa! —Contestó alarmada— ¡La abominación esta aquí! — ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Avispa sal de ahí! —le grite por la radio y se escucho interferencia— ¡Avispa! —Más interferencia— ¡Janet! — ¡Mierda ya no se escuchaba nada!

"Fuente de energía mágica localizada." Me aviso Jarvis. "¡Advertencia! Pulso en progreso" En el centro de aquella montana vi lo que Janet había descrito "una roca brillante" y si asombrosamente parecía mágica. Me acerque un poco y al llegar apague los propulsores camine hasta aquella roca, alce mis dos manos para tocarla y de pronto algo me golpeando mandando lejos de la roca haciéndome estrellas con una de las paredes de la cueva. A unos metros de mi apareció mi trampa.

—Laser—dije furioso.

—Soy Laser viviente Iron Man, viviente algo que vas a dejar de ser como en cinco segundos—no pude evitar poner los ojos en blanco, estos villanos y sus chistes/amenazas ochenteras—no tienes idea de cuento he esperado este día.

—Mira la verdad tengo una agenda muy ocupada así que puedes llamar a mi asistente y que ella te de un cita.

— No—gruñó—será aquí y ahora.

El mentado laser se abalanzó sobre mi y ambos comenzamos a pelear, solo me preguntaba ¿Por qué dificultades estará pasando el resto de mi equipo? Incluida Jemma.

Espero que salgamos vivos de esta aun estando todos separados.

[Steve]

Caminaba entre la niebla buscando algo de lo que había dicho Janet "Una roca brillante que parece mágica" así lo había descrito ella. Al mismo tiempo que buscaba aquello caminaba con precaución sabiendo que me esperaba una trampa.

Camine un poco mas por el lugar y a unos metros de mi alcance a ver el intenso brillo de la piedra, escuche como un zumbido a mi izquierda y rápidamente voltee alcanzando a ver que dos misiles venían hacia mí, rápidamente me cubrí con mi escudo y los misiles estallaron contra este. Cuando el humo de los misiles se disipo pude ver a mi atacante… Crimson Dynamo.

[Clint]

La ubicación que a Nat y a mí nos había tocado era en una selva muy remota. Desde que nos dieron la misión estuvimos discutiendo, primero comenzamos a discutir por el vehículo en el que nos íbamos a ir, terminamos escogiendo el de ella; de camino a la selva discutíamos por niñerías y cosas por el estilo. Cuando llegamos a la selva seguíamos discutiendo, ella quería ir por un lado y yo por otro, total en nuestras tarjetas vimos por donde teníamos que ir, aun así seguimos discutiendo. Las discusiones terminaron cuando un sujeto con una pistola que aventaba acido nos ataco; bueno la verdad la única que se puso seria fue Natasha, yo no. Natasha y yo corrimos en la selva, subimos a los arboles y desde ahí saltábamos mientras el tipo nos perseguía y nos seguía disparando y Nat y yo le disparábamos desde los arboles. Mientras corríamos entre los arboles molestaba al sujeto al con que no recordaba su "nombre de villano". Me pare detrás de un árbol junto con Nat y prepare una flecha con una bomba, salí detrás del árbol y le lance la flecha al tipo.

— ¿Pete bote de pasta? —bromee y vi como aquel tipo desintegraba mi flecha con su acido— no, espera, eres el busca vidas hipnótico ¿no? —me encantaba sacar de quicio a aquellos tipos, además era una forma de distraerlos.

— ¿Cómo no puedes recordar quien soy? —Preguntó molesto— ¡Me golpearte en la cara!

—Eso no me dice nada—me burle.

— ¡Basta de charlar! —dijo Nat molesta y comenzó a dispararle con sus armas.

A unos tres metro de nosotros divise la dichosa "roca brillante"

[T'Challa]

Caminaba tranquilamente por aquel panteón viejo y abandonado. La niebla era algo densa pero esta no lograba entorpecer mi visión. A lo lejos alcance a ver el resplandor de un objeto. Camine en dirección hacia aquel brillo, cuando estaba a unos metros de este, escuche una voz.

— Te lo advierto vengador vete de aquí—yo lo ignore y seguí con mi camino—no quiero pelear pero no dejare que te lleves la piedra—reconocí la voz del "hombre maravilla".

—Solo puedo suponer que los demás amos del mal fueron enviados a las otras seis ubicaciones ¿Qué interés tiene Zemo en Asgard? —me detuve cuando lo vi parado a un lado de una roca flotante de la cual provenía el brillo.

—Zemo quiere…—se detuvo y dudo—no es nada que puedas evitar.

—Escucho la duda en tu voz sea lo que planeo Zemo obviamente tú tienes tus reservas.

—Tú no entiendes nada—dijo con dolor en su voz.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué Zemo te mantiene con vida? —el caso del "hombre maravilla" era complicado pero no difícil—me parece que la ciencia de Wakanda también puede resolver tu problema—comencé a caminar hasta el y le tendí mi mano derecha—discutamos esto como hombres racionales—mi mano izquierda la puse detrás de mi espalda preparando mis garrar de pantera, alistándome para lo que fuera.

[Bruce]

Tony me dio la ubicación. Cuando estuve cerca del lugar me convertí en "el otro sujeto". Cuando llegue al lugar ahí estaba una piedra brillante, estaba a punto de volver a mi forma normal cuan vi que el sujeto que siempre acompañaba a la encantado estaba parado a un lado de la piedra dándome la espalda. El tipo volteo para encararme y ambos corrimos para encontrar y pelear.

[Thor]

Entre más tiempo pasaba, más estaba Jemma en peligro. ¿Cómo fue Loki capaz de hacer esto? ¿En qué momento se convirtió en este monstruo hambriento por el poder y un trono? ¿Dónde quedo mi pequeño hermano? Sé que cometí muchos errores con él y yo merezco lo que tengo, merezco que me odie pero ¿y Jemma? Estoy plenamente consciente que lo único que ella le dio fue amor, un amor sincero y puro.

Mi pobre y perdido hermano, ahora si todo el peso de la justicia asgardiana caería sobre el y yo no estaba mi madre para defenderlo y Jemma y yo estábamos demasiado lastimados por el como para defenderlo.

A lo lejos alcance a ver una fortaleza midgardiana que ahí me indicaba mi tarjeta que tenía que ir, desacelere un poco a Mjolnir, entre a la fortaleza. Al estar dentro me encontré rodeado de distintas maquinas y artefactos midgardianos, en el centro de aquella fortaleza había una enorme maquina y dentro de esta había una piedra. Al instante reconocí la piedra y decido llamar a mis demás compañeros vengadores.

—Vengadores, me parece que encontré el origen de las anomalías detectadas por la computadora de Tony. Es una piedra Norn un artefacto de magia asgardiana creado por la hechicera más poderosa de Asgard—le dije a mis amigos por la radio.

—Me insultas hijo de Odín—dijo una voz femenina conocida para mí. Tras una cortina de humo verde salieron Amora y Zemo—el poder de Karnilla no es nada comparado con el mío.

—Dynamo—lo llamo Zemo—anula las comunicaciones de los Vengadores.

De la nada mi tarjeta de Vengador se apago.

— ¿Qué significa esto encantadora? ¿Por qué trajiste las pierdas Norn a Midgard? —le pregunte molesto.

—Midgard fue un día el centro de los nueve reinos, lo haré el reino central una vez más, las piedras derrumbaran los muros entre Asgard y la tierra.

Zemo me apunto y me derribo con un laser, rápidamente me levante del suelo y empuñe a Mjolnir, Zemo saco una espada y ambos comenzamos a pelear. Me sentía muy confundido, estábamos aquí por Jemma, para ir a Asgard y recatarla de Loki pero ¿Qué tenían que ver los amos del mal en esto?

—Iron Man hizo exactamente lo que pensé, el tonto dividió a los Vengadores—dijo Zemo mientras ambos chocábamos nuestras armas—y aun que vencieron a mis amos del mal como equipo individualmente van a caer.

— ¿Quieres comparar tu fuerza con la mira mortal? —le di una patada en el estomago.

—No tengo necesidad porque tu derrota fue planeada desde antes de que llegaras.

¿Qué? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Antes que llegara? ¿Qué, quien, como? Antes de que pudiera soltarle mis dudas a Zemo, un rayo de magia me golpeo en la espalda, voltee y vi que era Amora, golpee a Mjolnir contra el suelo desatando rayos que fueran hasta donde estaba ella pero ella se cubrió con un campo de fuerza, Zemo me ataco por la espalda y caí.

—Ingenuo, tuviste tu oportunidad de escapar de esto—dijo Amora y esta me inmovilizo alzándome y atándome de pies y manos en el aire y encerró a Mjolnir en un campo de fuerza—pero decidiste darme la espalda y por tu arrogancia Midgard va a pagar el precio— Amora activo las piedras Norn.

Estábamos en serios problemas ahora que las piedras estaban activadas y las murallas entre los mundos desaparecieron, cualquier criatura de los nueve mundos podía venir a Midgard y hacer lo que bien le pareciera. Zemo me veía y yo intente razonar con él.

—No confíes en la encantadora Zemo, lo que sea que te haya prometido es mentira, para ella los mortales no son nada, son inferiores a los asgardianos, no son dignos para negociar.

Zemo se comenzó a reír de una manera burlona.

— ¿De verdad crees que alguna vez confíe en ella? — de la nada Zemo saco un colla y se lo puso a Amora en el cuello.

— ¿Te atreves? —pregunto Amora molesta y lo volteo a ver, Zemo saco un control y presiono un botón.

—Ahora encantadora—le dijo Zemo al tener a Amora bajo control mental—continua tu hechizo pero cuando los ejércitos de Asgard vengan a la tierra los quiero bajo mi control.

Amora simplemente obedeció a Zemo, yo solo veía la escena horrorizado ¿Qué será de nosotros? ¿Qué será de la tierra? ¿De…de Jemma? A los minutos escuche que se activaba de nuevo mi tarjeta y mi auricular estaba encendido.

— ¿Alguien me escucha? —Era la voz del agente Barton, pero no podía contestarle— tenemos un problema enorme — oh, no— ¿Alguien sabe cómo detener este, sea lo que sea? Es que aquí tengo un elfo mirándome feo—aquello confirmo todas mis sospechas, los muros entre los mundos habían caído.

—Thor… Thor—escuche la voz de Tony— ¿Algún consejo para apagar una roca mágica?

—Nunca antes he acabado con un asgardiano—dijo Zemo regresándome, a lo lejos vi a Mjolnir, intente llamarlo discretamente y este se movió levemente— y lo espero con ansia— volví a tratar de llamar a mi martillo y este vino a mi golpeando a Zemo en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Le di vueltas a Mjolnir y desate rayos golpeando con estos a Amora dejándola inconsciente y eso hizo que me deshiciera de mis ataduras.

—Vengadores—los llame—a toda costa deben destruir las piedras el destino del mundo depende de ello.

Le di vueltas al martillo y lo lance contra la piedra rompiéndola. Esta se rompió acompañada de un enorme estruendo que me dejo inconsciente.

[Tom]

Las chicas y yo esperábamos cualquier tipo de noticias sobre los Vengadores, de la nada la voz de Jarvis se escucho en la torre.

"Toda actividad mágica se ha detenido." Anuncio la IA ¿Aquello era bueno o malo? "Nivel de riesgo: Cero" creo que es bueno. "Conexión con armadura de Iron Man perdida" de la nada la tasa de café que Pepper tenía en la mano cayó al suelo quebrándose y derramando todo. "Conexión con credencial de Vengadores… perdida" Jane se abrazo de Darcy y lloro en sus brazos. "Señales de vida de Vengadores… no encontrada"

¡¿Qué?!... ¡¿Los Vengadores… ya no estaban?! Y todo rayo de esperanza que tenía en aquel momento… se desvaneció.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15 "VENGADORES ¿SEPARADOS?"**

[Hank]

Estaba haciendo un horrible frío, incluso peor que el que hacía hace unos momentos. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué me desvanecí? Lo último que recuerdo es que Janet y yo peleábamos juntos contra la abominación; recuerdo haber escuchado la voz de Thor diciendo que debíamos destruir la piedra, yo me había quedado distrayendo a la abominación y Janet fue a destruir la piedra, hubo un gran resplandor y ya no supe nada.

Me levante del suelo nevado, estaba en mi tamaño normal, me limpie la nieve de mi traje. Voltee a todos lados buscando a mi alrededor a Janet pero no la vi.

— ¿Janet? —La llame y la busque— ¡¿Janet?! —Oh no, mi querida esposa ¿Dónde estará? La busque con desesperación, estaba muy preocupado por ella. A unos metros de donde yo había estado desmayado ahí estaba mi pequeña Jan— ¡Janet! —corrí a su lado y me arrodille en la nieve. Ella seguía en su tamaño de avispa, la tome con delicadeza entre mis manos en intente darle calor—Oh mi querida Jan—la pegue con delicadeza a mi pecho.

Voltee por todos lados buscando a Abominación o el Queen jet, pero ni rastro de uno ni de otro.

El lugar donde estábamos ahora se veía diferente, el aire helado calaba en los huesos y hasta me dolía respirar. El lugar se veía lúgubre, oscuro y tenebroso. ¿Dónde estábamos?

—Tranquila Janet iremos a casa—le susurre a Janet.

—Yo no lo creo—dijo una voz grave detrás de mí.

Voltee y a mis espaldas vi una enorme criatura… un gigante azul con raras marcas en su cuerpo.

—Oigan yo no quiero problemas—les dije con voz calmada. Jamás me había gustado pelear, soy un pacifista pero soy capaz de defender lo que es mío y lo que creo correcto.

—Estas en nuestro mundo y te arrepentirás de haber entrado a Jotunheim.

¿Jotunheim? ¿El Jotunheim de los nueve mundos? ¿Dónde viven los gigantes de hielo? Oh no, la piedra nos tele transportó.

—Ustedes lo quisieron así—le dije a los gigantes y al mismo tiempo presione el botón de mi traje que me hacia crecer de tamaño.

Crecí de tal manera que estuve a la par del tamaño de los gigantes y comencé a pelear con ellos. Por un largo tiempo estuve peleando con todos los gigantes de hielo, a veces sentía que estaba a punto de perder y otras que faltaba poco para ganarles. Estaba ganando la pelea solo me quedaba el más grande de los gigantes. Dure más tiempo peleando con este, era más fuerte que yo.

El gigante me dio un golpe bajo y yo caí a la nieve, protegí a la pequeña Janet en mis brazos, el gigante estaba a punto de matarnos.

—Lo siento Jan—le susurre y la abrace a mi pecho.

Solo estaba esperando el golpe final del gigante para morir junto con mi esposa pero… este no llego en cambio se escucho un estruendo y un alarido.

Abrí los ojos y vi al gigante caído y alrededor de este había tres mujeres muy hermosas vestidas con ropas extrañas. Una de ella con cabello largo y negro se me acerco y me inspecciono de cerca.

—Hombre gigante—dijo la mujer—estas a salvo tú y tu compañera.

—Gracias—me levante de la nieve y me volví a mi tamaño normal— ¿a quién le debo mi gratitud?

—Soy Lady Sif y estas son mis valkirias.

[T'Challa]

Tengo un horrible dolor de cabeza, abro lentamente los ojos, a simple vista no reconozco el lugar, recordé que estaba en el cementerio y… ¿Qué paso después? Ah sí, los amos del mal, el hombre maravilla y…la… la piedra ¿Cómo había dicho Thor? La piedra Norn, la rompí y después caí.

Me levante rápidamente, inspecciono el lugar a mi alrededor y comienzo a caminar con precaución por el lugar, había demasiada niebla en aquel lugar de reojo vi como si algo se moviera entre la niebla, algo como una sombra. Al caminar por el lugar me di cuenta de que ya no estaba en el cementerio y… mucho menos en la tierra…estaba en… ¡Nornheim!... ¡Tengo que salir de aquí ya!... Necesitaba encontrar una salida con rapidez, las sombras comenzaban a perseguirme así que comencé a correr tratando de buscar una salida de aquel lugar… por suerte… la encontré.

[Clint]

¿Qué mierdas hizo Nat? Sentía que la cabeza me palpitaba con fuerza, podría jurar que casi me iba a estallar. ¡Agh!

—Clint, Clint… ¡Clint! —Escuchaba la voz de Natasha llamándome y sentía que me daba golpes en la cara para despertar— ¡Levántate Clint no es momento para una siesta! —me grito la pelirroja y yo me incorpore al instante.

— ¡¿Qué?! —dije viéndola molesto, le dolía la cabeza horrores y ella me gritaba.

—Levántate te digo—dijo seria—ya no estamos en la tierra.

— ¿Qué? —voltee a ver a mi alrededor, la verdad es que a mí se me hacia todo igual—yo lo veo todo igual Nat, no seas paranoica.

— ¿Ah sí? —Dijo Natasha levantando una ceja— Yo no sabía que en la tierra había hadas y elfos.

Yo me empecé a carcajear, Natasha se había vuelto loca, de seguro a ella también le había afectado el cerebro ¿elfos? Eso es… posible; deje de reírme y recordé lo que había pasado, Chemistro el villano que no ataco y luego el elfo ese que me miraba feo, la roca esa…

—Natasha no creo que…—apenas iba a negar todo aquello cuando frente a nosotros paso un grupo de caballos y los jinetes eran elfos— ¡¿Qué fue eso?! —pregunte sorprendido.

— ¡Ves! ¡Te lo dije! —dijo furiosa Natasha.

Cuando los caballos se fueron Nat y yo comenzamos a escuchar gruñidos ¿De dónde venían? Rápidamente prepare una flecha, Nat se puso a mis espaldas y ella preparo sus propias armas.

—Se oye más cerca—dijo Nat en voz baja.

— ¿Qué será? —prepare la flecha cargada.

—Ni lo sé pero sea lo que sea se oye grande.

Ambos estábamos atentos mirando por todas las direcciones; de pronto de reojo vi que algo se movió entre los arbustos a mi derecha.

— ¡Nat! —le grite y apunte la flecha en aquella dirección y de los arbustos salió un gran lobo ¿un lobo? ¡Era tan grande como un caballo! Le dispare la flecha en medio de la cabeza e hice estallar la flecha.

— ¡Cuidado! —grito Nat cuando mas lobos comenzaron a salir a nuestro encuentro.

— ¡Corre! —le grite.

Natasha salió corriendo y yo me fui corriendo detrás de ella, de vez en cuando volteábamos hacia atrás para dispararles.

Nat y yo corrimos lo más que nos dieron nuestras piernas hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde los lobos nos acorralaron. Natasha y yo nos quedamos sin municiones, era nuestro fin. Abrace a Nat con fuerza y olí su cabello una última vez.

—Te amo Nat…—susurre.

—Yo… yo también te amo Clint— contesto con un susurro, por Dios siempre le fue difícil decirme te amo y ahora lo decía.

Ambos cerramos los ojos esperando nuestra muerte cuando… nada paso. Abrí los ojos y delante de nosotros había dos elfos montados a caballo y estos portaban arcos.

—Rápido suban—dijo un elfo tendiéndome la mano para subir a su caballo y otro elfo hizo lo mismo con Nat.

— ¡Los ejércitos de Loki se acercan! —grito el elfo que le estiraba la mano a Nat, ella tomo su mano y este con rapidez la subió al caballo.

—Vamos Clint—me dijo Nat.

—Yo no creo que…

— ¡Ahora! —grito furiosa.

—Bien, bien—tome la mano del elfo, me subió a su caballo y cuando íbamos a emprender la marcha mas lobos vinieron a nuestro encuentro, el elfo me paso el arco y las flechas que él llevaba.

— ¿Eres bueno con el arco? —pregunto.

—No soy tan malo—conteste con falsa modestia, le lance las flechas a los lobos y estos desaparecieron por completo.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —pregunto Nat.

—Están en Alfheim—contesto el elfo que me llevaba. ¿Alfheim? ¿Qué rayos era eso?

— ¿Creen que podrían llevarnos a Asgard? —les pregunto Nat.

—No será fácil pero tampoco es imposible—contesto el elfo que la llevaba.

[Bruce]

Me faltaba el aire, los pulmones se me estaban llenando de agua, como pude nade rápidamente y salí a la superficie del lago.

Voltee a todos lados, ya no estaba en el lugar al que me habían mandado. A lo lejos alcance a ver ¿ogros? Llevando encadenados a unas personas. En mi mano tenía el hacha del tipo que era ayudante de la Encantadora. De un solo salto me acerque a los ogros.

—No sabía que en Vanaheim tenían trolls verdes tan feos—dijo un ogro con voz ronca.

— ¡¿A quién le dijiste feo?! —grite enojado

Comencé a golpear a todos los ogros y después de estar peleando con ellos ayudado por el hacha. Cuando hubo terminado la pelea y hubiera ganado libere a los prisioneros de los ogros. Un hombre muy gordo se me acerco.

—Gracias mi verde amigo, los tres guerreros te lo agradecemos—dijo el gordinflón— ¿a quién le debemos esto?

—Hulk—dije sin más.

[Steve]

Me dolía mucho la cabeza y un asqueroso olor que penetraba mi nariz lo empeoraba aun más. Abrí los ojos lentamente, estaba en un lugar oscuro y lúgubre. Me levante y tome mi escudo. Comencé a caminar por el lugar y pude darme cuenta que ya no estaba en la tierra; conforme mas caminaba por aquel terrible lugar escuchaba voces que murmuraban mi nombre: "Steve… Steve… Steve" volteaba por todo el lugar buscando quien era quien me llamaba pero no veía nada. Harto de aquello me detuve y me puse a la defensiva.

— ¿Quién es? ¡Muéstrese! —grite.

—Steve—dijo una voz entre las sombras.

— ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? —escuche que pregunto otra voz y estas voces me comenzaban a resultar familiares.

— ¿Quién es y que quiere? —pregunte poniéndome listo con mi escudo.

— ¿Qué acaso ya nos olvidaste? —dijo alguien.

—Y eso que nos decías que éramos tus amigos—yo estaba demasiado confundido hasta que aquellas figuras emergieron de las sombras y pude ver sus rostros, los reconocí a todos. Eran mis amigos del ejercito pero ¿Qué hacían aquí? O más bien ¿Qué hacía yo aquí con ellos? Ellos debían de estar muertos.

— ¿Qué… que esta pasando? —pregunte confundido.

—Esas muerto Steve—dijo uno de ellos. Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría ¿estaba muerto? ¿De verdad?

— ¡No! —Les grite— ¡Es imposible!

—Pues créelo Rogers—dijo otro.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que había pasado antes de terminar aquí, lo que ocurrió en la boda de Jemma, la interrupción de Loki, Crimson Dynamo, la piedra Norn, la destruí y termine aquí y si morí al destruir la piedra ¿Dónde estaban mis demás amigos Vengadores? Y si ellos no murieron al romper las demás piedras ¿Dónde estaban mis padres?

—No—dije con firmeza—si estoy muerto ¿Dónde están mis padres?

—Suficiente—dijo una voz femenina detrás de mí. Al ella pronunciar aquella palabra mis amigos desaparecieron como niebla—Capitán Rogers… o debo decir ¿Capitán América?

Me voltee para encarar a aquella mujer, no le podía ver el rostro por completo ya que traía una especie de antifaz, llevaba ropas extrañas y estaba sentada en un trono de roca, a un lado de ella había un enorme lobo que le servía de guardián.

— Señorita—le dije—no sé quien sea usted pero le ruego me explique donde estoy—ella sonrió burlonamente.

—Steve, siempre tan educado, pero déjame presentarme, yo soy Hela gobernante de Niflheim.

— ¿Y que estoy haciendo yo aquí?

—Pues veras los padres de dominación de mi padre no me importan, me prometió muchas cosas si me ponía de su lado pero la verdad no le creo ni media palabra, por algo es el dios de las mentiras, pero sinceramente le agradezco que me mandara al Capitán América, ya que tengo mucho interés en ti Steve Rogers.

— ¿Yo? ¿Y qué interés puede tener usted en mí?

—Mucho Steve—se levanto del trono—pero no tanto en ti si no en tu alma.

—Lo siento señorita pero yo tengo que salir de aquí.

—No puedes Steve, todo aquel que entra en Niflheim no sale jamás.

—Pero necesito ir a rescatar a Jemma y pelear con mis amigos contra Loki—al mencionar el nombre de Loki ella me vio con interés y sonrió malévolamente.

—Está bien, te propongo un trato, te dejare salir de aquí.

—Gracias—le dije con amabilidad.

—Pero…—levanto el dedo índice—si llegaras a morir en la batalla tu alma me pertenecerá a mí.

Aquello me dejo impactado iba a negociar ¿mi alma? Tuve que pensarme muy bien aquello, intentando tomar la decisión que creí correcta.

[Tony]

¡Mierda! Pero… ¿Qué rayos paso? ¿Dónde estoy? Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que seguía en la cueva pero… se ve diferente… esperen… ¿Por qué no veo la pantalla del casco? ¿Se descompuso? No, estaría todo oscuro. Toque mi rostro y no traía puesto mi casco, baje la mirada y mi… mi traje no estaban, solo andaba en mi ropa normal ¿Qué paso? Me puse a recordar lo que había ocurrido, me puse de pie y recordé todo lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Comencé a caminar buscando la salida de aquel lugar, caminaba con precaución ya que al encontrarme sin mi armadura estaba indefenso y sin arma alguna. Este momento me recordó aquella vez que me secuestraron cuando ocurrió aquel horrible accidente de la granada que casi me mata, aquello había cambiado mi vida para siempre; si aquello no hubiera pasado yo no sería el hombre que soy hoy.

Camine por la cueva tratando de olvidar las cosas desagradables de aquel incidente, de pronto caí y mis pies estaban amarrados ¿una trampa? Escuche pasos y gritos, trate de zafarme de aquella trampa pero frete a mi había cuatro enanos.

—Tú no eres un ogro—dijo un enano pelirrojo.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —dije molesto e intentando zafarme aun de aquello.

—Es un humano—dijo un enano pelinegro.

— ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? —pregunto el enano pelirrojo que parecía ser el líder y me desamarro.

—Es lo que también quisiera saber yo—me levante y me limpie la tierra de mi ropa— a todo esto ¿Dónde estoy?

—Estas en Nidavellir.

— ¿Nidavellir? — ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ese es uno de los nueve mundos! ¡¿Cómo termine aquí?!

—Señor debemos de irnos—dijo el enano pelinegro—ya no es seguro estar más tiempo aquí los ogros vendrán pronto.

—Síguenos humano—me dijo el enano pelirrojo y yo camine detrás de ellos.

Los enanos me guiaron a través de la cueva hasta que llegamos a unas minas que nos llevaron a su guarida secreta.

— ¿Qué es esto? —les pregunte.

— Es nuestra fragua o lo que queda de ella, fue aquí mismo donde yo fabrique a Mjolnir, el martillo del príncipe Thor.

—Hablando de eso ¿Cómo le hago para ir a Asgard? —el enano se rio de mi.

—No querrás ir a Asgard en estos momentos, ahí es de donde provienen todas las fuerzas del mal.

—Pero necesito rescatar a una amiga.

— ¿De qué?

—De Loki—al decir el nombre de cuernitos el enano se rió más estruendosamente.

—Si esta con ese dala por perdida o muerta.

— ¡No! —dije firmemente y muy molesto— Mis amigos y yo lo derrotamos a Loki una vez, lo volveremos a hacer.

— ¿Tu? ¿Un simple humano? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de hacer eso?

—Con una armadura—mire y le sonreí al enano, este al instante las interpreto y las entendió bien.

— ¡Muchachos preparen el fuego, tenemos trabajo que hacer!


End file.
